Sangre de Rebeldes
by Yare
Summary: Ser joven no es fácil.No con unos padres que son todo menos adultos,unos amigos casi peor que ellos y enamorados de alguien que si no te ignora sólo te ve como a un amigo.No,ser joven no era fácil.Pero si eres un merodeador o llevas la sangre de uno,peor.
1. La Siguiente Generación

**Advertencia:**** La historia no está orientada en el mundo mágico y hay una gran cantidad de personajes originales que cuentan con bastante relevancia en el fic.**

**Importante:**** La historia trata tanto de los merodeadores como de Harry y los demás. No sólo de estos últimos.**

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que me apoyaron en mi fic "Jóvenes Rebeldes" ya que sin ellos no habría segunda parte.**

**1. La Siguiente Generación.**

Era finales del junio y el sol brillaba con todo sus esplendor. El calor había llegado, pero para cualquier estudiante de instituto, el verano comenzaba con el inicio de las vacaciones. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos veinte años, pero otras seguían siendo como siempre.

-…tres…dos… uno… ¡Por fin!

La sirena que anunciaba el final de las clases y el inicio de las vacaciones sonó en el instituto Griffindor para alivio de todos, pero especialmente para aquellos que llevaban haciendo la cuenta atrás desde que había dado comienzo la última clase del curso.

-Por fin-murmuró la profesora, soltando un suspiro de alivio- Señores, señoritas... espero que lo pasen muy bien, y que estudien. Sobre todo aquellos que tengan que presentarse a septiembre.

Algunos alumnos asintieron por compromiso mientras la mayoría, entre risas y silbidos, les contaban a los compañeros sus planes para ese verano.

-Ligar, ligar y ligar-Anunció uno de sus amigos, guiñándole un ojo a una de sus compañeras de curso- ¿Y que mejor que empezar esta noche?

-No, olvídalo- Sentenció Harry Potter, guardando sus libros en la mochila- Te recuerdo que no hace ni tres semanas que he roto con Cho, ¿Cómo quieres que me presente en su casa por mucha fiesta que sea?

Era un joven de mediana estatura, no muy atlético, cabello rebelde y de un color azabache que contrastaba con sus bonitos ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. A sus casi diecisiete años de edad, Harry Potter era un chico normal. Un estudiante normal que por nada del mundo iría a la fiesta de la chica que acababa de dejarle. Comprensible ¿no?

-¡Y eso que importa!-Exclamó el mismo chico de antes, Velkan, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amigo-¡Vamos a ligar! Además, ¿No te gustaría demostrarle a esa Chang lo que se ha perdido?-Sonrió- Tan solo tienes que buscar a algún monumento y liarte con ella en sus narices.

-Para ti es muy fácil- Se mofó, sarcástico- Son ellas las que te buscan y no eres tú el que hace el ridículo cuando te dicen que no.

-Tonterías.

El joven Black hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano antes de sonreír a otra de sus compañeras.

Y era cierto. Velkan Black era lo que cualquier chico de diecisiete años querría ser. Guapo, atractivo y el culpable de la mayoría de los suspiros de las alumnas del centro. Alto, atlético, de cabello oscuro que siempre llevaba de punta y pícaros ojos marrones, además de una sugerente perilla que le hacía mucho más atractivo.

-Vale, Harry, ahí tienes razón- Admitió su mejor amigo, que se encontraba tras él, apoyado en la ventana- Pero es una fiesta y estará llena de chicas en bañador ¡¿Cómo podríamos faltar?!

El aludido se giró encontrándose con el pecoso rostro de su mejor amigo. Ronald Weasley, más conocido como Ron, era un joven alto y bien formado, de cabello rojizo y bonitos ojos azules que en esos instantes le observaban con evidente emoción. Se conocían desde el primer curso de instituto y desde entonces eran grandes amigos.

- Además, tengo que pegarme una buena fiesta antes de que lleguen las notas a casa-Añadió Ron haciendo una mueca- A mi madre no le van a gustar.

-¡Venga Harry!-Insistió Velkan, a quien el tema de las notas ya había dejado de preocuparle- Hazlo por nosotros.

Los dos chicos, que se habían interpuesto en su camino para evitar que huyese, juntaron sus manos en forma de súplica consiguiendo que Harry suspirase.

-Esta bien-Accedió, resignado. En el fondo a él también le apetecía ir- ¿Y Julius qué? ¿Viene?

-El primero-Aseguró Velkan pese a que aun no se lo había consultado al chico- El necesita _relacionarse_ más que ninguno de nosotros. Desde que lo dejó con mi hermana no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.-Suspiró- Yo me meto con Kim diciéndole que besa tan mal que le ha traumatizado, pero no creo que sea por eso.

-Yo tampoco- Corroboró Ron, recordando a la guapa hermana del chico. Velkan frunció el entrecejo y el pelirrojo sonrió.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

**oOoOoOo**

Se apuntó en una hoja el número que daban en el anuncio que estaba en el tablón y guardó la libreta en la mochila. Un poco frustrada porque le hubiesen negado el último empleo que había solicitado debido a su falta de experiencia, se colocó un mechón de su pelo castaño tras la oreja y suspiró deseando tener más suerte esa vez.

-¿Y bien?-Insistió la morena, una vez habían reiniciado la marcha- ¿Te vienes a la fiesta de Chang?

-Sabes que no- Negó la castaña rodando los ojos con exasperación- ¡Odio ese tipo de reuniones! Solo hay chicos desesperados y litros de alcohol.

-¿Y cual es el problema?- Cuestionó la joven Black, mirando a sus amigas sin comprender- Si alguno intenta meterte mano, sacas el desodorante y le das en los ojos. Os aseguro que funciona- Se encogió de hombros- O al menos eso me dijo Drake después de utilizarlo con él el año pasado en su fiesta de graduación.

Sus amigas rieron, e incluso la misma castaña no pudo evitar sonreír. En realidad, no es que no le apeteciese ir a divertirse con sus amigas, pero estaba deseando terminarse el última libro que había comprado y prefería mil veces perderse una fiesta llena de chicos en plena revolución hormonal, que soportar la incertidumbre durante un par de horas más. Además, después del desafortunado incidente en el que ella se había visto completamente implicada en la última fiesta, las ganas de volver a correr ese riesgo eran mínimas.

-Vamos, si hasta Ginny va a venir- Apoyó Nel mirando a la mencionada, quien asintió con la cabeza- Y eso que todos sabemos que no soporta a Chang.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Protestó la susodicha haciendo que sus amigas fruncieran el entrecejo- Bueno, si ¡Pero tengo mis motivos!

Las cuatro chicas restantes se miraron entre ellas con complicidad y sonrieron. Todas sabían porque Ginny Weasley no soportaba a Cho Chang.

Ginny era una chica de dieciséis años realmente muy guapa. De estatura media, pelirroja y de bonitos ojos marrones que eran incapaces de ocultar la perspicacia de la chica. La más pequeña de siete hermanos, tenía una gran facilidad para tratar con los chicos y junto a la joven Black, era la más lanzada del grupo. Algo normal teniendo en cuenta que todos sus hermanos eran chicos.

-Esta bien- Accedió, resignada- Si así consigo que me dejéis en paz, vale, iré. Pero nos volvemos pronto ¿Eh?

La castaña suspiró y reanudo la marcha ignorando las muecas que sus amigas hacían tras ella.

Su nombre era Hermione Granger y a sus casi diecisiete años podía ser considerada como una de las mejores alumnas que había pasado por el instituto desde que éste había sido construido. No muy alta, delgada, de cabello castaño ligeramente enmarañado tenía unos ojos color miel que la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraban severos y reprobadores. Inteligente y aplicada, se había ganado el apodo de _sabelotodo_ en su primer año de instituto, algo que aunque a veces la molestaba, solía llevarlo con bastante orgullo.

-Por supuesto- Asintió la joven Black guiñándole el ojo con complicidad a la pelirroja que tenía al lado- Después de todo, las chicas buenas como nosotras deben estar en la cama antes de las doce ¿no?

-Siempre lo hacemos- Sonrió Nel, inocentemente.

Eleanor Potter, más conocida como Nel, era una joven no demasiado alta, delgada y de cabello rojizo intenso que le llegaba por los hombros. Poseedora de unos llamativos ojos verdes no tan intensos como los de su hermano, a sus dieciséis años se podía considerar una auténtica devota del Moto Cross y una fan incondicional del joven piloto Anthony Hammond. Divertida y alocada, era la mejor amiga de los hermanos Black además de una de las integrantes, junto a Ginny y la propia Kimberly, del grupo de animadoras de su instituto.

Nel miró a su derecha y estalló en sonoras carcajadas al cruzarse con la mirada de su mejor amiga.

Kim Black, o Kimberly cuando su madre se enfadaba con ella, era una de las chicas más atractivas del instituto. Por lo que, si a ese hecho le añadimos que había heredado el carisma de su madre, era comprensible que tuviese tanto éxito entre los chicos. Aunque eran mellizos, Velkan y ella podían pasar perfectamente por hermanos gemelos. Alta, esbelta, de largo cabello oscuro normalmente ondulado y penetrantes ojos marrones que, junto a su pícara sonrisa, solían conquistar a casi cualquier chicos. Capitana del grupo de animadoras era deseada por gran parte del sector masculino y envidiada por el femenino, aunque no fuese precisamente por su físico. Si, Kim era guapa y atractiva, pero las chicas solían envidiarla precisamente por ser hermana de quien era y por tener la ocasión de ver a Velkan Black en paños menores. Divertida y descarada, solía caerle bien a casi todo el mundo y, aparentemente, en ese casi no se encontraba su hermano con el que se pasaba la vida discutiendo.

La última joven del grupo miró a sus amigas y negó con resignación. Era Evelyn Grant, la primogénita de Kevin y Ruth Grant. Una joven de la misma edad que Hermione y Kim, muy estudiosa y bastante más callada que sus amigas. Era alta, no tal delgada como sus amigas, de piel bronceada que resaltaba el dorado castaño de su cabello y sus bonitos ojos azules. Tímida y reservada con la gente que no conocía, era dulce y leal a sus amigos y no por nada se podía considerar como una pieza clave del grupo.

Pero unos pasos apresurados y una voz conocida obligaron a Eve a detenerse. Detrás de ellas y disminuyendo el paso ahora que había captado la atención de una de las chicas, se encontraba un chico alto, no excesivamente atlético, cabello castaño claro y ojos de un color verde almendrado muy bonitos, que le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de agradecimiento. Su nombre era Julius Lupin. Amigo desde pequeño de Velkan y Harry, Julius era bastante sereno la mayoría del tiempo, pero había una minoría en la que incluso podía llegar a ser el más impulsivo de sus amigos.

-Kim, creo que te buscan- Le avisó la joven Grant, señalando con el pulgar al chico.

La aludida se giró y sonrió al recién llegado quien también le regalo una sonrisa. Las otras tres amigas, que habían dejado la conversación para más tarde, se giraron también y observaron al chico con curiosidad.

-Hola- saludó el joven Lupin sintiéndose un poco intimidado por tal atención- Oye, Kim, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Claro- Asintió la morena sonriendo a sus amigas- Luego nos vemos chicas.

Y cogida del brazo del castaño, la pareja se alejó del lugar recorriendo los fríos pasillos del instituto.

-Nadie diría que lo han dejado-Comentó Hermione reemprendiendo de nuevo la marcha- No me sorprendería que acabasen volviendo.

-Si- Corroboró Eve con una ligera sonrisa- Además, parece que Julius sigue enamorado de ella.

-Y Kim también- Opinó Ginny- ¿No os parece?

-No, no lo creo- Negó Nel con bastante convicción. Pero una sonrisa no tardó en iluminar su rostro- Además, creo que ya tiene a alguien en mente.

-¿De verdad?-Inquirió la joven Weasley divertida- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Con Kim no es necesario- Rió la pelirroja- ¿Por qué sino creéis que tiene tanto interés en ir a la fiesta?

**oOoOoOo**

Se pasó una mano por su ya de por si alborotado cabello, e hizo a un lado el informe que estaba leyendo soltando un suspiro.

James Potter, renombrado abogado e hijo del dueño del bufete para el que trabajaba, era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años, alto, aun atlético, de cabello azabache sumamente desordenado y poseedor de unos bonitos ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas redondas.

Cansado tras una mañana sumamente agotadora, miró el reloj dorado que había sobre la repisa de una de sus tantas estanterías antes de reincorporarse para ponerse la chaqueta de forma apresurada. Lily iba a matarlo. De nuevo se le había echo tarde.

Tras despedirse de su secretaria y asegurarle que no faltaría la reunión de esa tarde, salió del bonito edificio y se metió en su BMW para ponerse en marcha hacia el centro privado en el que su mujer trabajaba y que lamentablemente se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Normalmente la distancia no solía ser un problema ya que ambos tenían coche propio, pero desde hacia tres días el coche de su mujer estaba en el mecánico y hasta la semana siguiente no lo tendría.

Entre atascos y numerosos atajos que se había visto obligado a tomar, se detuvo frente a un semáforo y una vez que éste estuvo en verde, giró hacia la derecha quedando frente al gran edificio en el que Lily Potter trabajaba.

Aparcó en la plaza del parking que habitualmente utilizaba su mujer y tomó el ascensor que lo dejó en la sala de información.

-Buenas tardes, Mary-Saludó a la recepcionista con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes si ya ha acabado Lily?

-No lo sé- Contestó la aludid cogiendo el teléfono- ¿Quieres que lo compruebe?

-No, no te preocupes- Se negó, despidiéndose de ella con la mano- Voy a buscarla.

Normalmente e independientemente de que fuera un amigo o un familiar, nadie ajeno a la institución tenía derecho a pasearse por esos fríos pasillos al menos que estuviese sobre una camilla. Sin embargo a James, que gozaba de la simpatía de la mayoría del personal y que no era muy dado a cumplir las normas desde joven, eso no le importaba.

El edificio estaba constituido por nueve inmensas plantas, cada una de ellas especializada en un problema en particular. Lily, que después de acabar la carrera de medicina había adquirido un gran dominio sobre todos los factores que podían llevarte al _coma, _trabajaba en la última planta.

Arrepintiéndose de haber escogido las escaleras en vez del ascensor, subió los últimos escalones y giró hacia la izquierda, como indicaba el pequeño cartel azul con letras blancas que había colgado en una pared.

Los sollozos de una mujer y la voz pausada y tranquilizadora de su esposa, le dio a entender que había llegado en el momento más inoportuno. A Lily su trabajo la apasionaba. Era duro ver como la vida de la gente se iba a su alrededor, pero ese sentimiento se veía opacado cuando alguno de sus pacientes abría los ojos para reencontrarse con su familia. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era el tener que darle malas noticias a los seres queridos.

-No… no… no… mi hija no, por favor- La mujer sollozaba en los brazos de Lily mientras ésta le acariciaba la espalada- Si no sobrevive yo no podré…

-No piense en eso, Amy-Pidió la señora Potter intentando darle fuerzas- Todavía no han pasado ni cuarenta y ocho horas y las posibilidades de que despierte son bastante altas. –Animó- Tienes que ser fuerte. El doctor Marston es uno de los mejores especialistas que hay. Creeame que está en buenas manos.

-¿Y usted? ¿Usted no se va a quedar?-La miró, suplicante.

-Me encantaría- Aseguró Lily, entristecida- Pero no está permitido alargar los turnos más de dieciocho horas y yo estoy aquí desde ayer. Si mi jefe se entera posiblemente me mataría.

Amy soltó una pequeña risita y la señora Potter sonrió satisfecha al verla un poco más animada. Desde que la hija adolescente de la mujer la habían trasladado desde el hospital hacía ya veinticuatro horas, Lily no se había movido. Sabía lo difícil que era esa situación, y mucho más si estabas divorciada y el marido no quería hacerse cargo de su hija.

-Pero no se preocupe-Añadió, mirándola con dulzura- Esta tarde intentaré pasarme para ver como sigue ¿Qué le parece?- La mujer asintió- Ahora vaya con su hija, que la necesita más que nunca.

Amy la abrazó una vez más y tras reincorporarse de la silla en la que estaba sentada, se alejó por el pasillo con los hombros encorvados y arrastrando los pies.

Lily la siguió con la mirada y suspiró. Por muchas veces que pasase esa situación, nunca llegaba a acostumbrarse. A veces pensaba que se había equivocado de especialidad y que los viejos recuerdos no hacían más que abrirle las heridas, sin embargo quería ayudar a esas familias y no se le había ocurrido mejor forma que esa.

-Pobre mujer-Comentó una voz a su lado- No se como soportas esto.

Lily alzó la mirada y sonrió a su marido. Era una mujer muy guapa, no demasiado alta y de agraciada figura. Tenía el cabello rojizo que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y unos ojos color verde esmeralda que resaltaban debido a la palidez de su piel. Era cariñosa, dulce y comprensiva. Esas, además de sus muchas otras cualidades, habían conseguido que James Potter se enamorase perdidamente de ella.

-¿Cómo estás, mi vida?-Preguntó el hombre, estrechándola entre sus brazos- Te he echado de menos esta noche.

-Nunca se te ha dado bien dormir solo- Sonrió, besando sus labios- ¿Y Harry y Nel?

-Supongo que estarán en casa.

Lily asintió y cerró los ojos permitiendo que la fragancia y el calor que transmitía el pecho de su marido, dominase todos sus sentidos. Siempre se había sentido tan protegida estando entre sus brazos…

-¿Vamos a casa?

La pelirroja volvió a asentir, y tras coger sus cosas, se alejaron también por los pasillos, cogidos de la mano.

**oOoOoOo**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la última planta del moderno edificio mostrando la amplia sala y el extenso pasillo que tantas veces había recorrido. La decoración era exquisita y dio gracias por no haber permitido que su marido se encargase de esa parte del trabajo. Tenía que admitir que ese no era su fuerte, al igual que ella no se podía considerar lo que en la actualidad se conocía como _una manitas. _Pero precisamente por eso hacían tan buen equipo. Se complementaban a la perfección. Y eso es algo que suele pasar cuando te casas con uno de tus amigos de la infancia.

-Vamos Jake-Apremió la mujer, entrelazando sus dedos con los pequeños de su hijo.

Recorrieron el suelo recubierto de una bonita moqueta y se detuvieron frente a la mesa de oficina tras la cual se encontraba sentada una joven muy guapa y atractiva de largo cabello rojizo y bonitos ojos verdes.

-Buenos días, ¿Está Sirius ocupado?

-Lo siento, pero al menos que tenga una cita, el señor Black no puede atenderla-Contestó la secretaria sin ni si quiera mirarles- ¿Es por algo importante?

-En realidad no, tan solo pasábamos por aquí-Contestó la aludida censurando a su hijo con la mirada, cuando éste extendió la mano para coger un llamativo bolígrafo que había sobre la mesa-De todas formas no creo que nosotros necesitemos una cita.

La mujer sonrió y la secretaria alzó la mirada con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

El tintineo del ascensor que confirmaba que alguien acababa de llegar a la última planta volvió a sonar, antes de abrir sus puertas que no tardaron en ser atravesadas por un hombre de unos treinta años, no muy alto, regordete, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-¡Así que estaba aquí!-Exclamó Matt Wilkins acercándose a ellos con paso apresurado para besar la mano de la recién llegada- Siempre tan hermosa, señora. Es un gusto tenerla por aquí.

Los labios de la aludida se curvaron en una sonrisa forzada a la par que el entrecejo de la secretaria se fruncía un poco más.

-¡Oh! ¿Y como está el pequeño príncipe?-Preguntó el hombre con una voz chillona colocándose de cuclillas frente al niño-Es tan adorable…

-¡Y tú un idiota!-Exclamó Jake, pegándole un buen pisotón en el pie derecho-¡Me caes mal!

-¡Jake!-Regañó su madre intentando contener las ganas que tenía de reír- Eso no se dice. Discúlpate con el señor Wilkins ahora mismo.

Pero el niño, que se había cruzado de brazos en un gesto de protesta, negó con la cabeza sin la menor intención de retractarse. Después de todo, su hermano lo decía cada dos por tres.

-No importa, no importa-Aseguró Wilkins, frotándose el pie adolorido antes de dirigirse hacia la secretaria- Jena, ¿Ya has avisado al señor Black de que su esposa y su… hijo están aquí?

-¿Su esposa? –Repitió la aludida sorprendida- No sabía que estuviera casado.

-Pues lo está desde hace más de trece años-Contestó la mujer extendiéndole la mano- Katrina Black, un placer.

La secretaria correspondió al saludo estrechando su mano pero sin dejar de recorrer a la aludida con la mirada.

Debía de admitir que era una mujer muy guapa. Alta, esbelta, de cabello oscuro que llevaba ligeramente ondulado y bonitos ojos marrones que en esos instantes la observaban con perspicacia. Elegante y sofisticada, solo había que verla para saberlo. Llevaba un traje de falda y chaqueta en color veis que resaltaban las flores marrones del estampado, además de bolso y zapatos a juego y del mismo color. No le extrañaba que su jefe la hubiese escogido como esposa. Estaba claro que era una mujer que estaba a su altura.

-Jena Murdoch, la nueva secretaria –Se presentó- Siento el mal entendido. Acabo de empezar y todavía no estoy muy familiarizada con la gente.

La señora Black hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano restándole importancia antes de dirigirse hacia su hijo para obligarle a sentarse en una silla cuando éste hizo el ademán de pegarle un pisotón en el otro pie al señor Wilkins.

Lo cierto es que debía de haber adivinado que ese niño travieso era hijo de Sirius Black. No tenía que tener más de cinco años, pero pese a su temprana edad ya era bastante alto. De cabello oscuro y ojos azules, era una copia exacta a su jefe pero en pequeño. Estaba claro que el niño debía de traer de cabeza a sus padres. Tenía las rodillas y los codos llenos de raspaduras y cuando se giró, pudo ver sujeto en su bolsillo trasero un tirachinas casero.

La puerta del despacho del presidente de la compañía se abrió de nuevo esa mañana, mostrando el sonriente rostro de uno hombre de unos sesenta y pocos años seguido de otro mucho más joven y atractivo. Alfred Cavendish, un cliente de la empresa, y Sirius Black, el dueño y presidente de la misma.

-Pues ya te llamo y concretamos-Sonrió Sirius estrechando la mano del hombre.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Jake, que se había levantado de la silla al ver a su padre, corrió hasta él, que lo recibió lanzándolo al aire antes de cogerlo en sus brazos.

-¡Eh, campeón!-Saludó, sacando uno de los caramelos que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo para contentar al más pequeño de sus hijos- Toma, pero que no te vea tu madre.

-Sirius que luego no come- Reprendió la aludida negando con la cabeza- Señor Alfred, cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo está su mujer?

-Mucho más arrugada que ayer pero menos que mañana-Bromeó, dándole un beso a Katrina en la mejilla- Tú por el contrario estás cada día más guapa. Sirius, tienes una joya en casa creeme.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Corroboró el aludido guiñándole un ojo a su mujer.

Katrina negó con la cabeza un poco abrumada por tanto halago y entró al despecho de su marido después de que el señor Cavendish se despidiese de ellos.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con la señorita Murdoch y el señor Wilkins mientras tu madre y yo hablamos?-Propuso Sirius dejando a su hijo en el suelo y sobornándole con otro caramelo que sacó del bolsillo- Que tu madre no lo sepa.

-Está bien-Accedió Jake, resignado.

-No se preocupe señor Black, yo me encargo de él- Se apresuró a añadir Matt, que no pensaba desaprovechar esa ocasión para hacerle la pelota al jefe- Ya veras que amiguitos que nos vamos a hacer Jake.

Pero el niño, que no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, aprovechó que su madre no estaba cerca para morderle uno de los dedos de la mano que él pretendía que le cogiera.

-Yo no soy tu amigo-Le aclaró con los ojos entrecerrados pegándole otro pisotón en el pie izquierdo.

Afortunadamente para él, Sirius ya había cerrado la puerta del despacho, así que ese día no seria castigado por agredir al _pobre_ hombre que trabajaba para su padre.

-¿Dónde está Jake?-Preguntó Katrina cuando vio entrar a su marido y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Lo he dejado con Wilkins y la nueva secretaria.

-Es muy atractiva-Comentó la morena, sentada en el sillón de oficina al otro lado de la mesa- Y no parece que le haya hecho mucha gracia que estés casado.

Sirius sonrió divertido, y sin dejar de hacerlo rodeó la mesa para masajear los hombros de su mujer.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa-Le susurró al inclinarse sobre ella.

-¡No estoy celosa!-Aseguró reincorporándose para encarar a su marido- Tan solo digo que podías haber escogido a otra con un poco más de _experiencia_.

-¿Con más arrugas y faja en vez de fino encaje?

-Por ejemplo.

El matrimonio mantuvo el contacto visual durante unos segundos antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Era como volver a sus años de estudiantes, cuando los celos y los malos entendidos estaban a la orden del día.

-¿Qué te parece si le pido a Wilkins que se encargue de Jake y nos tomamos unos minutos de descanso?-Propuso Sirius con picardía, desabrochándole la fina chaqueta- Estas muy sexy con este traje.

-Y tú al parecer no valoras demasiado la integridad física de tus empleados-Bromeó, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su marido- No podría asegurarte que al salir encontrásemos a Wilkins de una sola pieza. Jake no le tiene en muy alta estima.

-Sí, está claro que ha sacado tu carácter.

Sirius río y la mujer frunció el entrecejo. Era cierto que en muchos aspectos su hijo se parecía a ella, pero en la mayoría tanto Velkan como Jake habían salido a su padre. Orgullosos, egocéntricos y con una más que evidente predilección por el sexo opuesto.

"_Sólo hay que ver como se desnucan cuando ven pasar a una chica guapa por su lado_" Pensó, sarcástica.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, podría decirse que en la mayoría de los aspectos Kim se parecía a su padre más que su hermano. En el fondo Velkan era más reflexivo que la joven Black. Y es que la joven Black podía llegar a ser muy impulsiva.

-Claro que no le culpo-Añadió, chasqueando la lengua- Odio que bese el suelo que piso con tal de hacerte la pelota.

-Soy el jefe ¿Qué quieres que haga?-Sonrió alzando a su mujer en peso para obligarla a sentarse sobre el escritorio- Ahora, ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de Wilkins y sus subordinaciones y recompensas mi trabajo como sólo tú sabes hacerlo?

Katrina sonrió divertida y acercando su rostro al del hombre le besó suavemente. Primero fue un simple roce de labios, pero no tardó en adquirir esa pasión a la que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Dejándose llevar por el momento e insensatamente, olvidándose de donde se encontraban, Sirius le quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a subirle la falda en el preciso instante en el que alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Ya estáis haciendo bebés otra vez?-Preguntó la graciosa voz del más pequeño de sus hijos- ¡Si ya os he dicho que no quiero más hermanitos!

El matrimonio, que se había separado rápidamente después de la intrusión, se miraron y sonrieron un poco abochornados. Se suponía que eran adultos, pero a veces les resultaba difícil comportarse como tales.

-Lo siento señor, se me ha escapado-Intervino Matt, que acaba de entrar al despacho cojeando ligeramente y frotándose la cabeza adolorido- Se suponía que yo tenía que correr y él tenía que darme con el tirachinas, pero cuando me he descuidado…

-Jake, ¿Tienes algo que decir a eso?-Preguntó su madre con severidad.

-Chivato- Acusó por lo bajo sin dejar de fulminar al hombre con la mirada.

Katrina negó con la cabeza, y percatándose por primera vez de la curiosa mirada de Wilkins, se apresuró a ponerse la chaqueta y a adecentarse un poco antes de salir del despacho.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos-Suspiró la mujer besando la mejilla de su marido y cogiendo la mano de su hijo- Y ya hablaremos en casa de esto, Jake. Lo siento mucho señor Wilkins –Se disculpó al pasar por su lado-Le aseguro que no volverá a repetirse.

-¡Oh! Si no importa, no pasa nada –Aseguró, restándole importancia con una sonrisa- ¡Si yo adoro a los niños!

Pero pese a esa supuesta adoración hacia los más pequeños, Matt Wilkins no se privó de suspirar aliviado cuando el tercer hijo de los Black se metió en el ascensor. Y es que Jake Black, era mucho Jake Black.

**oOoOoOo**

Sin dejar de acariciarse la barbilla, miraba con recelo el sobre de color salmón que descansaba sobre la mesa. Sabía lo que era, sabía lo que significaba, pero abrirlo era como verse obligado a asumir la realidad. Una realidad que le preocupaba principalmente por su hijo Julius.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello ya un poco canoso y alargó el brazo para coger el sobre de una vez por todas. Con aspereza y un disgusto más que evidente, lo abrió y sacó la pequeña invitación en el mismo tono salmón que el sobre.

_Dafne Brown y Roger Caterham _

_Os invitamos a nuestra boda que se celebrará el día 18 de Agosto en la finca de la familia Caterham._

_Después tendrá lugar un banquete al que estáis todos invitados para celebrar nuestro enlace con familiares y amigos._

_Sería un orgullo para nosotros que nos acompañéis en este día tan especial._

_Se ruega confirmación._

Confirmación… si hubiese sido por él habría rechazado la invitación en el mismo instante en el que se la habían dado. No es que no se alegrase de que su ex mujer hubiese encontrado a alguien maravilloso y quisiese rehacer de nuevo su vida, sino que no soportaba que le mirasen con pena por no haber podido hacer él lo mismo. Y era eso lo que harían los invitados de la pareja en cuanto supieran que el ex marido de la novia había acudido a la celebración sólo y sin pareja a la vista.

Sí, si fuese por él no iría, estaba claro. Pero estaba su hijo. Julius, que vivía con él desde que se habían divorciado hacía siete años, lo había pasado muy mal pese a que la relación entre sus padres era excelente. No, no es que hubiese llorado, se hubiese encerrado en su habitación, o se hubiese negado a hablar hasta que sus padres volviesen a estar juntos, sino que con tan solo diez años habían sonreído y lo había aceptado como si de un adulto se tratase. Había preferido guardarse el dolor para sí y así no hacerles las cosas más difíciles a sus padres.

-Julius-Murmuró.

Pero aunque se había hecho el valiente, la herida aun no había terminado de cicatrizar y él sabía mejor que nadie, que necesitaría a alguien que le apoyase cuando su madre dijera _'si quiero'_ a otro hombre que no era su padre.

Soltando otro suspiro, metió de nuevo la invitación en el sobre y la guardó entre las páginas de uno de sus libros cuando los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en la amplia aula. Ahora debía de dejar sus problemas personales al margen y dar lo mejor de si a todos esos jóvenes. Y es que ser profesor de universidad podía ser bastante duro.

Recorrió el aula con sus ojos dorados y se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño claro cada vez más canoso, antes de reincorporarse. Remus Lupin era un hombre alto, ahora menos atlético que en su juventud pero que, pese a su rostro cansado, seguía resultando bastante atractivo. O al menos eso era lo que opinaba el numeroso grupo de alumnas que siempre se sentaban en primera fila. Alumnas que seguramente estarían encantadas de tener aunque fuera una aventura pasajera con él. Pero Remus-que pensaba que eso no eran más que tonterías de Katrina y Lily- tenía claro que nunca pasaría. Si alguna vez se decidiese a rehacer su vida, sería con una mujer de su edad no con una chiquilla quince años más joven que acababa de empezar a vivir.

Miró de reojo el reloj y abrió la página de uno de sus tantos libros antes de dirigirse a la pizarra. Hasta dentro de una hora y medía, para él sólo debían existir los números. Los números y nada más.

**OoOoOoO**

-Te lo aseguro, has salido ganando- Opinó Nel, abriendo la puerta de su casa- Mira, Cho será guapa y todo lo que tú quieras, pero a caprichosa no la gana nadie. De verdad, no pegabais ni con cola.

-Vaya, no sabía que pensaras eso- Comentó sorprendido, dejando la mochila en el recibidor- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Nunca me lo has preguntado- La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se recogió el pelo en un moño improvisado- En serio, de verías fijarte en chicas que si valen la pena y no sólo que sean guapas.

El joven Potter se dejó caer sobre el sofá y encendió la televisión con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-A ver, según tú, ¿Con que chica crees que debería salir?-Preguntó Harry, divertido.

-Con Ginny, por ejemplo-Contestó Nel con simpleza- Es inteligente, divertida y guapa.

Harry, que se había girado a mirar a su hermana con una expresión de evidente sorpresa en el rostro, repitió el nombre de la joven Weasley y se echó a reír.

-Debes estar bromeando- Determinó, volviendo a centrar su atención en el televisor- ¿Ginny? ¿Tanto deseas que Ron me mate?

-Pues no sé porque- Bufó la joven, sentándose en el sillón que había al lado de su hermano- ¿O es que acaso las chicas que tenemos hermanos mayores no podemos salir con nadie?

-No me refería a eso- Rió, mirando a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo- Pero sí, al menos en tu caso, en cuanto te gradúes pienso internarte en un convento.

-¡Harry!

El aludido volvió a reír y Nel rodó los ojos con desesperación. Sabía que Harry no hablaba en serio, pero a veces si que podía llegar a ser un poco protector.

"_Claro que no tanto como Ron con Ginny ¡Gracias a Dios!"_ Pensó, aliviada.

Y es que el joven Weasley era algo más que sobre protector con su hermana pequeña. Se había encargado de arruinarle varias citas y si no fuera porque Ginny era una chica con carácter, posiblemente llevaría uno de esos rastreadores de la tele colgando del cuello.

-¡Ya estamos en casa!-Avisó James en tono jovial desde el recibidor- ¿Es que nadie viene a saludarnos?

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó Nel corriendo hasta la entrada para abrazar a su madre.

La pelirroja recibió a sus hijos entre sus brazos y besó sus cabellos en un gesto de afecto al que les tenía acostumbrados desde pequeños.

El señor Potter observó la escena enternecido, pero no tardó en mostrar en su rostro un falso mohín de disgusto que hizo reír a su esposa.

-¡Oye, que estoy aquí!-Protestó James, intentando hacerse notar.

-Hola papá-Saludaron los dos jóvenes al unísono, haciendo un gesto de cabeza o dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el brazo- ¿Y como está la chica? ¿Ha mejorado?

La señora Potter suspiró ante la pregunta de su hijo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros le guió hasta el salón, seguidos de James y Nel.

-La verdad es que no-Contestó sentándose en el sofá, en medio de sus dos hijos- Y la madre está destrozada.

-Pobrecita-Murmuró Nel, bajando la mirada- Tiene que ser horrible que una persona a la que quieres tanto esté en esa situación y tú no puedas hacer nada. No puedo… ni imaginármelo.

Las miradas de los señores Potter se cruzaron durante unas milésimas de segundo. Un breve periodo de tiempo que fue suficiente para recordar que un tiempo atrás ellos estuvieron en una situación bastante similar e igual de frustrante.

-¿Vas a salir también esta tarde?-Preguntó Harry, mirando a su madre- Supongo que irás a verla.

-Eso había pensado-Admitió Lily, mirando a sus hijos con cierta culpabilidad en sus ojos- Pero quizás sea mejor que me quede. Ahora que habéis comenzado las vacaciones podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos,-Suspiró- A veces pienso que no paso el tiempo suficiente con vosotros.

-¡Qué va! ¡No te preocupes!-Nel sonrió, buscando el apoyo de su hermano con la mirada- Todos sabemos lo importante que es para ti tu trabajo y te admiramos por ello. ¿Verdad Harry?

-Claro-Apoyó el chico, abrazando a la mujer- Además, tenemos todo un verano por delante. Tiempo de sobra para que estés con nosotros.

Lily miró a sus hijos con cariño y volvió a abrazarlos ante el desconcierto de los dos jóvenes, que no tardaron en sonreír. Su madre siempre había pecado precisamente de ser muy cariñosa, aunque cuando se enfadaba era lo más parecido a un huracán en pleno apogeo.

-Así que soy como los pañuelos, de usar y tirar- Comentó James, mirando a su familia con cierto recelo- En cuanto pones los espermatozoides si te he visto no me acuerdo. Menudos desagradecidos.

Su mujer y sus hijos rieron por el comentario pero el señor Potter, que parecía haberlo dicho muy en serio, frunció un poco más el ceño.

-Eso, eso, vosotros reíos- Farfulló, picado- Pero ya veremos la gracia que te hace a ti, Harry, cuando te toque.

-No sé que decirte-Contestó el chico reincorporándose- Estoy planteándome muy seriamente meterme a monje. ¿Qué hay de comer?

Y con los brazos tras la cabeza, salió del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina ignorando la expresión de horror en el rostro de su padre.

-¿Monje?-Repitió James, mirando a su mujer sin comprender- ¿Se va a meter en un monasterio?

-Eso parece- Asintió Nel con una ligera sonrisa- De todas formas no le hagáis mucho caso. Ya verás como se le pasa en cuanto conozca a alguna chica mona.

-Crucemos los dedos-Pidió James, mirando la puerta por la que había salido su hijo- No me gustaría quedarme sin nietos.

-¡Eh! Que todavía estoy yo- Advirtió la joven Potter mirando a su padre de forma evidente.

-Ya, pero es que a ti si que te vamos a meter en un convento.

E ignorando la evidente indignación que reflejaba el rostro de su hija, el señor Potter abandonó la habitación tarareando una de esas canciones de cuando él era joven y que ya estaban más que pasadas de moda.

-Es la segunda persona que me lo dice esta mañana –Declaró, mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido- No os lo estaréis planteando en serio ¿Verdad?

Lily estalló en sonoras carcajadas que no tardaron en contagiar a su hija, quien también se echó a reír.

Esa era su familia. James, Harry, Nel y ella. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que iba a ser tan feliz? Aun más, ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que la principal causa de su felicidad, iba a ser ese niño de pelo alborotado que le había cedido su bocadillo después de tirarle el suyo en el cajón de arena de la guardería?

Las cosas cambian. Nunca salen como se habían planeado. Pero es que, a veces, las cosas imprevistas son las mejores.

**oOoOoOo**

Con las bolsas de la compra entre los brazos, el bolso apunto de caérsele y mirando a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo, la mujer cogió las cartas del buzón y se dirigió por el gracioso camino de piedra hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¡Yo… soy… tu padre!-Exclamó el pequeño Black, recordando una de las frases de su película favorita-¡Nooo!

-Jake, deja de jugar con el pan –Le ordenó al niño, quien utilizaba las barras de pan como si de espadas láser se tratase-Nuca debí dejarte ver Star Was.

Su hijo la ignoró y Katrina suspiró resignada. Ayudándose de la pared, buscó las llaves en el bolso e introdujo la correcta en la cerradura. Al menos después de una ajetreada mañana ya estaba en casa. Por fin.

-Hogar, tranquilo y dulce hogar- Murmuró empujando la puerta con una ligera sonrisa.

Pero lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta le hizo replantearse seriamente la posibilidad de encontrar más tranquilidad en el centro de la ciudad que en su propia casa.

Una en ropa de baño y el otro sólo con los pantalones puestos, Velkan y Kim corrían por el salón como si de un campo de batalla se tratase. Ella le lanzaba todo lo que pillaba a mano y él, que nunca borraba la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, esquivaba los objetos sin demasiada dificultad. Después de todo, el joven Black era francamente bueno en los deportes y su hermana un completo desastre.

-¡Espera que te coja!-Amenazó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada- ¡Voy a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara!

-¿Quieres que me eche a temblar?- Bromeó Velkan, esquivando otro cojín.

-¡Kimberly!-Avisó cuando la joven dio muestras de coger el jarrón más cercano para tirárselo a su hermano- ¿Es qué no podéis estar cinco minutos en la misma habitación sin mataros? Os advierto que con ojos o sin ellos mañana nadie se libra de limpiar la casa.

Los mellizos, que parecieron reparar por primera vez en la presencia de su madre, se giraron para mirarla y, tras unos segundos en silencio, comenzaron a excusarse sin dejar de señalar, insultar y acusar al otro como el único y verdadero culpable de lo ocurrido.

Katrina, ya acostumbrada a la actitud infantil de sus dos hijos mayores, se dirigió a la cocina ignorando las protestas de los dos Black.

-¡¿Pero nos estás escuchando?!-Preguntaron los dos, al unísono.

-¿Eh? ¿Decíais algo?

-¡Mamá!

La señora Black siguió guardando la comprar y se permitió sonreír cuando estuvo segura de que sus hijos no podían verla. Y es que, les recordaba tanto a ellos… A James, a Lily, a Remus, a Sirius y a ella misma. A veces, cuando les miraba, era como volver durante unos instantes a su juventud.

"_Juventud…_"Suspiró "_Difícil juventud_"

-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Tengo o no tengo razón?-Preguntó Velkan, colocando el paquete de azúcar en la alacena.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó la joven Black, pegando a su hermano en la cara con el apio- Y ya me estás devolviendo el móvil si no quieres que… ¡Ahhhhhh!

Un grito desgarrador sobresaltó a Katrina obligándola a girarse. Frente a ella y con más ímpetu del necesario, Kimberly intentaba ahogar a su hermano con un paño de cocina mientras Jake, que siempre se unía a un bombardeo, le pegaba con la barra de pan.

-¡Mamá, salva a tu pobre hijo desvalido! –Suplicó Velkan con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano hacia su madre.

-¡Desvalido te voy a dejar yo!-Amenazó Kim, apretando el paño un poco más alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

-¡Y yo! ¡Y yo!-Apoyo Jake.

La señora Black se acarició la sien y suspiró. Como siempre al final le tocaba intervenir. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en el que hablasen sus diferencias como adultos? Les miró una vez más, y negó con la cabeza.

"_Paciencia_" Se animó "_Aún falta mucho_"

-¡Bueno, ya es suficiente!-Exclamó, cerrando la puerta de uno de los armarios dando un portazo- Kim, deja de intentar ahogar a tu hermano. Jake, ya te he dicho que no juegues con el pan. Y Velkan…

Su hijo la miró con una sonrisa inocente y Katrina suspiró. Se le podían decir tantas cosas al mayor de sus hijos que ya no valía la pena ni repetirlas.

-A ver, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas. Sus hijos entreabrieron la boca a la par, pero su madre les detuvo haciéndoles un gesto con la mano- De uno en uno.

-Yo primero-Pidió Kim, fulminando al chico con la mirada- ¡Me ha quitado el móvil y estaba leyendo los mensajes cuando he entrado a su habitación! ¡Esto es un atentado contra mi intimidad! ¡¿Es que acaso yo le quito sus cosas?! –La mujer y sus dos hermanos fruncieron el entrecejo y Kim suspiró, aun indignada- ¡Bueno, pero no cotilleo sobre su vida privada! Si a eso que tiene se le puede llamar vida privada, claro está.

-Para que lo sepas, microbio, me sobra vida privada y chicas que quieren compartirla conmigo –Alardeó, guiñándole un ojo-Y te aclararé que tus mensajes me importan menos que la posibilidad de que el hobby oculto de Snape sea bailar valet. Lo hago por trabajo.

Katrina rodó los ojos y siguió comiéndose la manzana con resignación. Aunque tanto Lily como ella habían intentado por todos los medios no inculcarles a sus hijos rencor contra Malfoy y Snape- Rivales en la infancia de sus maridos y el amigo de estos- lo cierto es que parecía ser algo innato. Los padres les detestaban y los hijos, por supuesto, no podían ser menos.

-¡¿Trabajo?!-Repitió Kim, exaltada- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-Ya sabes-Contestó, apoyado en la encimera y moviendo la mano de un lado para otro- Yo me entero si estás saliendo con alguien, yo se lo digo a papá. Papá, James y Remus le castran y a mi me deja ir a la exhibición de Moto Cross el mes que viene.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú padre te está sobornando con eso?!-Exclamó Katrina, indignada- ¡Creía haberle dicho que estabas castigado!

-Debe haberlo olvidado- Contestó Velkan, un poco apurado por haberse ido de la lengua.

La mujer le dio un fuerte bocado a la manzana y siguió masticando con los ojos entrecerrados. Con razón ella quedaba siempre como la mala frente a sus hijos. ¡Sirius Black era el amo del soborno! Pero se iba a enterar. ¡Oh si!

-¡Quieto ahí Velkan Black!-Exclamó Kimberly, interponiéndose entre la puerta y él- ¿Cómo que papá te paga para espiarme? ¡Pensaba que eso ya lo habíais dejado!

-Es un negocio muy rentable y un estudiante tiene muchos gastos-Se excusó su hermano.

-¡¿Mamá, no le estás oyendo?!-Preguntó la chica, buscando el apoyo de su progenitora- ¡Papá ya vuelve a meterse en mis cosas! ¡¿Es que no hay intimidad en esta casa?!

La joven Black miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos, como si ésta estuviese en la obligación de contestar a una pregunta tan vital. ¿Intimidad en esa casa? Ninguna. Y mucho menos si se trataba sobre la vida amorosa de su única hija. Sirius Black podía llegar a ser un poco sobre protector.

-¿Tengo que responderte a eso? Ya conoces a tu padre-Cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa. Kim enarcó una ceja- Está bien, hablaré con él. Y sobre el móvil…-Añadió, recorriendo la cocina con la mirada- ¿Dónde está?

-Ahí-Señalaron Jake y Kim, uno con una sonrisa de diversión mientras que la otra con auténtica repulsión.

Katrina siguió las indicaciones de sus hijos con la mirada, pero lo que había desagradado tanto a la hija no sorprendió tanto a la madre.

-Como si tuvieras cinco años- Comentó, negando con la cabeza- ¿Es qué no podías guardarlo en otro sitio?

-El único donde Kim no metería la mano-Sonrió, mirando sus pantalones cortos con satisfacción. Pero en sus ojos no tardó en aparecer una fingida preocupación-Creo.

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamó la morena, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo- Sólo de pensarlo me pongo mala.

Velkan sonrió burlón, no muy dispuesto a devolverle el teléfono móvil por propia voluntad al menos. Estaba deseando ir a esa carrera y su padre le había prometido que le compraría la entrada si averiguaba quien era el chico con el que no dejaba de mandarse mensajes. Y es que, esa era la parte negativa de que tu padre te pagase las facturas del móvil.

-En ese caso, creo que no me queda más remedio que tomar medidas- Dijo Katrina, acercándose a su hijo con resignación- Tendré que quitártelo yo misma.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Velkan, despavorido. Después de todo su madre era capaz de eso y más.

El joven Black, que desde un principio se había sentido dueño de la situación, se hizo hacia atrás con una expresión de horror que hizo estallar en sonoras carcajadas a sus dos hermanos.

-¡No hablarás en serio!

-¡Oh, vamos! - Contestó con naturalidad- Soy tu madre, anda que no te la he visto pocas veces.

-¡Pero eso era cuando tenía cinco años!-Señaló Velkan, intentando hacerla entrar en razón- Te aseguro que ha cambiado bastante.

-De eso yo no estoy tan segura- Intervino Kim, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El joven Black, que parecía estar pasando el peor momento de su vida, le hizo un gesto muy grosero con el dedo y siguió rodeando la mesa, huyendo de su madre.

-Venga, dejémonos ya de tonterías- Sentenció Katrina, enfadada- O le das el móvil a tu hermana inmediatamente, o te bajo los pantalones ahora mismo.

El chico, que se debatía entre la emoción de ir a la carrera y la necesidad de escapar de esa habitación con un poco de orgullo, miró a su madre y suspiró.

-Está bien-Accedió a regañadientes, lanzándole el móvil a su hermana- ¿Contenta?

-¡Qué asco! –Exclamó Kim, apartando el objeto lo máximo de ella- Ahora tendré que desinfectarlo.

El joven Black chasqueó la lengua y tras el permiso de su madre salió de la cocina.

-Velkan-Llamó, antes de que cruzase la puerta- Y que no te vuelva a ver hacerle ese gesto a tu hermana.

El chico bufó, y dando grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones. Francamente, adoraba a su madre. Era la mujer más increíble que conocía, pero a veces le sacaba de quicio. Y es que, como decía su padre, era una mujer de armas tomar.

**oOoOoOo**

Cerró el buzón dando un golpe y se acercó a la entrada de la casa mientras leía los remitentes de las cartas. Era la monotonía de siempre. Cogía las cartas del buzón, entraba a la casa, dejaba la mochila en el salón y se dirigía a la cocina para calentar la comida que su padre le había preparado antes irse a trabajar. La verdad es que a veces extrañaba el llegar a su casa y no encontrar la calurosa bienvenida de su madre, pero con el paso del tiempo había llegado a acostumbrarse. Habían pasado muchos años y además, como tantas veces le había dicho Velkan, vivir sólo con su padre tenía sus ventajas.

"_Es una casa de hombres_" Sonrió, sacando la olla de la nevera y poniéndola a calentar _"No hay normas, sólo desorden y juergas hasta el amanecer"_

Pero lo cierto es que ellos dos no podían ir más en contrae del tópico. Mirase donde mirase, en su casa reinaba la limpieza y el orden. ¿Pero que podían hacer? Ellos eran así.

-Del banco, del banco…-Murmuró, dejando caer las cartas sobre la mesa. Pero dos entre todas ellas llamaron su atención- ¿Julie Sheppard?

Soltando una ligera carcajada, dejó caer las dos últimas cartas sobre la mesa y, tras regular el fuego, se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Julie Sheppard… Sólo el oír mencionar su nombre le hacía sonreír. Julie era una excéntrica mujer de treinta y tantos años que había estado enamorada de su padre en su juventud.

"_Claro que el término obsesionada quizás sería más adecuado_" Se corrigió, recordando lo que le habían dicho sobre ella los dos mejores amigos de su padre.

Y es que, no fue hasta que se rindió en ese interminable maratón que pasaron a ser grandes amigos. Y ahora, veinte años después, aun seguían siéndolo. Era raro que no les escribiera cada dos semanas como máximo y cada tres días si tenía alguna novedad. Y decía _les escribía_ porque la mujer se había quedado prendada de Julius al verlo por primera vez. Decía que le recordaba tanto a su padre de joven que le daban ganas de apretujarlo. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño la efusividad de Julie le aterrorizaba, pero a sus diecisiete años sólo podía hacerlo reír.

Alguna vez había llegado a preguntarse-sobre todo cuando era pequeño y sus padres acababan de divorciarse- como hubiese sido su vida si su madre hubiese sido Julie y no Dafne Brown. ¿Se habrían divorciado? Pero ahora comprendía que ni si quiera podía barajar esa posibilidad. Su padre y Julie eran muy distintos. Podían ser grandes amigos, pero no estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

"_Al igual que Kim y yo_"Pensó, cogiendo una de las tantas fotos que habían sobre la estantería de su habitación.

Salían ellos dos y sus rostros ocupaban toda la foto. Ambos llevaban dos gorros de lana que les tapaban las orejas y que, si no recordaba mal, combinaban con las bufandas que rodeaban sus cuellos. Se habían hecho esa foto ese mismo invierno, un día que había nevado y en el que todavía estaban juntos.

Dejó la foto junto a las demás y se tumbó sobre la cama. Habían estado saliendo durante tres meses, tres meses que habían sido maravillosos. Habían ido a muchísimos sitios y habían compartido tantos momentos juntos que no los olvidaría jamás. Sí, habían sido tres meses maravillosos y quizás por eso aun no lograba explicarse porque le había dejado. Era consciente que Kim no le quería ni la mitad de lo que él la quería a ella, pero aun recordaba la expresión de su rostro al terminar con él. Algo le había pasado. ¿Pero qué?

Julius suspiró y se quitó los zapatos. Fuese lo que fuese ya no importaba. Al día siguiente de romper todo volvió a la normalidad. Siguieron siendo los mejores amigos del mundo y esos tres meses solo quedaron como un vano recuerdo.

-Quizás ha sido lo mejor- Admitió, después de cuatro meses sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto- Ella sólo me ve como a su mejor amigo.

Y sabía que era verdad. Kim no estaba enamorada de él. Si habían aceptado salir con el joven Lupin fue porque creyó que podría funcionar. Se sentían a gusto estando juntos y se conocían desde pequeños ¿Qué podían perder?

Afortunadamente habían podido conservar su amistad, pero para Julius no era suficiente. Aun la quería y, aunque Velkan no lo entendiese, no le interesaba salir con ninguna otra chica. Y es que los Black tenían algo, algo que atraía y que era difícil olvidar.

El ruido del motor del coche de su padre le hizo reincorporarse. Miró por la ventana y comprobó con alegría que Remus acababa de llegar. Normalmente comía sólo, pero su padre siempre intentaba salir cuanto antes de la universidad para hacerlo con él. Sí, echaba de menos a su madre, pero se alegraba de haber decidido quedarse a vivir con él. Para Julius, sin duda, era el mejor padre del mundo.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Y por qué dices que no puedo ir?-Preguntó Ginny bastante alterada, entrando a su casa.

-Muy fácil-Contestó Ron entrando tras su hermana- ¡Por qué está llena de salidos que se aprovechan de chicas inocentes como a la testaruda que quiero hacer entrar en razón!

-¿Te refieres a salidos como tú?-Respondió la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo.

El joven Weasley la fulminó con la mirada y la chica le ignoró. Estaba harta de la sobreprotección del más pequeño de sus seis hermanos. Los demás, aunque también se preocupaban por su bienestar, no eran ni mucho menos tan pesados. Además, no se metían tanto en su vida y tampoco intentaban arruinarle las citas.

Al acordarse de el desastre en el que se había convertida su cita con Dean Thomas por culpa de su hermano, la ira que había sentido en ese momento volvió a emanar. Aunque fuera solamente para llevarle la contraria, iría a esa fiesta.

-Pues espera que hable con mamá- Dijo Ron, sacando a la luz su último recurso- En cuanto le diga de que va la fiesta no te dejará ir.

Después de tal declaración, el joven Weasley se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso de si mismo. Pero Ginny, a la que al parecer no le había intimidado nada su amenaza, le sonrió con descaro antes de acercarse a él de forma peligrosa.

-¿No se te olvida un pequeño detalle?-Preguntó de forma casual. Su hermano la miró sin entender- Si le dices en que consiste la fiesta no seré yo la única que no vaya. Además… -Añadió, amenazante- Como abras esa bocaza, le contaré a mamá que te ha quedado química y matemáticas para septiembre y creeme que así seguro que tú no vas a ningún sitio.

El chico la miró con rencor y ella, tras dedicarle una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió a su habitación.

-Clavadita a mi madre-Murmuró haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Decías algo Ronald?-Preguntó una voz tras ella.

El chico se giró sobresaltado encontrándose con una mujer bajita y regordeta, de cabello rojizo bastante descuidado y pequeños ojos marrones. Era Molly Weasley, el pilar de esa gran familia en la que él formaba parte.

-No, nada- Negó, rascándose la cabeza por inercia- Oye mamá, hay una fiesta esta noche en casa de una amiga ¿Podemos ir no?

-¿Ginny también?

-Sí, supongo- Afirmó, no demasiado complacido-

-¿Van a ir Harry y los demás?-Ron asintió, tragando salido- Esta bien, pero os quiero aquí antes de la una.

-Dos.

-Una y media, y es mi última palabra- Le advirtió, limpiando el feo jarrón de una tía abuela suya con el plumero- Y más te vale no llegar tarde.

El joven Weasley bufó, pero sabiendo que no sacaría nada más de la mujer se dirigió también hacia su cuarto. Ahora debía encontrar algún bañador mínimamente decente con el que presentarse a la fiesta

"_Y ese es otro problema_"

-Por cierto Ron-Llamó su madre, cuando sólo había subido unas cuantas escaleras- Dile a tu hermana que baje a poner la mesa, la comida ya está lista.

El chico volvió a asentir y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Odiaba pertenecer a una familia tan numerosa, y especialmente ser el más pequeño de todos ellos –sin contar a Ginny- porque nunca le tomaban en serio. Pero algún día las cosas cambiarían y les daría una lección a todos. Claro que si.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Intimidad, Sirius! ¡Intimidad!- Insistió, mirando esporádicamente a su marido mientras cortaba el pan- ¿Te suena esa palabra?

-No la he oído en mi vida- Se encogió de hombros el aludido, cogiendo una cerveza de la nevera- Cariño, si sólo me preocupo por el bienestar de nuestra pequeña.

-Ya no es una niña, Sirius-Le recordó, soltando un suspiro- Y es muy normal que quiera tener novio.

-Pero es que es muy joven para eso-Protestó, dejándose caer en la silla con pesadez- Y los chicos van a lo que van.

Katrina negó con la cabeza y se giró para seguidamente apoyarse sobre la mesa de la cocina y mirar a su marido con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Y según tú, ¿A qué es lo que van exactamente?

-Pues… ya sabes- Contestó, moviendo la botella de cerveza que tenía en una mano de un lado para otro- Buscan lugares oscuros donde meterles mano a chicas inocentes como nuestra Kim.

-¿Cómo despensas, por ejemplo?-Preguntó la señora Black, recodando la afición que tenía su marido por besarla entra las latas de melocotón y pimientos rojos. El hombre sonrió inocentemente- No harán nada que no hayamos hecho nosotros antes.

-Y eso me preocupa-Masculló, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad.

Katrina metió la tortilla en el pan y dejó el bocadillo en cima de la mesa antes de asomarse unos segundos a la puerta de la cocina para llamar al más pequeño de sus hijos.

-¿Y qué pasa con Julius?-Inquirió la mujer, recogiendo lo que había puesto en la encimera- No parecías muy disgustado cuando estaba saliendo con él.

-Es el hijo de Remus-Contestó el señor Black con aire evidente- Además, me gusta como yerno. Sí, deberían volver.

Su mujer negó con la cabeza y volvió a llamar al pequeño Black, quien parecía estar demasiado ocupado jugando con los videojuegos para acordarse de que era la hora de la cena.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que respetes la intimidad de tu hija- Resumió Katrina, soltando un suspiro- ¡Jake, ven de una vez! ¡No me hagas ir a buscarte!

-¡Ya voy!- Contestó la graciosa voz del niño desde el salón.

-Kim sabe muy bien lo que hace-Le aseguró- Y te aseguro que si sale con un alguien no será porque la estén obligando. Sabe lo que quiere.

-Como todos los Black-Sonrió Sirius, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. Katrina frunció el entrecejo y él suspiro- Está bien, no me inmiscuiré demasiado en la vida privada de Kim- Su mujer frunció un poco más el entrecejo y a Sirius no le quedó más remedio que desistir- No me inmiscuiré _nada _en la vida de nuestra hija. ¿Contenta?

La señora Black le sonrió y Sirius negó con la cabeza. Era como luchar contracorriente. Al final acababas perdiendo.

-¡Joh, mamá!-Protestó Jake, entrando a la cocina y subiéndose a una de las sillas con relativa dificultad- ¿Por qué no puedo comer en el salón? ¡Estoy a punto de pasarme el juego!

-Pues porque lo pones todo lleno de migajas y luego soy yo quien tiene que recogerlo-Contestó Katrina con simpleza, acercándose a la nevera- ¿Qué te apetece de postre?

El niño se encogió de hombros y Sirius le revolvió el cabello mirándolo con orgullo. Aun no podía creerse que tuviese esa familia tan maravillosa. Teniendo en cuenta la relación que tenía con sus padres y su hermano pequeño, era comprensible que no hubiese creído tener la oportunidad de aspirar a algo mejor. Pero fue cruzarse Katrina Turner en su corazón, que todo en lo que había creído hasta entonces se deshizo con rapidez. Ella le demostró que lo que importaba realmente era uno mismo y no tus orígenes. Que valía la pena luchar por lo que uno quería. Y él había luchado por un futuro mejor de lo que había sido su infancia. Un futuro en el que ella estuviese a su lado. Ella y ahora sus tres hijos. Su familia.

-… y ya sabes, tú por tu lado y yo por el mío-Le recordó el joven Black, entrando a la cocina detrás de su hermana- Prefiero que no sepan que estoy emparentado con un microbio como tú.

-¡Oh, claro! Como no nos parecemos… -Se mofó Kim, sarcástica, girándose hacia su hermano- Pero en algo estoy de acuerdo. Como me molestes… ¡Plash!-Exclamó, dando un golpe a la mesa y sobresaltando a Jake- Te aplastaré.

-Siempre oyendo palabras cariñosas. ¡Qué dulzura de hogar!

Los dos mellizos miraron a su madre con el entrecejo fruncido, quien les ignoró dejando sobre la encimera un plato envuelto con un papel metálico.

-Llevadle esto a James cuando vayáis a por Harry y los demás ¿Vale?

La joven Black le hizo un gesto a su hermano dándole a entender que tendría que llevarlo él, mientras Velkan negaba con la cabeza, reacio a tener que hacer de mensajero de nadie.

-Un momento, ¿Es que os vais a algún sitio?-Preguntó Sirius repentinamente, alzando la cabeza con atención.

-A una fiesta en casa de Chang-Contestó el mayor de sus hijos, dándole un mordisco al bocadillo de su hermano. Jake le fulminó con la mirada y le pegó un pellizco en el brazo haciendo que en el rostro de Velkan apareciese una mueca de dolor- ¡Enano!

-Por favor mamá, hasta las tres-Pidió Kim, con las manos juntas y mirada suplicante-Te prometo que no más tarde de esa hora.

-Venga, mamá-Apoyó Velkan, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

-Venga, Katy-Animó Sirius, con una mirada maliciosa-Deja a los chicos que se diviertan.

La aludida, que pasaba la mirada de unos a otros intentando encontrar un poco de apoyo, se detuvo en su marido quien le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que ella conocía tan bien y que sólo quería decir una cosa: Que en sus palabras había una doble intención. Y ella sabía muy bien cual era.

-Esta bien-Se resignó, viéndose rodeada de un momento a otro por los brazos de sus hijos- Pero como no estéis aquí a las tres, pienso ataros a la pata de la cama hasta Navidad ¿Queda claro?

-Completamente.

Katrina negó con la cabeza resignada antes de agarrar a su hija del brazo cuando Velkan se alejó un poco más de ella, al ser llamado por su padre.

-Échale un vistazo a tu hermano de vez en cuando ¿Vale?

-Vigila a tu hermana ¿Eh?-Le ordenó Sirius, tras obligar al joven Black a inclinarse ligeramente-Que no se le acerque ningún moscardón.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, pero tenían claro que cuando cruzasen esa puerta pensaban olvidarse de que tenían hermanos. Después de todo ese era el pacto a la hora de ir a una fiesta. Si uno no decía nada a sus padres, el otro tampoco hablaría.

-Bueno, nos vamos- Se despidió Kim, abrazando a su padre por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Que hemos quedado a las nueve y media y ya se nos hace tarde.

-¡Chicos!-Llamó su madre con una sonrisa inocente cuando los mellizos estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral-Se os olvida el flan.

La joven Black le sacó la lengua a su hermano y antes de que éste pudiese protestar, Kim abandonó la casa ante la mirada incrédula.

-¡Será…!

-Lo siento, cielo- Sonrió Katrina, pasándole el plato envuelto en papel plateado- ¡Pasadlo bien!

El joven Black gruñó y cerró la puerta dando un pequeño portazo. Su madre amplió la sonrisa y con las manos en las caderas rió.

"_Como me gusta meterme con ellos_" Pensó, divertida "_Si es que se parecen tanto a su padre…"_

Pero cuando se giró, la escena que se encontró frente a ella la hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Su marido, quien se había colocado de cuclillas frente a la silla de Jake, le daba un poco de ensalada alterando con un mordisco del bocadillo de tortilla casi acabado. Cualquier persona pensaría que no era más que instinto paternal, pero si conocía a Sirius Black sabía que ése no era el motivo esa noche.

-Venga, otro bocado-Apremió el hombre, emocionado- Más grande.

-Sirius, ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-Preguntó, con las manos aun en las caderas.

-Nada, que al niño le ha entrado mucho sueño y quiere irse a la cama.

-No, si no tengo…

Pero cuando Jake abrió la boca su padre le metió el último trozo de bocadillo que quedaba, antes de cogerlo como un saco de patatas y sacarlo de la cocina.

-¡No te preocupes, cariño!-Exclamó, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa-¡Qué yo le ayudo a acostarse!

Cinco minutos después el niño estaba en la cama con el pijama puesto, los dientes lavados, la vejiga vacía y el libro leído.

-Papá, pero si te has ido al final directamente-Le avisó Jake, señalando el libro con desconcierto- No me he enterado de nada.

-Es que el final es la parte más interesante-Se excusó Sirius, dándole un beso en la cabeza- ¡Venga, buenas noches!

Pero el niño no tenía ningunas ganas de dormir, y cuando su padre se giró para dejar el libro en su sitio, Jake hizo las sábanas a un lado y se reincorporó.

-No tengo ganas de dormir-Comentó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Me voy con mamá.

-¡No!-Exclamó Sirius, sacando un puñado de caramelos de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta-Se un niño bueno y acuéstate ya que es muy tarde.

-Vale, pero mañana me llevas a ver la exposición de serpientes africanas.

"_Si, posiblemente ahí encontremos a Snape entre una de ellas_" Pensó, sarcástico. Frunció el entrecejo y miró la mano que su hijo le ofrecía con desconfianza. Para tener cinco años era demasiado astuto. Sería un peligro para la competencia el día de mañana.

-Trato hecho-Acordó-Pero no te muevas de aquí.

Pero una voz a sus espaldas claramente enfadada, le hizo tensarse a la par que un sudor frío recorría toda su espina dorsal.

-Creo que es hora de que hablemos acerca de ese segundo punto que te había comentado-Comentó Katrina en un tono de voz en absoluto casual. Sirius se giró y la miró con una sonrisa culpable- Exactamente, rey del soborno.

El señor Black miró a su hijo quien, al ver entrar a su madre, se había tapado con las sábanas para hacerse el dormido. Y es que, al igual que el pequeño Black, Sirius sabía que le venía una buena.

**oOoOoOo**

_Queridos Remus y Julius:_

_Acabo de tirar las maletas de Ian desde el balcón del hotel. ¡Estoy indignada! ¿Os lo podéis creer? En nuestro aniversario de cinco años de casados no se le ocurre otra cosa que coquetear con una pelandrusca en cuanto me he dado la vuelta.¡ Si lo sé, me quedo en Gales y no me voy a ninguna parte! Ahora mismo está aporreando la puerta de nuestra habitación. ¡Pero que le zurzan! No pienso dejarle entrar. _

_Con amor, siempre vuestra…_

_Julie_

_Pd. Hawai es precioso. Tendríais que venir._

Remus soltó una carcajada y Julius sonrió después de que su padre le leyese la carta de la señora Sheppard. Sólo a ella se le ocurriría enviar una carta desde Hawai cuando sería mucho más sencillo llamarles por teléfono o enviarles uno de esos modernos correos electrónicos. Pero mientras que para unas cosas Julie era de lo más modernas, para otras era excesivamente tradicional y poco práctica, además de excéntrica.

-Pobre Ian-Comentó el joven Lupin, negando con la cabeza- Supongo que ahora estará pensando por qué se casó con alguien como ella.

-O más bien estará pensando que hacer para que Julie le perdone-Opinó Remus, dejando la carta sobre la mesa- La verdad es que su compromiso nos sorprendió a todos. Pero está claro que "El Tigre" cayó finalmente ante los encantos de Julie.

-O ante la presión-Corrigió el chico, recordando lo persistente e insistente que podía ser la ahora señora Sheppard-Porque que yo recuerde la idea de la boda no le motivaba mucho al pobre hombre.

-Tienes razón-Asintió Remus, dedicándole una sonrisa-En fin, supongo que tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que le amenazase con dejarle y enseñar no se que fotos algo comprometedoras.

-Si, un encanto de mujer-Comentó Julius, sarcástico.

El señor Lupin negó con el cabeza, divertido, y alargó el brazo para coger la otra carta que su vieja amiga de la juventud le había enviado. Sentado sobre una de las sillas de la cocina mientras su hijo recogía los últimos platos de la cena, Remus abrió la otra carta y volvió a sonreír esa noche.

-Aquí tenemos la continuación.

_Adorados Remus y Julius:_

_Espero que ésta carta llegue antes de que hayáis cogido un avión para Hawai. No es necesario que vengáis para castrar a Ian, para eso me basto sola. De todas formas la misión ha sido abortada. Todo ha sido un mal entendido. Ian no estaba ligando con la turista esa, sino que ella estaba ligando con él. Según me ha dicho, fue esa mujerzuela la que se le acercó para preguntarle la hora. Pero no os preocupéis, que en cuanto la pille pienso pegarle un pisotón con mis zapatos de tacón de aguja._

_Con amor, la todavía no viuda…_

_Julie Sheppard_

_Pd. Supongo que os preguntaréis porque llevo zapatos de tacón de aguja en estas playas paradisíacas, pero es que una siempre tiene que ir con estilo._

_Pd2: Nuestra reconciliación ha sido fabulosa. Hemos estado encerrados en la habitación todo el día._

-Podía haber omitido ese último detalle-Farfulló Julius, haciendo una mueca de desagrado-Sólo pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina.

-Ambas cartas son del mismo día, así que no debieron de estar mucho tiempo enfadados-Señaló Remus, recogiendo las cartas y guardándolas en un cajón- Bueno hijo, me voy a corregir un par de exámenes. ¿Vas a volver muy tarde?

-No, no lo creo.

El señor Lupin asintió y tras darle una palmadita en la espalda a su único hijo, salió de la cocina.

-Es lo bueno de no estar casado…-Se mofó, divertido-… que no tienes con quien discutir.

El joven Lupin hizo una mueca de disconformidad y terminó de guardar los platos limpios en su sitio antes de despedirse de su padre y abandonar la casa.

Por mucho que su padre quisiese aparentar que era feliz siendo soltero, Julius sabía que extrañaba esas discusiones matrimoniales y la dulce compañía de una mujer que envejecería a su lado. Y es que, aunque el joven Lupin le había insistido que a él no le importaba que saliese con otra mujer, Remus parecía reacio a la idea. Así que tan sólo le quedaba confiar en el destino para que, de nuevo, su padre volviese a enamorarse.

**oOoOoOo**

La señora Potter miró a su marido y a sus hijos y negó con la cabeza con resignación, pero sus labios se habían curvado en una tierna sonrisa.

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar y Lily se apresuró a abrir la puerta encontrándose frente a los dos rostros malhumorados de los hijos mayores de su mejor amiga.

-¿Otra vez discutiendo?-Inquirió, divertida- Anda, pasad.

-Toma, de parte de mi madre-Dijo el joven Black como saludo, pasándole el enorme plato que llevaba entre las manos- ¿Y Harry y Nel?

-En el salón, viendo los deportes.

Pero Velkan no necesitó nada más para dejar solas a su hermana y a su madrina y dirigirse al salón, deseoso de ver el resumen de los últimos partidos de fútbol de esa temporada y, por supuesto, el resumen de las últimas exhibiciones de Moto Cross.

-¿Y a éste que le pasa?-Preguntó Lily, caminando hacia la cocina.

-¡Bah! Es un idiota.

El joven Black entró al salón y, tras saludar escuetamente a su padrino y a sus dos hijos, se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones como si estuviese en su casa. Y es que, tanto para Velkan como para Kim, la casa Potter era como su segundo hogar, al igual que la casa Black para Harry y Nel. Después de todo pasaban casi el mismo tiempo en una que en otra.

_-… acelera y ¡Salta!-Narró el interlocutor, soltando una exclamación de emoción-¡Una doble pirueta mortal! Este chico si es temerario._

En la pantalla apareció el rostro de un chico de unos veinte años de edad, de bonitos ojos azules y cabello castaño que saludaba a la cámara con una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción.

-Oye, pues no está nada mal ese Hammond-Comentó Kim tras ellos, apoyada en el sofá- No tienes mal gusto, Nel.

-¡Oh vamos!-Exclamó Velkan, antes de que la pelirroja pudiese contestar- Nel no es como tú. A ella le gusta lo que hace, no si es guapo o menos guapo.

-Bueno, creo que una cosa no quita la otra-Opinó Nel, encogiéndose de hombros- El chico no está nada mal y viene bien de vez en cuando alegrarse un poco la vista ¿No?

La joven Potter levantó la cabeza encontrándose con tres miradas masculinas que la observaban con reproche. ¿Cómo osaba decir eso cuando se pasaba la vida con ellos tres? ¿No era eso suficiente para alegrarse la vista y más?

-Eso me ha dolido-Aseguró Harry, haciéndose el ofendido.

Su hermana le ignoró y se reincorporó para saludar a los recién llegados. Como siempre, Ron y Hermione venían discutiendo y cuando le preguntaron a Julius y a Ginny sobre que había pasado, ellos se limitaron a encogerse de hombros de forma desinteresada.

-¿Y hasta que hora os ha dejado Katrina?-Preguntó Lily, saludando a los recién llegados.

-Hasta las tres-Contestó Kim, quien estaba abrazada a la joven Potter.

-¿Las tres?-Repitió James con una sonrisa burlona- Menuda alegría se habrá llevado Sirius.

-Eso me ha parecido-Musitó Velkan, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

El señor Potter soltó una ligera carcajada y miró a su mujer con complicidad, quien negó con la cabeza al leer en los ojos de su marido cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Ron, mirando el reloj-La fiesta ya habrá empezado y como nos descuidemos nos quedamos sin bebidas.

-Bebidas sin alcohol supongo-Intervino James, mirando al pelirrojo con perspicacia.

-¡Oh claro! Desde luego.

El señor Potter volvió a reír y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa a su mejor amigo antes de darle un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

-Te está tomando el pelo, Ron-Le aclaró el moreno, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo a James-Adiós, papá.

-Pasadlo bien-Sonrió Lily, dándole un beso a Nel-Y a las tres os quiero aquí ¿Entendido?

Los nueve jóvenes se despidieron del matrimonio y entre risas y alguna que otra palabra mal sonante, se alejaron de la casa dispuestos a divertirse una noche más.

-Y pensar que hace nada nosotros éramos como ellos-Sonrió Lily, quien se había acercado a la ventana para verlos marchar-Siempre pensando en divertirnos.

-Bueno, eso aun podemos hacerlo.

James, que se había reincorporado cuando la calle volvió a su habitual silencio, se acercó a su mujer y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¡James!-Exclamó entre carcajadas, cuando su marido le puso una mano en el trasero- Estás loco.

-Siempre lo he estado-Le aseguró el hombre, cogiéndola en brazos ante la sorpresa de Lily-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres saber cómo nos divertimos los cuarentones?

**oOoOoOo**

Incluso antes de que llegasen a la casa, la música de la fiesta resonaba en sus oídos. La casa de los Chang era de tamaño medio, paredes blancas y con una decoración que era una combinación entre oriental y occidental.

Esquivando al resto de los invitados y un par de invitaciones poco honrosas por parte de los chicos y chicas que a las diez y media de la noche ya estaban bebidos, los nueve jóvenes llegaron al jardín trasero, lugar donde realmente estaba la fiesta.

-¿A quien ha invitado?-Cuestionó Ginny, sarcástica- ¿A todo Londres?

La parcela estaba llena de jóvenes que iban y venían de un lugar a otro con vasos en las manos mientras la otra mitad, en ropa de baño, se remojaba en la bonita piscina de la familia.

-No lo sé-Admitió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros- Lo único que puedo decirte, Ginny, es que disfrutes, porque con ésta fiesta empieza realmente el verano.

Mucho más motivados y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, el pequeño grupo se disperso dispuestos a hacer lo que mejor se les daba: Divertirse.

**Continuará…**

**Después de poco más de un año de finalizar "Jóvenes Rebeldes" aquí os traigo la segunda parte de esta disparatada historia. Supongo que para algunos habrá sido una sorpresa y que para otros no tanto porque ya les había adelantado la noticia jejeje, pero espero de verdad que la idea de una segunda parte os ilusione tanto como a mí y que os guste al menos tanto como JR. **

**Como habréis comprobado, éste es más bien un capítulo de presentación de los nuevos personajes y una pequeña explicación de que ha sido de los antiguos. Como veis, nuestros pequeños rebeldes se han casado, han tenido hijos y gozan de una estable vida familiar ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Eso no se sabe, especialmente si estoy yo involucrada jejeje. **

**Así que con la esperanza de que os haya gustado el primer capítulo para que me pidáis un segundo, me despido advirtiéndoos que en este nuevo fic, aunque sigue los pasos del anterior, va a tener muchas más emociones, más acción y que va a ser mucho más picante jejeje.**

**Un besito y espero recibir vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión ya que, como siempre digo, sin vuestro apoyo esto no sería posible. Por cierto, voy a reeditar los primeros capítulos de JR pero no habrá ningún cambio lo suficientemente importante para que sea necesario leerlos de nuevo. Más que nada es para corregir faltas de ortografía jeje.**

**Chao y gracias por leer!**


	2. Empieza el Verano

**2. Empieza el verano.**

La música no había dejado de sonar durante las casi dos horas que llevaban allí. Las risas, los gritos y el chapoteo del agua, sólo demostraba lo que ya resultaba evidente: La fiesta estaba siendo un completo éxito. Todos parecían estar pasándoselo en grande. Iban de un lado para otro con alguna bebida en la mano y bromeando con amigos y conocidos. Porque si algo podía decirse, es que prácticamente todos los presentes se conocían. Y es que no había mejor forma para dar la bienvenida al verano, que reunirse los estudiantes de los tres últimos cursos pertenecientes a cuatro de los institutos más ilustres de Londres: Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado en el césped y miró a sus amigos con un semblante aburrido. Bueno, quizás no todos estaban pasándoselo tan bien. Ron movió el hielo prácticamente derretido que había en su vaso y bufó, molesto. Al parecer no bastaba con ver a las chicas en bañador.

-En serio Harry-Gruñó, mirando a su amigo quien se sentado a su lado- ¿Seguro que no tengo nada en la cara?

El joven Potter suspiró un poco cansado de las quejas de su mejor amigo y giró la cabeza para encararle.

-Que no, Ron-Contestó, por quinta vez esa noche- Si tantas ganas tienes de ligar, levántate y acércate a alguna chica. No conseguirás nada si te quedas aquí sentado.

Al pelirrojo no le quedó más remedio que cruzarse de brazos tras la veracidad en las palabras de Harry. Pero es que tenía muy malas experiencias con las chicas. Cada vez que había intentado acercarse a una, se ponía nervioso, se le secaba la garganta y no dejaba de decir cosas estúpidas e incoherentes. Muchos lo hubiesen achacado a la timidez. Pero Ronald Weasley no era tímido, era torpe.

-Paso-Se resignó, tras unos segundos de reflexión- Necesito un par de copas más antes de moverme de aquí.

-¿Te ayudo?-Preguntó Julius tendiéndole su vaso, divertido por la situación.

El joven Weasley le fulminó con la mirada y Harry negó con la cabeza, resignado. Pero lo cierto era que a Ron no le faltaba razón. Resultaba especialmente patético estar en una fiesta, sin nada que beber en los vasos y mirando sentados desde un rincón como los demás se lo pasaban en grande. Quizás tenía que ver el echo de que sólo uno de ellos había ido a la fiesta sin verse influido por las coacciones del joven Black. Chico que por cierto había desaparecido a los pocos minutos de llegar a la fiesta y al que todavía no le habían visto el pelo.

-No, gracias-Contestó el pelirrojo con evidente sarcasmo- Esperaré a que mi táctica de quedarme sentado en compañía de dos tíos surja efecto.

-Prometedora estrategia-Comentó una voz tras ellos, haciéndose oír por encima de la música- ¿De verdad esperas que funcione?

Ron la miró durante unos segundos he hizo una mueca cuando volvió a centrar su atención al frente. La castaña se hizo paso entre Julius y Harry y chasqueó la lengua cuando el pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado para no cruzarse con los ojos marrones de ella.

-Bueno, quizás no sea tan mala táctica si has venido tú a aquí-Sonrió el joven Lupin, mirando a su pelirrojo amigo con malicia- ¿No crees, Ron?

-¡Vete a la mierda! –Exclamó el joven Weasley con las orejas enrojecidas y haciéndole un gesto grosero con el dedo- No bromees con esas cosas. Sólo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

-Pues tú precisamente no estás para tirar cohetes, que lo sepas-Contraataco Hermione, ofendida- No se en que estaría pensando cuando…

-No, el que no estaba pensando era yo-Aseguró Ron, reincorporándose para encararla- ¡Estaba borracho! Que no te quepa la menor duda. Por que jamás en mi sano juicio…

-Dirías lo que estas diciendo- Intervino Harry, agarrando a su mejor amigo del brazo para obligarle a sentarse de nuevo- ¿Por qué siempre que os cruzáis acabáis discutiendo sobre lo mismo? ¡Tan sólo fueron un par de besos!

-Los peores de mi vida- Aclaró Hermione, cruzada de brazos.

El joven Weasley la fulminó con la mirada y ella le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear. No es que se hubiesen llevado antes bien, pero desde que había ocurrido ese incidente hacía un par de semanas, sus encuentros suponían una batalla verbal que normalmente concluía con la victoria de Hermione y con Ron haciéndole burla cuando se alejaban.

-Bueno, vale, los peores- Accedió Harry, quien estaba acostumbrado a poner paz entre sus dos amigos- Pero hay cosas peores que besar a Ron ¿No?

El aludido se giró para mirar a Harry con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras Julius fingió toser para intentar disimular las ganas que tenía de echarse a reír. Era posible que las intenciones de Harry fueras buenas, pero no estaba beneficiando nada al pelirrojo. Al contrario, estaba complicando las cosas mucho más.

-Si tú lo dices… -Murmuró la castaña, no muy convencida

-Claro, es que como yo no soy Krum…

-¡¿Por qué siempre metes a Víctor en esto?!-Exclamó Hermione, con los brazos en las caderas.

Ron, que había vuelto a reincorporarse ante la impotencia de Harry y las carcajadas del joven Lupin, entreabrió la boca con la intención de contestar. Pero antes de que algún sonido pudiese salir de sus labios, volvió a estar en el suelo, esta vez a causa del empapado Velkan Black, quien se lanzó sobre él sin compasión.

-Ya me parecía a mí que estaba oyendo la melodiosa voz de mi querida Granger-Saludó, besando la mano de la chica, quien sonrió- Estás muy guapa con este bikini.

-Gracias.

-Velkan, no es por interrumpir tu intento de ligar con Hermione, pero estás aplastando a Ron- Avisó Julius, señalando al chico sobre el cual el moreno se había puesto de rodillas.

-¿Ron?-Repitió el joven Black desconcertado, mirando el suelo- ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí abajo pelirrojo?

-Buscando hormigas ¡¿Tú que crees?!

Velkan sonrió divertido y se reincorporó hasta situarse al lado de la castaña a la que, por cierto, aun no le había soltado la mano.

El joven Weasley se reincorporó perezosamente antes de fulminar a Velkan con la mirada. Sin embargo, las ganas que sintió de pegarle una patada en el trasero y mandarle por donde había venido, no tenía nada que ver con que hubiese estado apunto de morir asfixiado por falta de oxígeno, si no por las confianzas que tenía con cierta castaña. No es que a él le importase precisamente, pero no le gustaba para nada que les interrumpiesen cuando estaban _hablando._

-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Vais a dejar de hacer manitas?-Preguntó, soltando un gruñido- Te recuerdo, Hermione, que estábamos hablando.

-Discutiendo-Corrigió la aludida, con una sonrisa forzada.

-Manteniendo un caluroso debate más bien-Aclaró, dedicándole una sonrisa tan artificial como la de ella- Exactamente estábamos debatiendo sobre la posibilidad de que Víctor Krum sea homosexual.

Sus acompañantes enarcaron una ceja y los labios de Ron se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa. Si no recordaba mal, las tendencias sexuales del ex casi-novio de Hermione no habían salido a flote hasta ese momento. Además, estaba más que demostrado que al joven Krum le gustaban las mujeres, especialmente cierta castaña, y quizás era eso lo que molestaba tanto al pelirrojo. O no. Después de todo a él _no le importaba _nada de lo que hiciera la joven Granger.

-Definitivamente tienes menos cerebro que un mosquito-Confirmó Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados por la rabia, antes de mirar a Harry y dedicarle una bonita sonrisa- ¿Has visto a tu hermana y a las demás?

-No-Negó el aludido, interrogando a sus amigos con la mirada. Estos también negaron con la cabeza- ¿Quieres que les digamos que las estás buscando si las vemos?

-Te lo agradecería-Asintió, antes de mirar al joven Black- Velkan, ¿Me devuelves la mano?

El chico se apresuró a disculparse y, tras besar una vez más la mano de Hermione, la joven Granger se alejó mascullando por lo bajo algo en contra de los hombres que ninguno de los presentes alcanzó a escuchar.

-Realmente… le queda bien ese bikini-Comentó Velkan, quien se había girado para seguirla con la mirada- En serio Ron ¿En que estás pensando para dejarla escapar?

-O en qué no está pensando-Corrigió Julius, censurando al pelirrojo- ¿Cómo le dices esas estupideces a una chica? Si estás celoso y no sabes arreglar la _cagada_ que hiciste, discúlpate o cierra la boca para no fastidiar más las cosas.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!-Exclamó el aludido, alterado- ¿De donde habéis sacado esa estupidez?

Sus tres amigos se miraron entre ellos con el ceño fruncido mientras la furia se apoderaba de Ron.

-¡Ella no me gusta! ¡Qué os quede claro!-Amenazó, señalándoles con el dedo acusadoramente- ¡Es una sabelotodo mandona, aburrida y con muy mal carácter! ¡Lo que pasó fue un completo error y lo tengo muy claro! ¡Jamás me gustará esa chica! ¡¿Os habéis enterado?!

Los tres jóvenes asintieron repetidas veces antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas cuando el pelirrojo se alejó de allí en busca de algo que beber. Después de tal discurso, se le había quedado la boca seca.

-Le gusta-Sentenciaron los tres chicos al unísono cuando pudieron dejar de reír.

-Es que puede ser tan cabezota… -Comentó Harry, negando con la cabeza- No sabéis lo que es tenerle casi las veinticuatro horas del día criticando a Krum. ¡¿Pero que tendrá que ver él en esto si hace dos años que no le vemos?!

El joven Lupin se encogió de hombros antes de centrar su atención en Velkan, quien le estaba guiñando un ojo a un grupo de chicas que le observaban desde el otro lado del jardín.

-¿Y tú querías algo?-Preguntó, alzando un poco la voz al ver que el moreno no le contestaba-¡Eh! ¡Velkan!

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí!-Contestó, dándole la espalada a las chicas y pasándole un brazo por los hombros al castaño- He encontrado la solución a tus penas. Mira a ese monumento de allí.

Sus dos amigos miraron hacia la piscina y sonrieron un poco abrumados cuando una atractiva rubia de considerable pecho y estrecho bikini salió de la piscina captando la atención de más de uno de los invitados.

El joven Black, que había soltado un silbido de aprobación, palmeó la espalda de Julius y sonrió.

-Te presento a tu ligue de esta noche.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ahora nos vemos Harry!

Y ante las protestas de Julius y los argumentos un poco incoherentes de Velkan, Harry vio alejarse a sus dos amigos entre divertido y sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de amigos se había buscado?

**oOoOoOo**

-No, lo siento-Contestó algo apurada, chocando con la mesa de las bebidas cuando se hizo hacia atrás- De verdad, no tengo ganas.

-Vamos, si no lo vamos a pasar muy bien-Insistió el chico, acorralándola y mirándole descaradamente el escote del discreto bañador-Venga, guapa.

-No, en serio-Negó Eve, colocando las manos sobre el pecho del joven para intentar deshacerse de él- Déjame en paz, por favor.

Pero la joven Grant se vio obligada a girar la cara cuando el chico inclinó la cabeza con la evidente intención de besarla.

-¡Eh, tú!-Llamó una voz tras él, tocándole en el hombro con un dedo-¿Qué parte de "Déjame en paz" no has entendido?

El chico, a quien no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia la interrupción, se giró con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, encontrándose con tres gélidas miradas que consiguieron helarle la sangre.

Kimberly, en medio de las dos pelirrojas, le guiñó un ojo a su amiga antes de volver a dirigirse al acosador.

-Como vuelvas a acercarte a nuestra amiga, te enteras.

El chico frunció el entrecejo, pero ninguna de las tres chicas se movió. Al parecer hablaban muy en serio.

Enfadado y con muy pocas ganas de comprobar si alguna de las tres sería capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza, se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Eh, por cierto!-Llamó Ginny, con una sonrisa vengativa en el rostro- Llevas la bragueta abierta.

El chico, que no recordaba que allí todos estaban en bañador, se llevó las manos a su entrepierna antes de fulminar a la pelirroja con la mirada cuando se percató de la humillante broma.

-Siempre pican- Comentó la joven Weasley con simpleza, viendo como el chico se alejaba.

-Muchas gracias, chicas-Sonrió la joven Grant, acercándose a ellas- No sabía ya que decirle.

-Es que en esos casos no hay que decir, hay que hacer-Suspiró Nel, pegándole una pequeña colleja a su amiga- De verdad Eve, a ti te roban y tú eres capaz de invitarles a un café.

La castaña sonrió tímidamente y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, cuando un grupo de chicos pasaron por su lado. Kim, que se había percatado del gesto, la obligó a bajar los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ya vuelves con lo mismo, Eve?

La aludida se sonrojo y apartó la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de ninguna de sus amigas. Desde los once años, o lo que es lo mismo, desde que habían comenzado a desarrollarse, la joven Grant no había podido librarse de ese complejo. Odiaba su pecho. Siempre había tenido más pecho que sus amigas, pero ahora más que nunca. Era ese problema el que siempre le causaba tantas dificultades con los del otro sexo y que, irremediablemente, la hacía sentir incómoda.

En invierno, siempre se ponía camisetas de cuello alto y en verano nunca se ponía camiseras que tuviesen escote. Detestaba sentir como las miradas de sus compañeros se iban a su pecho y ser la número uno entre los chicos cuando se ponían a calificar esa parte del cuerpo de sus compañeras.

Sus amigas lo sabían y siempre habían intentado ayudarla para que aceptase el tamaño de su pecho y, a su vez, para que de una vez por todas, ese complejo dejase de ser un muro entre los chicos y ella.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó la joven Grant ante las sonrisas resignadas de sus amigas- Pero ya sabéis que no puedo evitarlo.

-Si, ya lo sabemos- Asintió Nel, cogiéndola del brazo- Venga, vamos a bañarnos un rato.

-¿Vienes Kim?-Preguntó Ginny, cuando la morena se quedó rezagada.

-Ahora voy.

La pelirroja asintió y, tras hacerle un gesto con la mano, se mezcló entre la multitud como acababan de hacer sus dos amigas.

La joven Black, que había sentido vibrar el móvil en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón vaquero que llevaba sobre el bikini, lo sacó y sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje.

_Estás muy sexy con ese bikini blanco._

_¿Lo haces para provocarme?_

Kimberly alzó la mirada, buscándole entre el cúmulo de gente que había en el jardín, pero no le encontró. Le había visto un par de veces al principio de la fiesta, pero ni si quiera habían podido intercambiar unas palabras. Claro que, aunque hubiesen tenido ocasión, tampoco lo habrían hecho. Ambos sabían como era su relación- si a eso que tenían podía llamarse relación- y conocían los límites.

_En absoluto._

_Te recuerdo que el mundo_

_no gira a tú alrededor._

Alzó de nuevo la mirada tras contestarle al mensaje y negó con la cabeza cuando un alumno de Ravenclaw le hizo un gesto desde la mesa de las bebidas para invitarla a una copa. Miró hacia la piscina y pudo distinguir dos melenas pelirrojas entre la gente. Sus amigas la estarían esperando y si tardaba demasiado, era inevitable que le preguntasen que estaba haciendo. Pero antes de que pudiese guardar el móvil en el bolsillo, el teléfono volvió a vibrar, sacándole otra sonrisa a la morena.

_¿Estás segura? Yo pensaba que giraba _

_en torno y gracias a mí. _

_Quiero verte._

_Quiero verte. _Aunque no era la primera vez que se lo decía, lo cierto es que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Jamás se imaginó que él pudiera decirle algo así, y mucho menos a ella. En realidad, jamás se imaginó que ella pudiese caer en ese juego.

_Ya me has visto._

_Sabes de que color es mi bikini._

_Enviar. _Probablemente su padre la mataría cuando llegase la factura. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era adictivo. Era su extraña relación con él. Basada en mensajes y esporádicos encuentros. ¿Cuándo había empezado ese juego? Si no recordaba mal, ya llevaban tres meses mandándose mensajes sin parar. Mensajes que solía borrar nada más recibirlos por si acaso alguna vez le quitaban el móvil. Pero si había conservado algunos y era por ellos que se le había detenido el corazón cuando esa mañana había entrado a la habitación de su hermano y le había visto con su móvil.

_Y te queda muy bien._

_Pero ahora necesito besarte._

La joven Black leyó el mensaje un poco desconcertada. Había demasiada gente y todos les conocían. No era prudente lo que le estaba pidiendo. Y resultaba extraño que él le hubiese pedido algo así, sabiendo lo precavido que era en todo ese asunto.

_Estás loco._

_Podrían vernos._

Y no quería imaginarse lo que diría o haría su hermano si les pillase. O sus amigas. Lo cierto es que odiaba tener que ocultarles esto. Pero no tenía opción si quería seguir con él. Sus amigas no lo entenderían. Nadie lo entendería. Y tenían razón, porque ni ella lo entendía.

_Confía en mí. No nos verán._

_Te espero en el recibidor de la casa_

_dentro de una hora. No faltes ¿Eh?_

No, no faltaría. Porque aunque sabía que lo que hacía era una locura, algo antinatural, no podía evitarlo. Al principio ella misma se había obligado a no sentirse así. Se había obligado a no pensar en él, a olvidar lo que pasó. Pero no lo había conseguido y habían comenzado ese juego. Un juego casi tan adictivo como sus besos.

La joven Black se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la piscina. Era como llevar una doble vida y, aunque no le gustase, no podía hacer otra cosa. Por que, por un motivo o por otro, las dos vidas eran suyas.

**oOoOoOo**

Se estiró en el cómodo sillón de su escritorio y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, relajado por la paz del lugar.

Dejó a un lado las gafas de lectura que utilizaba para corregir y guardó los exámenes en la carpeta. Un poco cansado pero sin ganas de irse a dormir, miró la hora en el reloj y comprobó que ya pasaba de media noche.

Con la intención de tumbarse en el sofá y comprobar si había algo interesante en la televisión, guardaba sus cosas cuando el mismo sobre de color salmón que había abierto esa mañana, cayó al enmoquetado suelo del pequeño despacho que tenía en su casa.

Resignado, se agachó para coger el sobre y lo guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio sin demasiadas ganas de tener que volver a verlo hasta el día en el que su ex mujer volviera a casarse.

Apagó el flexo que iluminaba el escritorio y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Arrastrando los pies enchufó el televisor nada más entrar al salón para apagarlo minutos después de comprobar que no había nada que valiese la pena.

Soltando un bufido se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse. Pero no podía sacarse la dichosa boda de la cabeza o los posibles comentarios de los invitados en realidad. Sabía cual era la solución. Debía encontrar pareja antes del día dieciocho de agosto y llevarla a la fiesta. Quizás debería apuntarse a una de esas asociaciones para encontrar pareja como muchas veces le habían sugerido James y Sirius. Claro que, ninguna idea de esos dos era sensata, y mucho menos teniendo un hijo de diecisiete años.

Aun recordaba el día de su boda. Los nervios, las risas… Dafne estaba realmente preciosa con ese vestido sencillo que acentuaba la graciosa figura de la mujer. Recordaba como le sudaban las manos hasta que la joven Brown estuvo a su lado para decir "_Si quiero_" delante de familiares y amigos.

La ceremonia se celebró en una pequeña iglesia de Canterbury y el banquete en un restaurante con un jardín lleno de rosas rojas y blancas. Aun podía oír las voces de sus dos mejores amigos cuando se animaron a dar el discurso después de la comida. Recordaba a James diciendo: "_Bienvenido, insensato, al castigo del matrimonio"_ y a Lily dándole una colleja y asegurándole que esa noche dormiría en el salón. O a Sirius animando a todos a seguir sus pasos: _"Si James y Remus han conseguido casarse ¡Todos podemos!". _Claro que Katrina no tardó en bajarle la moral cuando le advirtió que, si volvía a escaquearse de quitar la mesa, él no sería uno de los que visitaría el altar.

Había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Rodeado de las personas a las que más quería y teniendo a su lado a la mujer que en ese momento amaba. Amor que ambos pensaban que sería para toda la vida y que dieciocho años después había pasado a ser aprecio y respeto hacia el otro. Claro que seguía queriendo a su mujer, y ella le seguía queriendo a él, pero de forma distinta. Después de todo, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos… Buenos y malos momentos. Tenían muchos recuerdos en común. Y lo más importante, tenían un hijo por el que ambo darían la vida. Definitivamente, había valido la pena todos esos años que habían pasado juntos. Quizás su amor no había sido como el de las películas, un amor para toda la vida, pero no cambiaría ese tiempo juntos por nada. Después de todo, tenía mucho que agradecerle a ese matrimonio. Algo que tenía nombre y apellido: Julius Lupin.

Sí, iría a esa boda. Posiblemente tendría que soportar los comentarios y cuchicheos de los invitados, pero no faltaría. Estaría ahí para apoyar tanto a Julius como a Dafne. Después de todo, quería que la madre de su hijo fuera feliz y sabía que Roger Caterham lo conseguiría.

**oOoOoOo**

Se disculpó con una alumna de Hufflepuff después de pisarle el pie sin querer, y siguió haciéndose paso entre la muchedumbre. Velkan y Julius habían desaparecido del mapa y Ron, que había ido a por las bebidas, aun no había vuelto.

Esquivó a otro chico y siguió su camino ignorando los murmullos de un grupo de chicas cuando él pasó por su lado. Supuso que se preguntarían lo mismo que el resto. ¿Qué hacia el ex novio de la anfitriona allí?

Definitivamente no tenía que haber ido. Lo estaba pasando fatal, especialmente porque odiaba sentirse observado. Y en esa fiesta era evidente que no pasaba precisamente desapercibido. Quizás debería volver al rincón donde se había sentado. O mejor aun, buscaría a los chicos y les diría que se iba. Supuso que Velkan no tendría ningún problema en acompañar a Nel a casa y él podría por fin encontrar un poco de tranquilidad.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó por inercia, cuando chocó con la chica.

-No pasa nada-Sonrió la oriental, mostrando una fila de dientes perfectamente alineados.

El joven Potter alzó la mirada y observó a Cho Chang con cierta sorpresa y apuro. Definitivamente lo suyo era mala suerte. ¿Por qué había tenido que encontrarse con ella?

"_Es su casa, lumbreras_" Se recordó, sarcástico. La próxima vez pensaría las cosas dos veces antes de aceptar cualquier propuesta del joven Black.

Harry sintió como se le secaba la garganta y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso cuando la chica amplio su sonrisa. Y es que era preciosa.

Cho era una chica de mediana estatura, delgada y de piel tan suave como la porcelana. Su cabello era oscuro y largo, por lo que las facciones de su rostro parecían mucho más delicadas. Tenía unos bonitos ojos negros heredados de la familia de su padre y unos labios pequeños que durante unos instantes tuvo ganas de volver a besar.

Si, definitivamente Cho Chang era preciosa y desde hacía tres semanas ya no era su novia. Ya no volvería a disfrutar de su sonrisa ni de sus labios. Y todo por culpa de cierto Hufflepuff que, por desquiciante que resultase, no podía odiar pese a que le había quitado la novia.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Admitió Cho, confirmando lo que el joven Potter estaba pensando- ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

-Bien-Contestó el aludido, intentando no sonar demasiado brusco- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va con Cedric?

-Muy bien-Respondió, dedicándole otra de sus sonrisas- Ahora estamos más unidos que nunca. Si quieres saludarle, creo que está por aquí.

El joven Potter se abstuvo de contestar con la intención de no sonar grosero, pero lo cierto es que la pregunta le había sonado de lo más estúpida. Las ganas de encontrarse con Cedric eran las mismas que las de meterse en una piscina llena de tiburones blancos. Vamos, ninguna.

-Oye Harry, quiero que sepas que siento mucho que las cosas hayan salido así entre nosotros- Dijo, mirándole a los ojos- Pero Cedric es mi novio de toda la vida y… Bueno, era inevitable que al final acabase pasando esto.

"_Y si ya lo sabías, ¿Por qué se supone que has salido conmigo?" _Pensó un poco irritado.

Pero el chico se limitó a asentir y Cho siguió hablando como si tuviese la necesidad de explicarse, de desahogarse. Era evidente que no le había resultado fácil romper con Harry, pero que agradecía que él se lo hubiese tomado de forma tan pacífica.

-Tú me gustabas, de verdad-Le aseguró, acariciándole una mano- Pero lo que siento por Cedric es distinto. Espero que lo entiendas y podamos ser amigos.

-Claro.

La joven Chang sonrió y, demostrando lo aliviada que se sentía por esa conversación, se lanzó sobre él y le abrazó. Harry, que no se esperaba eso por parte de la chica, correspondió al abrazo torpemente mientras sentía las miradas de gran parte de la multitud sobre ellos. Era una suerte que ya hubiesen acabado el instituto, porque sino el Lunes él sería el tema de conversación en los pasillos.

-Eh, Cho-Llamó una voz masculina tras ella- ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Cedric!-Exclamó la chica, separándose de Harry un poco abochornada- Te estaba buscando. Harry quería saludarte.

En los labios del joven Potter se formó una sonrisa forzada antes de estrechar la mano que el atractivo chico que le había quitado a su novia le extendía.

Cedric Diggory era todo lo que él quería ser, y quizás por eso no le había reprochado a Cho que le hubiese dejado por él. Después de todo, cuando Cedric estudiaba en el instituto Huffepuf, era tan popular entre las chicas como Velkan lo era ahora.

Alto, atlético y con una sonrisa tímida que sacaba a flote el instinto tierno de sus compañeras. Cabellos de un rubio oscuro que encajaba perfectamente con el color miel de sus ojos. Sus facciones también eran dulces pero a su vez masculinas, característica que solía manifestarse especialmente cuando en el instituto jugaba al fútbol.

"_Vamos, es que si lo hubiese pensado antes, la dejo yo por él_" Bromeó para si, intentando relajarse.

Pero el hecho de que la situación se hubiese vuelto tan tensa dificultaba un poco las cosas. Cedric le sonría y se mostraba tan agradable como siempre. Y Cho, que parecía un poco nerviosa, le preguntó por las notas sin soltarse ni un segundo del brazo de su novio. Sin embargo, pese a que los tres intentaban mostrar normalidad, la incomodidad reinaba en el ambiente.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

El joven Potter miró sorprendido a su mejor amigo cuando éste se detuvo a su lado con la respiración ligeramente entre cortada. Los ojos azules del chico brillaban centellantes y no le cupo ninguna duda de que algo bueno le había pasado.

Agradecido por tener una excusa para salir de allí, se despidió de la pareja y volvieron al rincón que antes habían ocupado ante la atenta mirada de algunos de los presentes, quienes, evidentemente, habían estado esperando que Harry golpease a Cedric después de lo ocurrido con Cho.

-Harry, Harry, Harry…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

El joven Potter le miró interrogante y Ron amplió un poco más la sonrisa. Realmente parecía emocionado y a Harry comenzó a carcomerle la curiosidad.

-Creo que Lavender está intentando ligar conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Lavender?-Repitió, dubitativo. El pelirrojo asintió- ¿La Lavender prima de Julius? ¿Nuestra Lavender?

-Que sí, tío-Asintió Ron, zarandeando a su amigo- ¿Qué hago?

-¿Cómo que qué haces? Yo que sé.

A menudo le preguntaba. Definitivamente no entendía como su padre había tenido tanto éxito con las mujeres y él tan poco siendo prácticamente idénticos. James decía que era cuestión de confianza. Pero él estaba convencido que la culpa la tenían las chicas. Se habían vuelto demasiado exigentes.

-¿Y si le digo de ir a un sitio más íntimo y me pega un guantazo?

-Hombre, mientras que no te lo pegue delante de mucha gente…

-Estoy hablando en serio, Harry.

El moreno sonrió y Ron se dejó caer a su lado soltando un bufido. Era en esas situaciones cuando necesitaban realmente la ayuda de Velkan Black. Él era un experto en esos temas. Pero posiblemente el chico estaría ya enroscado alrededor de una guapa pelirroja ¿O sería rubia ésta vez? No, lo más probable es que fuera morena.

-Pues acércate y haz lo que creas-Aconsejó, señalando a ningún punto en particular- Pero luego no te arrepientas ¿Eh?

-¡Y dale con el temita de Hermione!-Exclamó Ron, sabiendo que había una doble intención en las palabras de su amigo- ¡Que no me gusta! ¡A ver si os queda claro!

Y dejándose llevar por un arrebato de irá, se reincorporó y miró con determinación hacia la mesa de las bebidas donde le esperaba Lavender.

-¡Me voy!-Sentenció, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

-Suerte, León.

El joven Potter le devolvió el gesto con otro y se echó a reír cuando vio como su amigo encorvaba cada vez más la espalda conforme se acercaba a Lavender Brown. Ron era un caso a parte.

**oOoOoOo**

Miró hacia los lados intentando buscar la mejor forma de salir de allí y lo único que encontró fue a muchos de sus compañeros que también estaban en la piscina y a Velkan muy ocupado besando el cuello de su ligue de esa noche.

Apurado, miró hacia el frente encontrándose con la despampanante rubia que el joven Black le había presentado y de la que él estaba intentando huir.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó la chica, acercándose a él peligrosamente.

Sintió como acariciaba su pecho desnudo por debajo del agua y no pudo evitar tensarse. Estaba claro que las intenciones de su acompañante no eran para nada inocentes.

-No del todo- Sonrió, retrocediendo un poco más y señalando la pequeña escalera de metal que había a su lado- ¿Te importa? Tengo que ir al baño.

La mirada y sonrisa coqueta de la rubia se desvaneció con rapidez, pero no le quedó más remedio que asentir cuando el joven Lupin salió de la piscina sin ni si quiera esperar a que la chica contestase.

Empapado y un poco molesto, se detuvo en una de las esquinas de la piscina y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con el joven Black y su atractiva acompañante.

-Velkan-Llamó-¡Velkan!

El aludido levantó la mirada resignado, encontrándose con los ojos centellantes de uno de sus mejores amigos. La chica, a quien no le había hecho ninguna gracia que les hubiesen interrumpido en el mejor momento, fulminó a Julius con la mirada y se alejó un poco de allí por petición del moreno.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó el joven Black, apoyando los brazos en la piedra que rodeaba la piscina.

-¿Cómo que si pasa algo?-Bramó, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del chico- ¿Qué se supone que le has dicho a esa tal Ann?

-¿Qué que le he dicho?-Inquirió, un poco desconcertado- No sé, algo como que lo has estado pasando muy mal porque tu novia te ha dejado y que estabas deseando recibir un poco de cariño.

-¡¿Qué?!

El joven Lupin miró a su amigo con horror antes de buscar con la mirada a la rubia, quien no había tardado en establecer conversación con un alumno de Hufflepuff. Velkan, que conocía perfectamente a su amigo y podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pensando, sonrió pasándose una mano por su húmedo cabello.

-Bueno, quizás también le he dicho que llorabas por las noches después de un desengaño amoroso como ese-Explicó, de forma casual- A las chicas les encanta eso ¿Lo sabías? Sacan su lado más tierno y están deseosas de abrazarte.

-Ése es el problema-Contestó Julius, amenazante.

Pero el joven Black ya no le prestaba atención. Tras hacerse un poco a un lado con la intención de ampliar su campo de visión, estiró los brazos y con agilidad salió de la piscina sin necesidad de usar la escalera.

Totalmente empapado y mojando el suelo a su paso, Velkan se acercó a una pareja hasta situarse al lado de la chica, quien reía por un comentario de su acompañante.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-Preguntó, agarrando del brazo a la pelirroja y arrastrándola lejos del chico- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Nel, a quien le había sorprendido la presencia del joven Black, frunció el entrecejo y le hizo una señal al chico para que dejase de ejercer presión sobre su brazo. Velkan se disculpó rápidamente pero siguió mirándola de la misma forma acusadora.

-Es un Slytherin-Le recordó, como si ese fuese un motivo más que suficiente para no acercarse al chico- Además, le gustan mucho las chicas. Demasiado.

-Bueno, que le gustasen los chicos me sorprendería un poco más- Bromeó la joven Potter, mirado a Velkan con una sonrisa- Tranquilo, ya lo sé. Sólo estábamos hablando.

-Él tiene otras intenciones a parte de hablar, creeme.

La joven Potter rió y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo con complicidad. Tener a Velkan a su lado, era como tener dos hermanos en vez de uno. Había gente, como Kimberly, que no lograban entender su relación. Algo totalmente comprensible si conocían a Velkan Black. Y es que no era de exagerar si decía que no había chica que se acercase a él y con la que no se acabase enrollando. Claro que alguna tenía que ser la excepción, y esa excepción era ella.

Velkan era su mejor amigo, a parte de su hermano claro. Le gustaban casi las mismas cosas y podían pasarse horas hablando sin apenas darse cuenta. Algo que el joven Black aseguraba que no podía hacer con las otras chicas.

"_Y es lo que pasa cuando te aburres_" Las palabras de Velkan resonaron en su mente _"Si no tienes nada que decir ¿Para que perder el tiempo hablando de tonterías?" "Te lanzas sobre ella y a hacer un mejor huso de la lengua"_

Para Velkan ella era como otro amigo más. Otro amigo con el que se iba siempre a ver las exhibiciones de Moto Cross y con el que jamás se enrollaría por nada del mundo. Además, auque la viese como a una chica, jamás tendría nada con ella porque, sencillamente, no era su tipo. Y no es que fuese fea, al contrario, era bastante guapa, pero digamos que el joven Black las prefería bastante más… exuberantes y femeninas. Grupo en el que no entraba ella ni por exuberante y mucho menos por femenina.

La cuestión es que el chico solía tomarse el papel de mejor amigo muy en serio y solía estar siempre encima de ella para asegurarse que ningún idiota le hiciese nada. El único problema era que, para el joven Black, todos los chicos que se acercaban a ella eran idiotas.

-Tranquilo-Sonrió, palmeándole la espalda- Sé cuidarme sola. Pero gracias.

Nel le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida antes de volver de nuevo con el guapo Slytherin. Velkan la observó con el entrecejo fruncido y un poco molesto porque la pelirroja no le hubiese hecho caso. Pero es que era tan orgullosa y cabezota…

Resignado, negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Pero fue en entonces cuando se percató de algo. Si ese Slytherin estaba allí, eso significaba que Malfoy y los demás también estarían. Con una mueca de desagrado y sin ningunas ganas de encontrarse con el rubio, se dirigió hacia la piscina dispuesto a reanudar lo que había dejado a medias.

**oOoOoOo**

Tumbada boca arriba y con su cabello esparcido por el colchón, Lily disfrutaba de los besos que su marido le daba en la cara, el cuello y los brazos. Habían hecho el amor un par de veces en lo que llevaban de noche y estaban agotados. Sin embargo, tenían la casa para ellos solos y querían dedicarse un poco de tiempo el uno al otro.

-Eres preciosa-Murmuró James, observándola embelesado-Realmente preciosa.

Divertida por los halagos de su marido, se reincorporó ligeramente hasta rozar sus labios con los de él. El moreno cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso con la intención de alargarlo un poco más.

-Espera-Pidió Lily, cuando sintió que el beso se estaba volviendo demasiado apasionado-Ahora vuelvo.

La señora Potter se reincorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama mientras buscaba con la mirada algo con lo que cubrir su desnudez. James, que no tenía ninguna intención de separarse de su esposa, la agarró por la cintura para que no pudiera levantarse cuando quiso hacerlo.

-James-Protestó entre risas- Suéltame.

-No, no quiero que te vayas.

-¡James, por favor!

A regañadientes la fue soltando, permitiendo que Lily se reincorporase y pudiese ponerse el camisón que solía utilizar para dormir. Camisón que, entre tanto revoltijo, había ido a parar a la otra punta de la habitación.

El señor Potter la observó ponérselo tumbado sobre la cama y con los brazos tras la cabeza. Así, iluminada con la escasa luz que emitían las farolas de la calle y que entraban por las rendijas de la persiana, admiró la delicada belleza de su mujer. Como la quería. Daría todo por ella, cualquier cosa. Era, junto a sus hijos, lo que más le importaba en esa vida y se alegraba de poder compartirla con una persona tan maravillosa como ella. Era cierto que a veces discutían, que no siempre estaban de acuerdo, pero se querían y era lo único que importaba.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó, cuando Lily abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-A por provisiones-Sonrió, saliendo del dormitorio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí- No tardaré, te lo prometo.

Guiada por la costumbre, bajo las escaleras con cuidado para no hacer ruido pese a que estaban solos en la casa. Encendió la luz del pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de las provisiones que le había dicho a su marido. Con tanto ajetreo le había dado hambre y sabía que a James le encantaba comer algo después de hacer el amor. Especialmente si había sido tan intenso como el de esa noche.

Abrió la nevera y sacó las fresas que había comprado esa tarde al volver de la clínica. Las lavó y, tras quitarle las hojas, las puso en un cuenco antes de impregnarlas con nata. Guardó las fresas que habían sobrado y cogió el bote de nata y el cuenco con fresas. En un principio había estado a punto de guardar la nata pero, ahora si lo pensaba bien, aun podían sacarle mucho partido. Tan sólo espero que sus hijos no la echasen en falta.

Pero nada más salir de la cocina, el molesto sonido del teléfono rompió la calma del lugar. Extrañada y preocupada porque esa llamada tuviese que ver con sus hijos, entró al salón y dejó el bote de nata y el cuenco sobre la mesa antes de acercarse a la pequeña mesita donde estaba el teléfono.

Miró la hora en el reloj de pared que había al lado de la chimenea, y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

_-Buenas noches Lily-Saludó la recepcionista de la clínica que hacía el turno de noche-Siento llamarte a estas horas, pero es urgente._

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó la señora Potter, adquiriendo ese tono profesional característico en ella pero que dejaba entre ver la preocupación que sentía.

_-Es sobre la chica que ingresaron el otro día-Contestó la mujer, no muy convencida de cómo debería tocar el tema- Acaba de sufrir una crisis y el doctor Marston cree que es mejor que vengas._

La recepcionista no tuvo que insistir en ningún momento. En cuanto Lily oyó esas palabras supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tras asegurarle que llegaría lo más antes posible, colgó el teléfono y se reincorporó dispuesta a subir a su habitación para arreglarse sin demora.

James, que había bajado al oír el teléfono, la observaba desde la entrada al salón con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de preocupación que hizo sonreír a Lily.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Propuso, acercándose a ella para abrazarla-No me gusta que vayas hasta allí tú sola y a estas horas.

-No te preocupes, no me pasará nada-Le tranquilizó, besando sus labios- Tú quédate aquí y espera a Harry y a Nel. Además, no se cuanto voy a tardar.

Aunque no muy satisfecho con la idea de que fuese sola, James asintió y se separó de ella cuando la pelirroja le recordó que debía ir a arreglarse.

-Toma, cómetelas- Pidió Lily, pasándole el cuenco con fresas que había dejado sobre la mesa-Me hubiese gustado comérmelas contigo, pero…

-Otra vez será-Completó James, sonriendo- No te preocupes. El trabajo, es el trabajo.

La señora Potter le respondió a la sonrisa con otra antes de abandonar el salón y subir las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

James, que la había seguido con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, se sentó sobre el sofá antes de pegarle un mordisco a una de las fresas. Sí, _otra vez sería_. Después de todo aun le quedaba muchos años por delante para pasarlos juntos ¿No?

**oOoOoOo**

Haciéndose paso entre la gente, le buscó con la mirada sin poder evitar sentir esa oleada de sentimientos contradictorios dominándola a cada paso. Aun recordaba sus labios recorriendo su cuello, y sus manos acariciando sus muslos desnudos.

"_Esto es una locura_" Suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Pero cuando hizo el ademán de volver, una mano la agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta una pequeña habitación oscura que no tardó en identificar con el ropero.

-¿Me buscabas?

La joven Black cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la voz un poco ronca del chico y por la fragancia, ya no tan evidente, de la loción de afeitar que su acompañante usaba.

-Un ropero…-Kim sonrió, sarcástica- Si no te conociera pensaría que eres un romántico.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que no lo soy?

Kim se giró con cierta torpeza hasta quedar frente al chico que últimamente ocupaba su mente con demasiada frecuencia. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de él, y tras unos segundos sin romper el contacto visual, acortaron la distancia que separaba sus labios para fundirse en un beso cada vez más apasionado e intenso.

-No…-le detuvo cuando el chico llegó con sus labios hasta su cuello- No me dejes marca.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

El chico la alzó un poco para que ella rodease su cintura con sus piernas mientras él retrocedía hasta que la espalda de la joven Black chocó contra la pared. Kimberly gimió al sentir el contacto, pero el chico amortiguó el sonido juntando sus labios con los de ella.

-¿No crees que esto es un poco arriesgado?-Preguntó Kim, cogiéndole el rostro con las manos para obligarle a mirarla- Aquí podrían pillarnos.

-¿Tú crees?-Sonrió el chico, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-Estamos en verano, ¿Quién crees que vendría a coger algo al ropero?

Lo cierto es que si el chico pretendía tranquilizarla no lo consiguió. Sin embargo, cuando el joven volvió a besarla con esa pasión que conseguía acelerarle el corazón y descolocarla por completo, se olvidó del riesgo, del ropero y de la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese pillarles. Lo único que importaba en esos momentos eran ellos dos y su juego.

**oOoOoOo**

Esquivó a dos chicas que bailaban, rechazó a un Ravenclaw y a un Slytherin que querían invitarla a una copa y se detuvo después de más de veinte minutos buscando y preguntando por el paradero del idiota de su hermano. Eran la una y veinticinco. Ya nadie les libraba de un castigo.

"_Y todo por culpa de Ronald_" Bufó, molesta.

-¡Oye!-Llamó, cuando pasó por su lado uno de los compañeros de la clase de su hermano- ¿Has visto a Ron?

-¿Qué si le he visto?-Seamus Fineggan rió y Ginny frunció el entrecejo- Está dentro, en el salón. Pero yo de ti no le molestaría. Está un poco ocupado.

La joven Weasley le miró sin entender y el chico, tras hacerle un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, se alejó de ella mezclándose con la multitud. Con paso decidido y dispuesta a matar a Ron si no había un buen motivo para no estar en su casa al toque de queda, entró en la casa y buscó el salón.

La verdad es que la casa no estaba mejor que el exterior. Mirase por donde mirase, a la una y media de la madrugada estaban casi todos bebidos y buscando no se que en bocas ajenas.

No tardó en encontrar el salón y tampoco en divisar a su pelirrojo hermano. En el sofá y con una rubia sobre las piernas, Ron parecía más ocupado de lo que le había asegurado Seamus.

Indignada y roja de ira, se acercó a la pareja y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Lavender, que fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de Ginny, levantó la mirada y sonrió a la chica un poco sonrojada. Claro que la joven Weasley no podía asegurar que el color escarlata de las mejillas de la chica se debiera a la vergüenza de que les hubiesen pillado, y no al hecho de que llevaban más de una hora sin apenas respirar.

Lavender Brown era una chica de estatura media, delgada y de una belleza bastante común. Tenía el cabello largo y de un rubio oscuro que perfectamente podía pasar por castaño. Sus ojos eran pequeños y marrones y siempre intentaba maquillarse de tal forma que pareciesen bastante más grandes.

Prima de Julius Lupin por parte de madre, era una chica extrovertida y descarada. Aficionada a la moda y a los chicos, podía pecar de cotilla la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en el fondo era una buena amiga.

-¿Sabes que hora es?-Inquirió Ginny, cuando su hermano se dignó a mirarla.

El joven Weasley, que mostraba una sonrisa tonta en los labios, miró el reloj y se reincorporó rápidamente consiguiendo que Lavender cayese al frío suelo del salón.

-¡_Joder_! –Exclamó, ignorando las protestas de la rubia- Mamá va a matarnos.

-No. ¡Mamá va a matarte!-Corrigió Ginny de forma acusadora- Llevo buscándote más de media hora. ¡No es mi culpa si tenías otras cosas mejores que hacer!

El joven Weasley la fulminó con la mirada y ayudó a reincorporarse a Lavender cuando se percató de la caída de la chica. La verdad es que entre unas cosas y otras había perdido la noción del tiempo. Claro que decirle que se había liado con una chica no iba a ser suficiente excusa para su madre.

-Ginny, ¿Has encontrado ya a…? –Inquirió una voz tras ella- Sí, le has encontrado.

La pelirroja se giró para encontrarse frente a su mejor amiga, quien no parecía estar pasándoselo demasiado bien en la fiesta.

-Por fin- Suspiró la joven Weasley, sarcástica-Nosotros nos vamos ya ¿Te vienes?

-No, gracias-Sonrió Hermione, mirando únicamente a su amiga- Será mejor que espere a Harry ya los demás a ver si ellos pueden acompañarme.

-Como quieras-Asintió, antes de dirigirse a su hermano- Venga Ron, vámonos ya.

De mala gana, el joven Weasley cogió las llaves que se le habían caído del bolsillo al sentarse en el sofá e hizo el ademán de rodearlo para acercarse a su hermana. Pero antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso, Lavender le cogió del brazo y le pegó un tirón para besarle.

El joven Weasley abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de recuperarse y corresponder al beso no sin sentir una extraña punzada en el pecho al saber que su hermana y Hermione les observaban.

La castaña, que había presenciado todo con evidente sorpresa, apretó los labios y, tras despedirse de Ginny, se giró y desapareció de allí sin dar más explicaciones.

-Llámame ¿Vale?-Pidió Lavender, tocándole el trasero al pelirrojo al pasar por su lado- Adiós Ginny.

La aludida le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de despedida antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en su hermano. El chico, que se había quedado estático con la despedida de la joven Brown, miró a su hermana algo cohibido y emprendió la marcha dispuesto a no hablar del tema.

La joven Weasley negó con la cabeza y le siguió. Ojalá su hermano y su amiga no se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían demasiado tarde.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Y sabéis por qué pueden engullir presas de mayor tamaño que el diámetro de su boca?-Inquirió emocionado, inflando el pecho con orgullo- ¿Lo sabéis eh? ¿Eh?

-¿Por qué, Jake?-Preguntó su madre con voz soñolienta.

-Pues porque su mandíbula puede desencajarse-Contestó, mirando a un lado y a otro para asegurarse que sus padres le prestaban atención- ¿Y sabéis por que tiene ese veneno además de para defenderse? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabéis?

Sirius cogió el cojín más próximo y se tapó la cara con él para amortiguar la voz de su hijo al menos durante unos minutos. Estaba claro que esa no era la noche del viernes que él había planeado.

A las dos de la mañana y con un sueño sólo comparable con las ganas que tenía de ponerle una mordaza al más pequeño de sus hijos, el matrimonio Black intentaba dormir mientras Jake-en medio de ambos-les hablaba emocionado de su última afición: Las serpientes.

-¡No me estáis escuchando!-Protestó el niño, después de contarle con todo detalle en que consistían las tácticas de ataque de esos reptiles-¡_Papáaaaa_!

-Jake, campeón, papá intenta dormir-Contestó el hombre, quitándose el cojín de la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa forzada a su hijo- ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?

-Es que no tengo sueño.

-Pues intenta tenerlo.

-Es que no puedo.

Jake le miró con expresión de circunstancias y Sirius suspiró. ¡Qué difícil era ser padre!

-Muy bien, hagamos un trato-Accedió, reincorporándose ligeramente- Si te quedas calladito y nos dejas dormir, mañana te llevo a la exposición y te compro una serpiente.

-¿Una pitón?-Preguntó Jake, cuyos brillo de los ojos delataba su emoción.

-La que tú quieras-Asintió, dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada- ¡Auch!

-Ni se te ocurra-Le advirtió Katrina medio dormida, tras darle una patada en la espinilla-Leele un cuento a ver si se duerme.

Sirius se frotó la pantorrilla entre las sábanas y tras soltar un bufido, cogió a Jake como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y salió de la habitación para entrar en la de su hijo.

-Venga, a la cama campeón-Suspiró, dejando al niño sobre el mullido colchón- Que mañana hay que madrugar para limpiar la casa.

-Está bien-Accedió Jake, resignado-Pero quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma.

El señor Black sonrió y, tras revolverle el cabello con una sola mano, se tumbó a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros para atraerlo hacia él.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

-No-Negó el niño, mirando a su padre con admiración- Cuéntame cosas de cuando eras pequeño.

-¡Uff! Es que de eso hace tanto tiempo…

Jake frunció el entrecejo y a Sirius no le quedó más remedio que reír. No era porque fuese su hijo, pero el pequeño Black era uno de los niños más avispados e inteligentes que había conocido nunca. Aunque ya desde tan corta edad demostraba su poco interés por los estudios, cuando se trataba de algo que le gustaba, Jake absorbía la información como una esponja el agua. Era el caso de todos esos datos sobre las serpientes y esas complicadas palabras impropias en un niño de apenas cinco años. Era testarudo y persistente, por lo que si algo le gustaba no descansaba hasta saberlo todo sobre el tema.

-¿Y que quieres que te cuente?

-No sé-Contestó Jake, encogiéndose de hombros- Lo que sea.

-Está bien-Sonrió, alzando la mirada pensativo- Recuerdo una vez, cuando teníamos más o menos tu edad…

Y sería así, abrazados y dormidos después de un buen rato viajando por los recuerdos, como Katrina les encontraría una hora más tarde. Ambos con la cabeza ladeada y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Y es que se parecían tanto…

**oOoOoOo**

Lo que más odiaba al ir a una fiesta, era el final de la misma, cuando era la hora de irse y tenía que buscar a su hermana o a sus amigos. Ese día le tocaba buscar a ambos y se maldijo por no haber acordado un sitio de encuentro antes de separarse. Pero ya no valía la pena lamentarse. Tenía que encontrar a Nel e irse cuanto antes de allí si no quería que su madre les castigase, como seguramente sería el caso de Ron.

-¡Siempre en medio Potter!

Harry, que no necesitó alzar la mirada para comprobar quien le había golpeado el hombro al pasar por su lado, hizo una mueca de desagrado y se irguió dispuesto a encarar al chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Se mofó el joven Malfoy, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- ¿Has venido a recuperar a Chang? Pensaba que tenías más dignidad.

Perteneciente al instituto Slytherin, Draco era un chico alto, de cuerpo atlético y tez pálida. Su cabello rubio caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos grises de forma desinteresada y atractiva, por lo que era comprensible que en su instituto y fuera de él tuviese tanto éxito entre las chicas. Perteneciente al grupo de fútbol de Slytherin, Harry no necesitó más que cruzarse con sus ojos para saber que aun estaba molesto porque el equipo de Griffindor les hubiese ganado en la final.

-En fin, está claro que todo se pega-Rió, refiriéndose sin duda a su amistad con Ron- Por cierto ¿Dónde está el pobretón?

-No es asunto tuyo-Contestó Harry de mala manera, girándose con la evidente intención de marcharse- Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy. No vaya a ser verdad lo que dices y se me pegue tu gilipollez.

Pero el joven Malfoy, que no estaba acostumbrado a que le dejasen con la palabra en la boca, le agarró del brazo, reteniéndole. Le había insultado, le había hecho quedar mal frente al instituto durante el partido… Le odiaba, y no le iba a permitir que enzima él tuviese la última palabra.

-¿Qué me has llamado?-Inquirió en un murmullo que perfectamente se podía confundir con un siseo.

Harry, que había pegado un brusco tirón para libarse de la mano que le apresaba, se giró lentamente sin ninguna intención de tener una conversación civilizada con el rubio.

-Lo has oído perfectamente-Contestó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- ¿O es que acaso estás sordo?

Para ese entonces, los ojos del joven Malfoy chispeaban ira y los tendones de sus puños eran más que evidentes. Ambos estaban tensos y esperaban alerta cualquier señal del otro para atacar. En el fondo los dos sabían que esa situación no tenía nada que ver ni con lo ocurrido esa noche ni con el partido. No se llevaban bien, nunca lo habían hecho y nunca lo harían.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó Nel, haciéndose paso entre el pequeño grupo de estudiantes que se había reunido alrededor de ellos-¡Harry!

La pelirroja corrió al lado de su hermano y lo mismo hizo la castaña que la seguía. Pero a Draco le daba igual que Nel o Hermione estuviesen en medio o que estuviesen cogiendo a Harry del brazo para evitar que se lanzase sobre él. Lo único que parecía dominar al joven Malfoy era la ira que corría por sus venas y que le producía un ligero cosquilleo en los nudillos.

-No pensarás rajarte ¿Verdad, Potty?-Retó, pavoneándose frente a los demás- ¿O es que acaso necesitas que la sabelotodo de Granger y tu hermanita te defiendan? ¿Ni si quiera para eso sirves?

-No le hagas caso, Harry-Le advirtió Hermione, pegándole pequeños tirones del brazo- Es mejor que nos vayamos.

-¡Eso, marchaos!-Exclamó Draco, moviendo exageradamente los brazos- No me extraña que Chan haya preferido a Diggori. Por lo menos él no es un cobarde.

Gran parte del público que se había formado, ahogó un suspiro tras las palabras del chico. Todos sabían que ese era un golpe bajo, y estaban deseando averiguar como se lo tomaría el moreno.

Harry, que se había detenido con brusquedad tras el comentario, apretó los puños con fuerza y se giró con determinación deshaciéndose de las manos de las dos chicas que le sujetaban.

-¡Harry no!

Pero el joven Potter ya no atendía a razones. Él no solía ser un chico violento, pero Malfoy tenía la extraña habilidad de sacarle de sus casillas.

Lo ocurrido en los minutos siguientes pasó tan rápido que nadie pudo asegurar quien se lanzó sobre quien y cual de los dos fue el vencedor del primer asalto. Lo único que estaba claro es que si el joven Lupin y dos chicos más no se hubiesen metido a separarles, las cosas habrían acabado peor.

-¡Estate quieto, _joder_!-Le ordenó Kim a su hermano, cuando éste hizo quiso acercarse a Malfoy para continuar con la pelea que Harry había iniciado-Recuerda que estamos en casa de Chang. Éste no es el momento ni tampoco el lugar.

Draco, a quien le sangraba la nariz, se deshizo de los dos chicos sin miramientos y se alejó de allí seguido por sus amigos, que se habían acercado a ver que ocurría atraídos por la multitud. Tendrían que dejar la pelea para otro momento.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Hermione, mirando al joven Potter con preocupación- Te sangra el labio.

Harry se llevó la mano a la boca y no tardó en comprobar que la castaña estaba en lo cierto.

-Vámonos ya-Pidió al encontrarse con los ojos negros de su ex novia, quien hizo el ademán de acercarse.

Y dando por finalizada la fiesta para ellos, los siete jóvenes se hicieron paso entre la gente y se alejaron de allí sin ninguna intención de comentar lo ocurrido. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que tenían un encuentro como ese con Draco Malfoy. Y todos sabían que tampoco sería el último.

**Continuará…**

**Hola de nuevo!! ¿Qué tal estais? Espero que muy bien ^^ Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de esta disparatada historia que espero que os esté gustando, pese a que no es más que el principio. Después de todo, estos primeros capítulos son más que nada para presentar a los nuevos personajes. Es por eso que debo aclarar una cosa fundamental: ****El fic no va sólo de los hijos de los merodeadores y demás, si no de los mismos merodeadores pero en sus vidas adultas. ****Es la continuación de JR pero con más personajes que casualmente son los hijos de nuestros chicos ^^ Vamos, que hay para todos los gustos jejeje. Sé que con estos primeros capítulos no lo parece, pero como he dicho es para que conozcais un poco a los nuevos personajes. A partir del próximo capítulo los merodeadores aparecerán de forma más activa ^^**

**Pero hablando del capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ummm... Ya empezáis a encontrar semejanzas preocupantes entre padres e hijos eh? Jajaja. Está claro que Velkan es un caso (como su padre ¬¬) y que el probre Julius se ve arrastrado por las locuras del Black (como le paso a su padre ^^)Si es que estos chicos... Por otra parte, he intentado conservar los cimientos de la historia amorosa original de Harry, aunque la de Ron la estoy modificando un poco, así que espero que no os importe. Por lo demás, ¿Quien será el "novio" de Kim?¿Qué hará Remus al final con el asunto de la boda? ¿Le comprarán a Jake una serpiente africana? No, seguro que eso no XD**

**En fin, no sin decir antes que este Lunes es mi cumple y que si me queréis enviar un merodeador de regalo lo aceptaré gustosa... me despido, deseando que este capítulo os haya gustado y queráis un tercero ¡Está en vuestras manos! Jeje. Aunque he de confesar que ya lo tengo escrito por lo que si aun queréis que siga la historia, puedo actualizar cuando queráis (lease número de reviews jejeje)Lo siento, es el chantaje típico de los primeros capítulos jejeje, Un beso y gracias por vuestro apoyo!!**

**IMPORTANTE: Por normas de la página los reviews serán contestados en mi profile ¡Perdón por las molestias!!**


	3. Un domingo en el rancho Potter

**3. Un domingo en el rancho Potter.**

El rancho de los Potter había cambiado relativamente poco en esos veinte años. La casa seguía siendo grande y de paredes blancas que contrastaba con el color rojizo de sus tejas. Aun tenían las ventanas de madera típicas de los años setenta y debajo de las cuales adornaban numerosos maceteros llenos de flores que tanto Lorein como Christine cuidaban con esmero. Era un lugar maravilloso y a todos les encantaba ir allí.

Un hombre alto que rondaba los setenta años, les saludó desde el amplio porche de madera cuando les vio bajar del coche. Era Alan Potter, el padre de James. Algo que, posiblemente no era difícil de adivinar, ante el asombroso parecido con su hijo y su nieto Harry.

El señor Potter era un hombre alto, de cabello blanquecino debido a la edad, pero que seguía conservando ese aire rebelde e indomable de su juventud. Poseedor de unos bonitos ojos azules, había prescindido de las gafas hasta hacía un par de años por lo que ahora se parecía incluso más a sus dos sucesores.

Despistado y jovial, era el abuelo perfecto para todos sus nietos y la persona que hacía que esas reuniones fuesen más especiales de lo que ya de por si eran. Director del bufete de abogados que había heredado de su padre y que su hijo James heredaría después, era un hombre trabajador y uno de los mejores abogados del país. Por eso, cuando se decidiese a jubilarse-algo en lo que su esposa no dejaba de insistir constantemente- la ley perdería a un gran apoyo.

-¡Abuelo!-Exclamó Jake, bajando del coche y corriendo hacia el hombre.

-¿Cómo está mi nieto de cinco años favorito?-Preguntó divertido, alzando al niño en brazos con asombrosa facilidad.

-Soy el único de tus nietos que tiene cinco años- Le recordó, con aire evidente.

-Razón de más entonces para que seas mi favorito.

Jake miró a sus padres y negó con la cabeza con resignación. Definitivamente su abuelo debía ir al médico para hacerse una revisión al completo.

Alan rió por la avidez del más pequeño de sus nietos y le dejó en el suelo antes de ir a saludar al resto de la familia Black.

-¡Velkan! ¡Kim!-Saludó, abrazando a los dos jóvenes con entusiasmo- Mis dos nietos mellizos favoritos.

-Abuelo, ¿Estás intentando hacernos la pelota para comprar nuestro cariño?-Inquirió la joven Black, con el entrecejo fruncido-Porque podrías hacerlo con más disimulo.

-No lo sé-Sonrió, observándoles con curiosidad- ¿Lo he conseguido?

Los mellizos rieron por la actitud de su abuelo y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, entraron a la casa para saludar al resto de la familia.

-¿Han venido ya los demás?-Preguntó Sirius, estrechando la mano del hombre.

-No, todavía falta Tonks-Contestó el aludido, besando seguidamente la mejilla de la señora Black- Billie no creo que venga, pero Alex y Terry acaban de llegar.

Ante la simple mención del nombre del hombre, Sirius sintió como se tensaba. ¿Cómo que _él_ estaba ahí? ¿Y por qué era la primera noticia que recibía al respecto?

Katrina, que podía adivinar los pensamientos de su marido, miró hacia el cielo con resignación mientras Alan soltaba una carcajada de sincera diversión.

-Vamos, sólo porque estuviese saliendo un tiempo con tu mujer cuando erais jóvenes, no es motivo para odiarle de esa forma-Aseguró el señor Potter, mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa- Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿No estuviste enamorada de Alex antes que de Sirius, Katy?

El señor Black, que tenía ese pequeño detalle muy presente, apretó la mandíbula intentando canalizar la molestia que sentía.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Alan-Contestó Katrina, sarcástica- Será mejor que entremos. Deben de estar esperándonos.

Con las manos en la espalda y silbando alegremente, el señor Potter abrió la marcha seguido por el matrimonio.

-Tú lo sabías -Susurró Sirius, agarrando a su mujer del brazo y acercando sus labios a la oreja de ella- Sabías que Rainey iba a venir ¿Cierto?

-Desde luego-Confirmó, ante la indignación de su marido- Pero no pensarás que iba a decírtelo ¿Verdad?

-Pues hubiese sido todo un detalle de tu parte-Comentó, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad-Si lo llego a saber no vengo.

-Lo sé-Sonrió, besando la mejilla del hombre- Y ahí tienes el motivo por el que no te lo he dicho-Katrina negó con la cabeza, acariciándole la nuca- A veces te comportas como un niño pequeño, Sirius.

La señora Black deslizó su mano por el cuello del hombre antes de volver a reemprender la marcha hacia la casa. Pero cuando no había dado más que dos pasos, sintió como una mano la cogía de la muñeca tirándola hacia atrás para seguidamente verse presa entre unos fuertes brazos que ella conocía muy bien.

-Pero sólo a veces-Musitó, recorriendo su cuello desnudo con los labios.

La mujer se estremeció ante el contacto y cerró los ojos deleitándose con el olor de la colonia que Sirius se había puesto antes de salir de casa. Era increíble como, pese al tiempo, aun seguía provocándole esa oleada de sensaciones que conseguía erizarle hasta el vello de la nuca.

-¡Katrina! ¡Sirius!

El matrimonio miró hacia el frente encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de la prima de su mejor amigo, quien acababa de salir de la casa y se acercaba a ellos dando amplias zancadas.

Terry Potter, ahora Rainey, era una mujer realmente muy guapa. Alta, esbelta, de cabello rubio que había dejado crecer hasta los hombros y poseedora de unos llamativos ojos grisáceos que había heredado de su madre y que ahora ella había trasmitido al mayor de sus hijos.

Mucho más serena que en su juventud, Terry era extrovertida y tenaz, motivo por el cual solía conseguir siempre lo que se proponía. Y el hecho de estar casada con Alex Rainey era una clara muestra de ello.

-Me he cruzado con Alan y me ha dicho que acababais de llegar-Explicó, abrazando a la morena y seguidamente besando la mejilla del señor Black- Y es que hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos… Te aseguro que necesito que convoquemos una de nuestras reuniones de mujeres-casadas-con hijos-y todavía sexys cuanto antes.

-¿Y eso?-Inquirió Katrina, suspicaz.

La rubia hizo el ademán de contestar, pero tras percatarse de la curiosa mirada de Sirius, negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a la señora Black dándole a entender que más tarde se lo contaría.

Unos pasos en el porche y la voz de su marido, hicieron que la señora Rainey se girase mostrando de nuevo esa amplia sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-¡Alex!-Exclamó, acercándose a él para cogerle del brazo- Alan te estaba buscando hace un momento. ¿Ya habéis hablado?

-Si. Me ha interceptado cuando salía del cuarto de baño-Contestó, dedicándoles una ligera sonrisa a las dos mujeres- Quería que supiera que habías llegado. ¿Cómo estás Katy?

Katrina contestó con cordialidad a la pregunta antes de abrazar brevemente a aquel hombre que en su juventud había sido su primer amor. Sirius, que carraspeó ligeramente demostrando su molestia, estrechó la mano de Alex cuando su mujer le pegó un codazo en las costillas como advertencia al verle titubear.

-¿Cómo estás, Black?

-Emocionado-Contestó el aludido con una sonrisa forzada- ¿A caso no se me nota?

Las miradas de los dos hombres se encontraron, retándose. No se gustaban. No se caían bien. Y para ambos ese encuentro resultaba desagradable. La diferencia: Alex procuraba disimularlo y Sirius ni si quiera lo intentaba.

-¿Vamos dentro?-Sugirió Terry, quien parecía divertida con esa situación.

Su marido asintió conforme y cogidos de la mano entraron a la casa. Sirius, que una vez que el señor Rainey estuvo fuera de su vista recuperó su sonrisa natural, miró a su mujer como si el encuentro de hacía unos segundos nunca se hubiese producido.

-¿Por donde íbamos? –Preguntó, inclinándose para besar su cuello.

La morena, exasperada por la indiferencia de su marido, le pegó una colleja de las suyas y entró a la casa dando grandes zancadas. Sirius, que parecía desconcertado por la actitud de Katrina, chasqueó la lengua y entró también a la casa mientras se frotaba la parte adolorida.

La decoración del interior reforzaba la primera impresión que los invitados solían tener al pisar los terrenos por primera vez. La casa estaba decorada con auténtico gusto. Sus paredes eran blancas y sus muebles de color caoba, dándole un toque mucho más rústico y confortable.

Dejándose llevar por las voces y algún que otro grito, Sirius se dirigió hacia el salón donde lo primero que encontró fue a sus dos ahijados, a Julius y al primogénito de los Rainey jugando a la consola. Velkan, que les observaba desde la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido, miró a su padre de reojo y comprobó con cierto alivio que parecía tan disgustado por la desagradable noticia como él. Y cómo no hacerlo, si eran de los dos Rainey de quienes hablaban.

-Yo tampoco sabía nada, creeme- Le aseguró el señor Black, palmeándole la espalda en señal de apoyo.

El joven Black ladeó la cabeza disconforme antes de hacerse a un lado para que su padre pudiese pasar al salón. Después de pasarse casi dos horas metido en un coche, con la vejiga llena y aguantando a su hermano y a su madre cantando la dichosa canción de 'El cocherito leré', ahora tenía que soportar _eso. _Definitivamente los planetas se habían alineado en su contra y él comenzaba a tener un cabreo de narices.

Con los pies sobre el sofá, la gorra puesta al revés y mordiéndose el labio inferior como siempre hacía cuando estaba concentrada, Nel apretó con rapidez un par de botones del mando que le dieron una cierta ventaja sobre el joven Rainey que le sirvió para ganar por fin esa partida.

-¡Si!-Exclamó la chica emocionada, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria- La fantástica piloto Nel Potter hace una complicada maniobra que la lleva a la victoria con cuatro segundos de ventaja. ¡Toma! ¡Si es que soy la mejor!

-De eso no cabe la menor duda-Sonrió su contrincante, dejando el mando sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que había frente a ellos-Me has pulido.

-Exacto-Corroboró Nel, con profunda satisfacción- Así que hoy te toca quitar mi parte de la mesa.

El aludido soltó un bufido de resignación antes de recostarse un poco más sobre el sofá con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Ese era el trato. Quien ganara quitaría la parte correspondiente de la mesa del otro, y esa vez él había perdido.

-Ya te había advertido, Jack-Le recordó Harry, señalando a la pelirroja con cierto desdén- Es una tramposa. Nos hace creer que es mala jugando cuando en el fondo es la mejor.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Protestó Nel, encogiéndose de hombros- Ganaros a Velkan y a ti no tiene ningún mérito. Más que demostrar que soy buena, confirma que vosotros sois muy malos.

La simpleza con la que lo dijo hizo que los dos aludidos fruncieran el entrecejo. A veces la naturalidad de Nel les sacaba de quicio.

-Pero ahora estoy segura de que lo soy-Sonrió, recostándose también un poco más sobre el sofá- Jack es bastante bueno. Claro que no tanto como yo.

La joven Potter miró al chico y le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil que hizo a Jake reír.

-Está claro-Sonrió, haciéndole un gesto galante- Y por eso me pongo a tus pies.

-¿De verdad?-Inquirió, mirando con malicia a su amiga, que acababa de entrar al salón- ¿Lo ves Kim? No es necesario que me ponga escotes para que los hombres besen el suelo que piso. Incluso los guapos como Jack están a mi servicio.

-¿Incluso Jack?-Preguntó la joven Black con fingida sorpresa- Entonces está claro que tengo que cambiar mis estrategias de ligue

El aludido se sonrojó ligeramente haciendo que Velkan frunciera el entrecejo. Jack Rainey era un joven alto y atlético de piel extrañamente bronceada que conseguía resaltar sus ojos grises. De cabello rubio oscuro y revolucionado, era un chico realmente atractivo pero que sorprendentemente a sus diecinueve años sólo había tenido una única novia.

Estudiante de arquitectura, era divertido, tímido y paciente, algo en lo que no se parecía a ninguno de sus padres. Desde siempre se había llevado muy bien con Kim y Nel, pero especialmente con la segunda. Algo que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que la joven Potter solía llevarse mejor con los chicos que con las chicas. Y era quizás por su timidez, que a las dos amigas les encantaba sacarle los colores.

-No digáis esas cosas, que me pongo rojo-Protestó Jack, causando las risas de las chicas.

-¡Venga ya!-Se mofó la joven Black, dándole un golpe en el brazo- Si tienes que estar acostumbrado a que te digan "Tío bueno" y se te tiren encima. ¿O es que nunca te han gritado la típica frase de "¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!"?

Todos los presentes salvo Nel, que intentaba por todos los medios no estallar en sonoras carcajadas, miraron a la morena con horror, quien no pareció inmutarse. ¿Es que a caso era normal ir pidiendo hijos a diestro y siniestro? Al parecer para la joven Black, sí.

-¿Sueles decir eso muy a menudo, Kim?-Inquirió Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sólo de vez en cuando-Contestó la aludida, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

Nel miró a su amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose un codazo de la morena, quien se había sonrojado al recordar la última vez que había utilizado la mítica frase.

"_No volveré a beber_" Manifestó _"¡Lo juro!"_

-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez o no?-Insistió Kim, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones-Porque sino las de tu universidad van a tener que hacerse una revisión visual con urgencia.

-Extremada urgencia-Corroboró la joven Potter, mirando a su amiga con complicidad.

El joven Rainey hizo un gesto con la cabeza algo avergonzado, pero dando a entender que alguna vez le había pasado algo por el estilo. Y es que, a las puertas del nuevo siglo, las chicas de ahora ya no esperaban que ellos dieran el primer paso.

Las dos chicas, que adivinaron el mal rato que le estaban haciendo pasar, se echaron a reír antes de lanzarse sobre el rubio para abrazarle.

-Pues a mí nunca me lo han pedido-Protestó Julius, algo picado- ¿Por qué nadie me pide que plante mi simiente, eh? ¿Es que acaso mis genes no son de calidad, o qué?

Y con las protestas del joven Lupin aun resonando en su cabeza, Velkan entró en la cocina despotricando por la bajo en contra de cierto Rainey a quien en esos momentos su hermana y su mejor amiga abrazaban con fervor.

-Déjame, abuela-Pidió el chico, pese a que había sonado más a una exigencia.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, Velkan le arrebató el mortero a la anciana mujer dispuesto a machacar el hígado como si el del mismo Jack se tratase.

-¡Qué ímpetu!-Comentó Lorein Potter, admirada- ¡Cómo se nota que eres joven!

Katrina, que estaba haciendo la ensalada en la misma bancada que ocupaban Lily y Terry, miró a sus amigas con complicidad y sonrió. Se hacía una idea de a quien se estaba imaginando su hijo mientras hacía del hígado puré.

-Sí es que estos brazos ya no son lo que eran-Se lamentó Lorein, alzando una de sus extremidades en un gesto más que dramático- ¡Con lo buena cocinera que yo he sido siempre!

-Perdona que te diga, cuñada, pero creo que los brazos no es lo único que te fallan-Intervino otro hombre, quien acababa de entrar a la cocina- Estás comenzando a desvariar. Siempre has sido un desastre en la cocina.

La aludida le fulminó con la mirada mientras el recién llegado se acercaba para besar la mejilla de la señora Black, quien suspiró resignada acostumbrada a las constantes peleas entre la mujer de Alan Potter y el hermano de este. Se podía decir abiertamente que nunca se habían llevado bien del todo. Pero con el paso de los años más que por falta de afinidad las peleas habían resultado ser una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

Lorein Potter era una mujer de la misma edad que su marido, alta y de agraciada figura pese a la edad. De cabello castaño en su juventud y que ahora ella se tintaba del mismo color, tenía unos bonitos ojos marrones que había transmitido a su único hijo y una dulce sonrisa que solía contrastar con su impetuoso carácter de ama de casa.

Howard Potter, tres años mayor que su hermano y cuñada, era una replica prácticamente exacta de Alan, claro que con más barriga y más arrugas. Y es que, para disgusto de Christine-esposa de éste- Howard era un aficionado al deporte mientras no tuviese que sudar él mismo la camiseta. Prefería mil veces antes verlo sentado en su sofá y con una cerveza fría en la mano.

-Pues quizás, si tu mujer cocinase tan mal como aseguras que yo cocino, no te habrías puesto como un tonel-Le espectó Lorein, satisfecha.

-Pero me habría muerto de hambre-Repuso Howard, encogiéndose de hombros- Menos mal que Katy y Lily se han asegurado de que mi pobre hermano no siga ese camino.

La anciana, que había detectado el tono burlón de su voz, le lanzó una manopla antes de girarse para cortar los pimientos en finas tiras.

-Deja de meterte con Lorein, Howard-Pidió Christine, saludando a los presentes con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Christine Potter no era una mujer demasiado alta, de cabello muy corto y grisáceo por la edad pero poseedora de los mismos ojos grises de sus hijos y nieto que la hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que era en realidad. Dulce y comprensiva, se llevaba a las mil maravillas con su cuñada, por lo que Lorein no entendía como una mujer tan maravillosa como ella había podido fijarse en alguien como Alan.

-No, está todo controlado-Sonrió Lily, pelando ajos- ¿Por qué no se van usted y Lorein a dar un paseo? Podrían buscar un centro de mesa.

-Claro-Asintió Christine, mirando esta vez a su cuñada- ¿Qué te parece Lorein?

-Que están intentando apartarme de la cocina-Opinó desdeñosa, dejando el cuchillo sobre la encimera para seguidamente sonreír- Estaba hablando en broma Lily. Ya sé que tú no eres como el energúmeno de mi cuñado.

Su nuera, que había abierto la boca para aclarar el malentendido, sonrió también y se agachó un poco para que Lorein pudiese besar su mejilla. Y asegurando que traerían el mejor centro de mesa que habían visto en su vida, las dos ancianas abandonaron la cocina.

-Buena táctica, Lily-Felicitó Howard, dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda- Aunque no lo reconozcas, yo sé que querías salvarnos de una muerte segura.

Las tres mujeres rieron y el hombre, más tranquilo al saber que no moriría envenenado al menos ese día, abandonó la cocina como segundos antes habían hecho su cuñada y su esposa.

-Tu padre es un caso ¿Eh?-Sonrió Lily, mirando a Terry, divertida.

-Como todos los Potter-Aseguró Katrina, acercándose a su hijo para comprobar si aun quedaba algo de hígado en el mortero-Cariño, creo que está ya más que machacado.

-Si tú lo dices…-Se limitó a contestar, antes de coger un cuchillo de más de diez centímetros de hoja- Bueno, ¿Hay algo más que cortar?

La señora Black señaló a la bandeja que envolvía el conejo antes de sonreír cuando su hijo no se percató de ello. Tendría que pedirle a Terry que le prestase a Jack de vez en cuando. Así seguro que Velkan estaría más dispuesto a hacer las tareas del hogar.

-Y bien, ¿A quien le toca mantener alejada de la cocina a Lorein la próxima vez?-Preguntó Katrina, siguiendo con la ensalada.

Porque si en algo tenía razón Howard, era en que Lorein Potter era un desastre en la cocina.

**oOoOoOo**

-Ahora mismo estoy haciendo unos trámites con la compañía Cavendish-Comentó Sirius, llevándose la cerveza a los labios-Si todo sale bien, es probable que colabore en mi pequeña idea.

Sus acompañantes sonrieron ante la alegría del aludido y brindaron de antemano por la buena noticia. Por sus años de experiencia, Sirius sabía que Alfred Cavendish aceptaría, aunque por precaución no quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Sentados en el enorme porche de madera desde el cual Alan había saludado a todos al llegar, observaban el paisaje mientras se relajaban con la tranquilidad del lugar. Ese domingo les tocaba a las mujeres hacer la comida ya que el anterior les había tocado a ellos, así que podían gozar sin ser molestados.

-¿Y a ti como te fue en el juicio, Prongs?-Preguntó Black dirigiéndose a su amigo, sentado frente a él- Leí en los periódicos que lo has metido entre rejas.

-Su culpabilidad estaba clara-Contestó James, encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo tuve que mover un par de hilos para no invalidasen las pruebas encontradas en la escena del crimen. Pero no fue para tanto.

-Es lo malo de que el acusado te ayude a encontrar el cuerpo de la víctima-Intervino Alan, quien había adquirido un semblante más serio al tratar ese tema-Claro que técnicamente lo dijo porque quería, no porque hubiésemos ejercido presión alguna.

Su hijo asintió antes de arrebatarle la cerveza a su mejor amigo para acabarla en un par de tragos. Sirius, indignado, le dio una patada a la silla con la esperanza de que James se cayese, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Y no te preocupa las represalias que te ha prometido que habrá?-Inquirió Remus, recordando lo que le había dicho la mujer de su amigo-Lily parece preocupada.

-¡Bah! Tonterías-Se mofó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- Si tuviese que preocuparme por cada una de las veces que me han dicho algo así…

-Yo no me lo tomaría a broma-Insistió Lupin, algo inquieto- Después de lo que os pasó a Katrina y a ti hace ocho años deberías tomarte las cosas más en serio.

El porche quedó en silencio recordando lo ocurrido varios años atrás en el que sería el último caso de la abogada Black. Aun estaba presente en la memoria de todos, pero especialmente en la de Sirius. Después de todo, su mujer se había visto obligada a dejar de ejercer la profesión que tanto le gustaba para asegurar la seguridad de sus hijos. No obstante más de una vez, cuando mencionaba alguno de los numerosos casos que había resuelto, Sirius podía detectar cierto brillo nostálgico en la mirada que en ocasiones podía confundirse con la resignación. No es que se arrepintiese de la decisión que había tomado, en absoluto, pero hubiese preferido retirarse por propia voluntad y no porque un par de lunáticos estuviesen vigilando su casa para agredir a alguno de sus hijos.

-El caso que estaba llevando Katrina era mucho más serio que éste-Le aseguró James, tras unos instantes de reflexión-Se estaba enfrentando a gente muy peligrosa. La verdad…-Murmuró, pasándose la mano por la frente en un gesto de culpabilidad-... es que no debería haberle permitido que llevase ese caso.

-No podías haber hecho nada-Le aseguró Sirius, negando con la cabeza- Era su caso y no había motivo legal para apartarla de él. Además, ya la conoces, es muy cabezota y odia las injusticias. No iba a permitir que esos dos quedasen impunes.

James sonrió agradecido y Black le guiñó un ojo para corroborar sus palabras. Además, no tenía nada que reprocharle a su amigo. Él había hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a su esposa y sin su intervención, las cosas podrían haber salido peor.

-¿Y aun sigue el caso abierto? –Preguntó Alex, quien hasta el momento había permanecido al margen de la conversación.

-No-Contestó James, negando con la cabeza- Cuando Katrina dejó el caso sobre mi mesa, le pedí a la fiscalía que me permitiese encargarme de él en su lugar.

-Una insensatez de tu parte-Reprochó Alan, mirando a su hijo con reprobación- Hicimos hasta lo imposible para que Katy dejase el caso y una vez que lo conseguimos vas y lo coges tú. Fue una total imprudencia.

-Pero necesaria-Contrapuso el aludido, sin mostrar la menor intención de disculparse. Suspiró- Afortunadamente Katrina lo había hecho todo y yo sólo tuve que atar un par de cabos sueltos. Hasta la fecha ambos están en la cárcel y sabes tan bien como yo que un abogado cualquiera no lo hubiese conseguido.

-¿Y quienes eran los acusados? Creo que les conocía-Volvió a preguntar Rainey, acariciándose la barbilla- Lo leí en los periódicos pero no recuerdo sus nombres.

-¡Oh! Seguro que les conocías-Sonrió Sirius, con un deje de diversión en la voz- Rodolphus Lestrange y su mujer, Bellatrix.

El hombre, que había pronunciado el nombre de su prima con cierto cinismo, soltó una carcajada no muy apropiada para el momento y palmeó la espalda de Remus, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Y bueno, hablando de cosas más alegres, ¿Cómo está nuestra querida señora Marsh? ¿Sigue siendo tan sutil como siempre?

-Vete a la mierda-Contestó Lupin, huraño, apartando la mano de su amigo de un manotazo. Sin embargo, los demás estallaron en sonoras carcajadas- Si, reíros, pera ya hablaremos cuando me toque ponerle una orden de alejamiento. Y os aseguro que es cuestión de tiempo.

-En ese caso confío que cuentes con nuestros servicios a la hora de realizar los trámites-Bromeó James, divertido- Por nuestra amistad, podría hacerte un descuento.

Más risotadas resonaron en el enorme porche del rancho de los Potter aceptado con gusto el brusco cambio de tema. Lupin, que no parecía del todo satisfecho, farfullo por lo bajo lamentando que sus amigos no fuesen conscientes de la gravedad de la situación a la que él mismo estaba expuesto.

Gladys Marsh era una mujer cincuentona, profesora de filología inglesa de la universidad en la que Remus trabajaba y que, al parecer, había adquirido un sentimiento obsesivo y persecutorio por él.

-El otro día entró al aula antes de que comenzase la clase y me acorraló contra la pizarra-Recordó, estremeciéndose al recordar la situación- Fue una fortuna que en ese preciso instante comenzasen a llegar alumnos, porque había empezado a decir que le habían entrado calores.

Sus acompañantes volvieron a reír ante semejante situación y a Remus, finalmente, no le quedó más remedio que imitarles. En ese momento había pasado un gran apuro, pero pensándolo fríamente resultaba hasta cómico. Y es que no era la primera vez que la buena señora Marsh le acorralaba por sorpresa. Esa sólo había sido la última de otras tantas.

-¡Bah! Eso es un revolcón sobre la mesa del seminario y adiós calores-Aseguró Sirius, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte Alan y su hermano, Howard-Tan sólo es una solterona que necesita que le den un poco de marcha.

-Pues no voy a ser yo quien se la dé, te lo aseguro- Rehusó Remus, negándolo con insistencia- Sin contar con que yo no soy de esos, Gladys carece de todo atractivo y no me excita en lo más mínimo.

Velkan, que acaba de salir al porche para no estar en la misma habitación que el joven Rainey, miró a Lupin con el entrecejo fruncido y con cierta desconfianza. ¿Pero de que temas hablaban su padre y sus amigos?

-No como tu nueva secretaria ¿Verdad, Padfoot?-Sonrió James con picardía- ¿Ya la ha conocido Katrina?

Sirius, que sabía que el tema de su nueva secretaria no se iba a hacer esperar mucho más, señaló a su amigo con el dedo antes de arrebatarle a la cerveza que su hijo había cogido cuando su madre no se había dado cuenta.

-Lleva alcohol-Replicó tras pegarle un trago, devolviéndosela a su primogénito-Será mejor que tu madre no te vea.

-La he cogido cuando no estaba mirando-Confesó.

Sirius asintió pese a que sabía cual era la opinión de su mujer sobre el alcohol. Ambos tenían asumido que sus hijos cuando se iban de fiesta no bebían agua precisamente. Pero una cosa era lo que hacían cuando sus padres no podían verlos y otra muy distinta que hiciesen lo mismo en casa.

-Para tu información, querido Prongs, se conocieron el viernes- Se burló, ante las persistentes miradas de sus acompañantes-Claro que me dijo que hubiese sido mejor escoger a una mujer que no utilizase fino encaje. Creo que no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¿Tan buena está?-Intervino Velkan, alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

Sirius, que podía entender la desconfianza de su hijo, sonrió como respuesta y les guiñó un ojo a sus amigos. Era evidente que debía estarlo para que Katrina mostrase tal grado de desconfianza.

El joven Black, que había interpretado perfectamente la respuesta en la mirada de su padre, se llevó la cerveza a los labios con satisfacción. Ya tenía planes para el día siguiente.

**oOoOoOo**

Le entregó la carta del menú al camarero y siguió jugando con la servilleta extendida sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la mesa den frente pero en realidad ni si quiera les observaba. Su mirada estaba perdida y quizás por eso no se percató del minucioso reconocimiento al que le estaban sometiendo sus padres.

-¿Te ocurre algo, cariño?-Inquirió la señora Granger, buscando la mano de su hija por debajo del mantel-Desde ayer estás muy callada.

Hermione sonrió pensando en lo sutil que había sido su madre para no decir en realidad que estaba ida y de muy mal humor.

Amy Granger era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, no demasiado alta, de cabello castaño y rizado que le llegaba por los hombros y los mismos ojos marrones de su hija.

-Estoy bien, mamá.

-Si preferías irte con tus amigos…-Comenzó Henry Granger, irguiéndose sobre la silla para no demostrar lo mucho que temía la respuesta de su hija- Por mí no tenías que haberlo hecho.

Hermione dirigió esta vez su mirada hacia un hombre de cincuenta y tres años, alto y robusto y que ya había perdido la mayor parte de su pelo castaño, y que en esos momentos le devolvía la mirad con sus pequeños ojos azules.

-¡No lo he hecho por ti!-Protestó la chica, fingiendo estar ofendida- Lo he hecho por mí. Quería estar contigo el día de tu cumpleaños.

El hombre sacó pecho orgulloso mientras la hija y la madre intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad. Conocían a Henry y sabían lo mucho que se estaba regocijando en ese momento y sólo por ese comentario que para otros no tendría ninguna importancia. Pero para el señor Granger ser una prioridad para su única hija era un auténtico orgullo.

-¿Entonces que te pasa?-Insistió Amy, inquieta- ¿Te has enfadado con alguna de tus amigas?

-No, que va-Se apresuró a contestar dedicándoles nuevamente una sonrisa-No me pasa nada, de verdad.

La mujer asintió no muy satisfecha pero resignada a dejar el tema para otro momento. Quizás más tarde, cuando su marido no estuviese delante, se abriría un poco más.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y agradeció enormemente que su madre cambiase de tema dando paso a un acalorado intercambio de opiniones sobre los mejores componentes para fabricar la pasta de dientes.

La castaña se limitó a intervenir de vez en cuando si le pedían su opinión, pero no tardó en volver a dejarse llevar por los pensamientos. En realidad no sabía por que se sentía así. Una fuerte opresión se había instalado en su pecho y no se dignaba a abandonarla. La ira la carcomía por dentro mientras veía como su dignidad era pisoteada. De acuerdo, no sabía por que se sentía así, pero si que era consciente de que todo había empezado en la fiesta de Chang. Exactamente cuando vio como Lavander besaba a cierto Weasley en los labios sin que éste hiciese nada por evitarlo.

En ese momento la rabia recorrió todo su cuerpo y había tenido unas ganas inmensas de abalanzarse sobre ellos para ahogarles con sus propias manos. Pero el orgullo nuevamente le había podido y prefirió girarse y huir con la mayor dignidad posible. Desde entonces no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. O sí que lo había hecho pero para seguir pensando en lo ocurrido también con el pelirrojo varias noches atrás. Exactamente la noche en la que la chica que besaba a Ron era ella y no la joven Brown.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Es que los jóvenes sólo arregláis las cosas a golpes!-Reprochó Lorein, acariciando la pequeña herida que su nieto tenía en el labio- Tu padre igual. ¡Todo a golpes!

Harry, quien no tenía ningunas ganas de escuchar las réplicas de su abuela, hizo un mueca de dolor cuando la mujer presionó con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la herida que le había causado Draco Malfoy la madrugada del día anterior.

Tal y como siempre hacían cuando se reunía tanta gente en el rancho, habían sacado una enorme mesa y la habían puesto frente al porche, lugar donde a partir de las cuatro de la tarde solía reinar la sombra y en el que en esos momentos estaban casi todos reunidos.

-¿Es qué a caso crees que gente como esa entiende de otra forma?-Defendió James, sarcástico- ¿No pretenderás que hagan pastas y se pongan a tomar el té mientras hablan de sus deferencias, no?

-Eso me encantaría verlo-Bromeó Sirius, sin molestarse en reprimir una sonrisa.

Al igual que su amigo y sus hijos, el aludido se echó a reír ante tan disparatada ocurrencia. Pero la mirada reprobadora de Lily le hizo erguirse un poco más sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, borrando cualquier amago de diversión de su rostro y dando paso a una expresión de circunstancia.

-Pero no, Harry, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal-Reprendió, intentando no echarse a reír nuevamente, como estaban apunto de hacer la mayoría de los hombres que le acompañaban- ¿A caso son esos los modales que te enseña tu madre?

-Tienes razón, papá-Admitió con la misma expresión en su rostro y poniendo una mano sobre el corazón- La próxima vez le invito a comer aquí y como postre le sugeriré fumar la pipa de la paz ¿Qué te parece?

-Una excelente idea, hijo mío-Asintió con efusividad-Una excelente idea.

-¡Claro!-Intervino Sirius, entusiasmado- Y ya de paso invitamos a Malfoy padre y a Snape y fumamos nosotros también.

-¡Desde luego!-Accedió James, tan entusiasmado como el anterior-Como siempre digo, hay que darle ejemplo a la juventud.

Todas las personas en torno a la larga mesa en la que estaban sentados permanecieron en silesio durante unos segundos para después estallar en carcajadas. Incluso Lily, que estaba poniendo la mesa junto a su suegra y Katrina, se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir, o debería decir…-Se corrigió Lily, mirando a su marido con resignación, quien le sonrió como respuesta- Es que las peleas no te traen nada bueno. Te vas a encontrar con mucha gente como ese chico y no puedes ir pegándoles porque se metan contigo. Lo mejor es que les ignores.-Sonrió- Te aseguro que eso duele más que un golpe.

-¡Ay mi mujer, que lista es!-Exclamó James, cogiéndola por la cintura cuando pasó por su lado para seguidamente obligarla a sentarse sobre sus rodillas- Y yo más listo por haberme casado con ella.

-Lo que eres es un pelota-Rió la pelirroja, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho.

Su marido, que había hecho una fingida mueca de dolor, se acercó un poco más a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios ignorando las exclamaciones entusiastas de unos y los abucheos de otros, como era el caso de sus hijos.

-¡Oh no, papá!-Protestó Nel, mirando hacia otro lado- ¿Cuántas veces os hemos dicho que no hagáis esas cosas en nuestra presencia?

-Si sólo ha sido un besito de nada-Intervino Terry, divertida.

-Ya, pero después de un beso viene otro y otro- Aseguro el pequeño Black, quien acababa de salir del interior de la casa y quería unirse a la conversación- Después empiezan a quitarse la ropa y…

-¡Jake!-Le censuró su madre, alarmada- ¿Pero de dónde has sacado tú esas cosas?

El niño, que podía sentir la mirada sorprendida, divertida y curiosa de los presentes puesta en él, se encogió de hombros y señaló a la única persona que no le observaba. Exactamente a aquél joven de diecisiete años que estaba intentando entrar en la casa sin que nadie se percatase.

-¡Velkan!

-¡¿Qué?!-Contestó el aludido, girándose con una mirada inocente- ¡Fue él quien me preguntó de donde venían los niños!

-¿Y tenías que explicárselo de forma tan explícita?-Preguntó Katrina entre dientes, intentando contenerse- ¿Dónde ha quedado la visita de la cigüeña y todo eso?

El joven Black abrió la boca con intención de contestar, pero la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió su madre fue suficiente para que volviera a cerrarla. Podía leer en sus ojos la típica y desgastada frase de: "_Ya hablaremos en casa_"

-¿Cigüeña?-Intervino Alan, horrorizado-¡No! ¡No! Esa no es forma de iniciar a un joven en el terreno sexual. ¡Las abejas! De ellas si podemos aprender mucho.-Aseguró, poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar frente al más pequeño de sus nietos- ¿Quieres que el abuelo te explique esta tarde como vienen de verdad al mundo los niños?

Con auténticas expresiones de terror en su rostro James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Katrina se miraron con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la garganta seca. Muchos años atrás, cuando todavía eran jóvenes e iban al instituto, el señor Potter también se había _ofrecido _a iniciarles en el terreno de la sexualidad. Lo que en un principio era una experiencia divertida para unos y bochornosa para otros, se transformó en una de las experiencias más traumáticas de sus vidas. Incluso ahora, veinte años después, Sirius aseguraba haber soñado con las abejas en más de una ocasión.

-No creo que por ahora sea necesario-Se apresuró a contestar la señora Black, dedicándole una sonrisa a su padrino-Todavía es demasiado joven ¿No te parece?

Alan hizo el ademán de contestar, no muy de acuerdo con la opinión de su ahijada. Pero el regreso de su esposa y con ella la llegada de la paella, hizo que perdiese el hilo de la conversación y prefirió dejar el tema para más tarde. Además, estaba muerto de hambre.

Katrina soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió a Remus cuando este pasó por su lado para ayudar a Lorein a dejar la paella sobre la mesa. De momento al menos podría ahorrarles el trauma a sus hijos.

El claxon de un coche resonó en el lugar captando la atención de la numerosa familia. Algunos saludaron con la mano a la propietaria de ese viejo Volvo mientras otros prefirieron esperar a que la chica bajase del coche.

Con cierta torpeza y dándole un pequeño golpe al coche de los Rainey-que estaba a su lado- aparcó debajo de un frondoso árbol y bajó del coche saludando nuevamente a la familia.

Su nombre era Nymphadora Tonks, auque ella prefería que la llamasen por su apellido. Tonks era una joven de veintitrés años que recientemente había recibido su placa como policía tras su participación en un caso bastante complicado.

Era alta, esbelta y de facciones marcadas que la hacían bastante atractiva. Tenía el pelo corto, escalonado y de color rosa chicle, haciendo gala de lo mucho que le gustaba jugar con su cabello. Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros y poseía unas pestañas largas que favorecían tanto a su rostro como a su mirada.

-_Tía _Katy-Sonrió, abrazando a la señora Black con cariño- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look?

Pese a que con la persona que en realidad mantenía lazos de sangre era con el marido de la mujer y eso se debía que Tonks era hija de una de las primas de Sirius, Nymphadora quería a Katrina como si de su auténtica tía se tratase. Después de todo cuando ella era pequeña y Sirius y Katrina habían empezado a salir, la pareja solía llevársela a todos lados pese a las protestas del chico, que buscaba cualquier momento para estar a solas con su novia. Así que para Tonks, Katrina era lo más parecido que tenía a una tía y la respetaba y quería con locura. Lo mismo que la señora Black sentía por su _sobrina _política.

Pero a la aludida no le dio tiempo a contestar. Tonks, que se había girado para lucir su nuevo corte de pelo, le había pegado un manotazo al plato de arroz que Remus sostenía entre sus manos haciendo que volcase y cayese sobre el pecho del hombre.

-¡Oh, Dios, cuanto lo siento!-Se apresuró a disculparse, arrebatándole la servilleta que Harry estaba usando para limpiar la camiseta del afectado- Perdona, de verdad.

Lupin, que había dejado el plato vacío sobre la mesa, le dedicó una sonrisa afable mientras procuraba limpiarse la camisa con la servilleta que le había pasado Lorein.

-¡Aggg, qué torpe soy!-Exclamó la chica, frotando la servilleta sobre la camisa con más ímpetu del necesario-Lo siento mucho, Remus.

-No te preocupes, mujer-Rió el aludido, quitándole la servilleta a Tonks- Ha sido un accidente. Podría pasarle a cualquiera.

Nymphadora sonrió agradecida y el hombre le devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa. Fue una fortuna que la joven estuviese de espaldas a la mesa porque sino habría visto como más de uno hacían muecas de disconformidad.

Estaba claro que podía pasarle a cualquiera, a cualquiera que fuera como Tonks. Porque si algo caracterizaba a la chica era su torpeza. Aunque eso sólo la hacía más especial de lo que ya por si era.

-Si quieres cambiarte, hay camisas de Alan en nuestra habitación-Ofreció la anciana, pasándole un plato ya lleno a su hijo- Segunda planta al fondo y a la izquierda.

Remus asintió agradecido y entró a la casa seguido por Tonks. La chica, que estaba realmente arrepentida, se había empeñado en lavarle la camisa para que la tuviese limpia a la hora de volver a la ciudad.

-De verdad, Tonks, no pasa nada-Insistió el hombre un poco abochornado, parado frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban los padres de su amigo- Ya la lavaré yo en mi casa.

-¡De ninguna manera!-Se negó, acercándose más para desabrocharle la camisa-Aunque tenga que desnudarte yo misma, ¡No consentiré…!

-Tonks, por favor, que no quie…

Pero Remus, que estaba intentando deshacerse de la forma más cortés posible de las manos de la chica, se detuvo en sus protestas al percatarse por primera vez que no estaban solos en el largo pasillo del segundo piso.

-Papá, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-¡Julius!

Tonks, que cedió en su empeño de quitarle la camisa al hombre cuando éste dejó de forcejear, se giró y sonrió al encontrarse al joven Lupin frente a ella.

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte-Saludó Tonks, acercándose para abrazar al chico-¿Cómo estás?

-Intrigado, aunque al menos con la vejiga vacía-Contestó, señalando a una puerta que había tras él- Acabo de salir del cuarto de baño. ¿Y vosotros que hacíais?

Remus, que volvía a sentirse como un adolescente pillado por sus padres tras hacer una trastada, bajó la mirada hacia su camisa como no tardó en hacer su hijo.

-Tonks me ha tirado el arroz encima-Explicó, dedicándole nuevamente otra sonrisa a la chica cuando ésta hizo el ademán de hablar-En serio, no tiene importancia.

-Pero yo quiero lavártela-Insistió Nymphadora, volviendo de nuevo a la carga- Julius, ¿Quieres decirle a tu padre que no sea tan testarudo y me dé de una puñetera vez la dichosa camisa? Porque sino se la pienso quitar a mordiscos.

Julius miró a su padre con complicidad y se divirtió al comprobar como éste se había sonrojado ante el comentario. Posiblemente desde hacía mucho tiempo nadie le había quitado nada, y mucho menos a mordiscos.

-Ya la has oído-Se limitó a decir el joven Lupin, señalando a Tonks con la mano- O se la das por las buenas o te la quita a mordiscos. ¿Qué prefieres?

-Está bien-Se resignó el hombre, quitándose la camisa e intentando ignorar la pícara mirada de Julius-Aquí la tienes.

Tonks, que intentaba por todos los medios no centrar su atención en el pecho desnudo del hombre, cogió la camisa al vuelo y, tras asegurar que la tendría limpia en un santiamén, bajó las escaleras con la esperanza de que ninguno de los dos se hubiese percatado del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Está claro que es pariente de Sirius-Suspiró Remus, pasándose una mano por su cabello- Persistente hasta la saciedad.

Pero cuando el hombre dejó de mirar las escaleras por las que se había ido Tonks para centrar su atención en su hijo, no tardó en volver a apartar la mirada. De nuevo Julius le sonreía de esa forma que le erizaba hasta los pelos de la nuca. Y cuando le sonreía así, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Creo que te estás confundiendo, hijo-Sonrió, negando con la cabeza- Te recuerdo que nos llevamos quince años y que incluso si me apuras podría ser tu hermana.

-Yo no he dicho nada-Contestó Julius, encogiéndose de hombros pero sin borrar esa sonrisilla de su rostro- Nos vemos a bajo.

Remus siguió con la mirada a su hijo y sólo se permitió reír cuando le perdió de vista. No quería imaginarse como sería la convivencia con Tonks y Julius en la misma casa. Se acabaría volviendo loco, seguro. Afortunadamente nunca tendría que comprobarlo. Nymphadora Tonks no era ni si quiera una posibilidad.

**oOoOoOo**

Enfadada y frotando los platos con más fuerza de la necesaria, ya hizo por ponerle la zancadilla a su hermano cuando éste pasó detrás de ella.

-¿Se puede saber que _mierda_ te pasa a ti?-Gruñó Ron, que no había caído al suelo de casualidad- Si estás cabreada con mamá no lo pagues conmigo.

-¿A no?-Cuestionó la pelirroja, girándose para encarar a su hermano- ¿A caso tengo que recordarte por culpa de quién estamos castigados?

El aludido gruñó, limpiándose la cara empapada con el agua sucia del fregadero con el que su hermana le había rociado al girarse.

-¡Lo siento, ¿vale?!-Exclamó, frustrado- No me di cuenta de la hora. ¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?!

-Pues mira, señorito _playboy, _creo que tus disculpas ya no me sirven-Contestó Ginny, girándose nuevamente para seguir fregando los platos-Quizás si no fueses tan idiota como para liarte con Lavender sólo para darle celos a Hermione, yo ahora mismo estaría con Kim y Nel en el rancho de los Potter y no aquí ¡Fregando platos!

-A ti lo que te pica es que no vas a poder estar con Harry-La acusó, dejándose llevar por la ira del momento- Pero entérate ¡No le gustas!

-¡Esto ya lo sé!-Le aseguró la pelirroja, girándose nuevamente- Pero esto no tiene que ver con Harry. Además, para tu información, ¡Ya hace años que dejó de gustarme!

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y tanto en los ojos azules de él como en los marrones de ella se podía leer la ira que sentían.

-¿Soy yo o el ambiente está un poco tenso?-Preguntó Fred Weasley, entrando a la cocina-¿Qué has hecho esta vez Ronny?

-¡¿Y por qué se supone que tengo que haber sido yo?!-Bramo el aludido, rompiendo el contacto visual que había mantenido con Ginny para mirar a su hermano.

-Porque estadísticamente hablando siempre tienes tú la culpa-Contestó George Weasley, hermano gemelo de Fred.

Dándoles a entender que en esos momentos no estaba para bromas, Ron les hizo un gesto muy grosero con el dedo a dos chicos un poco más altos que él pero con el pelo tan rojo como el suyo.

Se llevaban dos años con Ron y tres con Ginny, pero por encima de ellos había tres hermanos más que ya no vivían en la casa familiar.

Fred y George eran altos, delgados y con poseedores de unos bonitos ojos azules que normalmente derrochaban picardía. Eran tan parecidos que incluso a su madre a veces le resultaba difícil diferenciarlos. Factor al que ambos gemelos solían sacarle mucho provecho.

-Venga, no te enfades Ronny-Pidió Fred, alzando los brazos en un gesto de paz-Si nosotros ya nos vamos.

-Hemos quedado con Angelina y Alice en ir al cine-Explicó George, alzando repetidas veces las cejas.

-Y habéis venido a refregárnoslo porque nosotros no podemos salir ¿No?-Dedujo Ron, haciendo una mueca de desagrado- Pues a ver si se os atragantan las palomitas.

Ginny le pegó un codazo y los gemelos rieron por el comentario. Realmente resultaba divertido meterse con el más pequeño de sus hermanos.

-¡Qué no hombre!-Negó George, mirándole de la forma más inocente que pudo- ¿Por quienes nos has tomado?

-Además, en todo caso vendríamos a restregártelo a ti, no a Ginny-Le aclaró Fred, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su hermana- Sólo queríamos decirte que mamá está manteniendo una agradable conversación por teléfono con Lavander Brown.

-¿No fue con ella con la que te enrollaste la otra noche?-Preguntó George, burlón- Y ya conoces a mamá, al menos que seáis novios formales no aprueba que te vayas besuqueando con unas y otras.

Horrorizado ante la idea de que su madre estuviese manteniendo una conversación con su ligue de la otra noche, Ron se hizo paso entre sus dos hermanos-parados frente a la puerta de la cocina- y abandonó la habitación deseoso de llegar cuanto antes al salón. Afortunadamente, cuando se detuvo en la entrada de la enorme habitación, comprobó aliviado que no había sido más que una de las tantas bromas que le hacían los gemelos. Su madre no estaba hablando por teléfono y lo más probable es que estuviese durmiendo la siesta como tantas otras tardes.

Algo más calmado, se acercó al teléfono y cogió el auricular que alguno de los gemelos había dejado sobre la mesa. Una cosa era que hubiesen mentido sobre la broma, y otra muy distinta sobre la llamada de Lavander. Aunque si debía ser sincero, esperaba con los dedos cruzados que se tratase de otra broma de mal gusto.

-¿Quién?

_-¿Ron? ¡Por fin lo has cogido!-Exclamó la chica desde el otro lado de la línea, un poco molesta por la espera-He estado a punto de colgar._

Mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle que había sido una lástima que no lo hubiese hecho, el joven Weasley se disculpó por la tardanza intentando concluir cuando antes con la llamada.

-¿Y eso qué me has llamado?-Inquirió, mirando tras él para asegurarse que no le estaban espiando alguno de sus hermanos- ¿Pasa algo?

_-Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que llevo desde ayer esperando que me llamases…-Le reprochó, soltando un suspiro- He llegado a pensar que estabas arrepentido por lo de la otra noche._

-No, claro que no-Se apresuró a contestar el chico, imaginándose lo que habría pasado si le hubiese contestado otra cosa- Si yo también pensaba llamarte, pero al final no he podido.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio que duro apenas unos segundos pero que al joven Weasley le parecieron horas. No sabía si había sonado muy convincente, pero no creía que fuese buena idea admitirle que en ningún momento había pensado en llamarla y que aunque lo hubiese pensado no podría haberlo hecho porque estaba castigado.

_-No pasa nada-Dijo finalmente Lavander en un tono de voz mucho más agradable-Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?_

-¿Qué de qué?

_-Que si no vas a invitarme a tomar algo hoy-Aclaró, como si la respuesta fuese demasiado obvia- Es domingo._

-Ya, bueno, es que…

_-¿No irás a decirme que lo de la otra noche fue un calentón del momento verdad?-Interrogó, alzando la voz y evidentemente molesta-Porque te aseguro que si es así yo…_

Ron, que recordaba a la perfección la mala fama que tenía el padre de Lavander en lo que respectaba a los asuntos de su hija, no tardó en imaginarse a quien se lo contaría la joven Brown y lo que pasaría después con él.

-No, no es eso-Le aseguró, rascándose la nuca- Es que… resulta que… Bueno, que mi madre me ha castigado y no puedo ni salir ni hablar por teléfono.

_-¿Por qué?_

-El día de la fiesta de Chang le prometí que volveríamos a la una y media y con lo que paso pues…-Se excusó, algo avergonzado al tener que admitir que aun le castigaban como a los niños pequeños-… llegamos a las dos y cinco. Mi madre nos estaba esperando y nos cayó una bronca que ni te imaginas.

Satisfecha por la respuesta y, sobre todo, contenta al saber que Ron no estaba evitándola como Parbaty-su mejor amiga- le había asegurado que haría, le soltó unas cuantas palabras en señal de apoyo antes de colgar. Eso si, después de asegurarse que en cuanto le levantasen el castigo la llevaría a algún sitio a cenar.

Dejó el auricular en su sitio y se dejó caer sobre el sofá en el que se había sentado para atender la llamada.

-En menudo lío te has metido, amigo-Murmuró, tapándose la cara con las manos.

**oOoOoOo**

Gracias a la colaboración de todos no tardaron casi nada en quitar la mesa y recoger la cocina. Ahora, veinte minutos más tarde, las cuatro mujeres y las dos ancianas se encontraban en el mismo porche que los hombres habían ocupado esa mañana. Estos, probablemente, estarían dando un paseo por los alrededores mientras hablaban de los dos temas básicos para el sexo masculino: el fútbol y mujeres. Como mucho, si se hacía muy largo el paseo, volverían a mencionar el tema de los negocios. Pero eso sería muy vagamente.

Lily tomó un sorbo de su café y miró horrorizada a Terry después de que ésta les contase lo ocurrido a una de sus vecinas cuyo marido trabajaba en una empresa textil. Exactamente la misma vecina que durante años le había insinuado a la señora Rainey que con un marido tan atractivo como el suyo debía de pesarle mucho la cabeza con unos cuernos tan enormes.

-No es que me alegre-Se apresuró a aclarar la rubia- Pero merecido se lo tenia.

-Liado con su secretaria…-Repitió Lorein, entre incrédula e indignada- ¡Qué desfachatez! ¡Menudas mujerzuelas!

-Habrá de todo-Opinó Lily, sonriendo al recordar a la agradable secretaria de James. Claro que ésta podía ser hasta su madre- Hay muchas que son muy competentes y sólo piensan en su jefe como en eso, su jefe.

-Y hay otras que son unas mujerzuelas capaces de hacer todo lo posible por mantener el puesto.

El comentario de Christine provocó un asentimiento general por parte de la comitiva, pero Katrina no parecía estar del todo conforme.

-Claro que, sea como sea la mujer, si el marido no quiere no tiene por que pasar nada-Intervino, dejando la taza de café sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que estaba a su lado- En mi opinión la culpa es de ambos, pero especialmente del marido. Ella puede intentar meterse en su cama para asegurar su puesto o para lo que queráis, pero si el marido no quiere no pasará nada. Él está casado, ella no.

-Es lo que digo yo-Coincidió Terry, asintiendo con efusividad-Es más, si es un hombre como Dios manda la despedirá por buscarle las cosquillas.

-Claro que lo mejor es mantener a esas mujeres lejos de nuestros maridos-Añadió Lorein, con cierta amargura en su voz-Lo que tuve que hacer yo en mi juventud para mantener a esa mujerzuela de Lisa Woss lejos de mi Alan.

Katrina y Lily se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron recordando alguno de esos encuentros entre el suegro de la pelirroja y la madre de una de sus antiguas compañeras de curso, que a su vez había sido ex novia del señor Potter en su juventud.

-La verdad es que tenéis razón-Apoyó Nymphadora, sentada frente a la señora Black- Pero tú no tienes nada de que preocuparte _tía _Katy. Sirius jamás se liaría con su nueva secretaria por muy atractiva que sea.

Sabía que su _sobrina _sólo estaba intentando ser amable con ella así que sonrió agradecida pese a que comenzaba a estar harta de que la nueva secretaria de su marido fuese el tema del día.

-Ya lo sé-Asintió la aludida, con los ojos entrecerrados-Porque me bastará con que se le pase la simple idea por la cabeza para asegurarme que nunca más volverá a tener hijos ni conmigo ni con otra.

Tras el comentario se formó un silencio sepulcral roto finalmente por las carcajadas de las seis mujeres que no tardaron en hacerse oír. Probablemente, si alguno de sus maridos se les ocurría serles infieles, lo que había dicho Katrina serían cosquillas para lo que les harían en realidad.

-Y cambiando de tema-Se excusó la señora Rainey, adquiriendo un semblante más sobrio-¿Cómo llevas lo de tus padres, Katy?

La señora Black alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos grises de Terry y los de sus acompañantes. Lorein, que se mordía el labio cargada de pesar, extendió el brazo para cogerle la mano a la morena.

-Bien-Mintió-Muy bien.

Pero sabían que no era cierto. La próxima semana se celebraba el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Katrina, hacía más de veinticinco años.

El matrimonio Turner vivía al lado de los padres de James y desde que se conocieron en el instituto habían sido grandes amigos. Por ello, cuando nació la pequeña Katrina, los señores Turner le pidieron a Alan y a Lorein que fuesen sus padrinos.

Eran meros trámites legales y en ningún momento pensaron que algún día sus mejores amigos tendrían que ejercer como padres con su propia hija. Pero así había sido.

Y es que pese a que ya hacía mucho tiempo desde lo ocurrido y que por ese entonces no contaba con más de diez años, Katrina recordaba con claridad el día en que Alan le dijo que sus padres habían muerto en un fatídico accidente de coche.

Lo pasó muy mal y no creía que algún día fuese capaz de superarlo completamente, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su ausencia y ahora ya no eran más que un mero recuerdo.

Afortunadamente desde lo ocurrido había podido contar con el apoyo incondicional de sus padrinos-que se habían comportado como unos auténticos padres para ella- de James-que había sido ese hermano que no tuvo la oportunidad de tener- de Lily, Remus y sus otros amigos-que no tenían más que mirarla para saber si necesitaba un abrazo que la reconfortase- y Sirius, sobre todo de Sirius. Con el joven Black volvió de nuevo a contar con la posibilidad de formar una familia, su propia familia. La había apoyado, la había aguantado, la había abrazado cuando había necesitado llorar… Y lo mejor de todo es que realmente la comprendía. Aunque fuese porque los padres de Sirius siempre le habían ignorado y no había podido crecer dentro de una familia de verdad. Ambos buscaban lo mismo: una familia. Y ya lo habían conseguido.

-Me duele pensar que no han tenido la oportunidad de verme crecer, de conocer a sus nietos…-Confesó, soltando un suspiro-Pero al menos sé que descansan tranquilos. Saben que me han dejado en buenas manos y que a mis hijos no les va a faltar el cariño que sólo les pueden brindar los abuelos.

-Claro que no-Lorein sonrió, apretándole un poco la mano a la señora Black en señal de apoyo-Alan y yo les queremos como si fuesen nuestros propios nietos, ya lo sabes. Para nosotros no hay diferencia entre Harry, Nel y tus hijos. Les queremos a los cinco por igual.

-Lo sé.

Katrina miró a su mejor amiga y ésta sonrió con sinceridad. Sabía que lo que había dicho su suegra era cierto y no le molestaba en absoluto. En realidad, no lo habría querido de otra forma. Sirius y Katrina se habían criado como dos hijos más en la casa Potter y era lógico que sus hijos siguiesen sus pasos. Ya hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que la sangre no te ataba a nadie y que sólo son los buenos sentimientos los que forman familias. Y su familia era muy grande.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Las seis mujeres miraron hacia el horizonte desde donde venía corriendo el pequeño Black balanceando algo en una de las manos. Tras él, y a paso mucho más lento, le seguían los hombres, uno de los cuales llevaba a un niño de siete años de edad sobre los hombros. Era Charles Rainey, el hijo pequeño de Alex y Terry.

Pese a que era dos años mayor que Jake, Charles y él tenían la misma altura aunque el segundo era un poco más delgado. Tenía el cabello por las orejas y de un rubio tan claro como el de su madre. Sus ojos eran verdes y en esos instantes seguían al pequeño Black con una mirada de orgullo y de horror a la par.

-Ahí viene el loco de la colina-Comentó Lorein, con una sonrisa resignada- Y ya se ha puesto perdido de barro, como no.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-Llamó, corriendo con mayor insistencia-¡Mira lo que he encontrado!

-¿A ver?-Curioseó Tonks, reincorporándose para divisar mejor lo que balanceaba su primo mientras corría.

Pero varios gritos agudos se oyeron en el rancho cuando el pequeño Black se detuvo en el porche, jadeante y con una pequeña culebra que no dejaba de moverse en una mano.

-¿A qué es bonita?-Sonrió, mirando a la serpiente con adoración-¿Puedo quedármela?

Jake, que no se había percatado de las expresiones en el rostro de las mujeres, siguió observando a la escurridiza culebra ignorando a las cinco mujeres que se habían subido en las sillas, mesas o a cualquier cosa con un poco de altura, como si con ese gesto estuviesen más seguras.

Katrina, que había sido la única que no se había movido de su sitio aunque si se había reincorporado, buscó a su marido con la mirada antes de contestar. Sirius, que podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando su mujer en esos momentos, le saludó con la mano afirmándole a James y a Remus que esa noche dormiría en el sofá.

-No, Jake-Contestó con rotundidad, colocándose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hijo- ¿No ves que es peligrosa? Dámela ahora mismo.

-No-Se negó, girándose un poco para poner a la culebra fuera de su alcance- Papá me ha dicho que ésta no es venenosa.

-Pero no podemos quedárnosla-Insistió Katrina, soltando un suspiro- ¿No ves que es pequeñita? Tendrá una mamá y un papá que se preocuparán si no está. Y tú no quieres que sus papás se preocupen ¿Verdad?

El niño dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Su madre sonrió y las demás mujeres suspiraron aliviadas. Si hubiesen llegado a adoptar a la culebra como mascota, no volverían a pisar la casa Black en lo que les quedaba de vida.

-Está bien-Se resignó, soltando un gruñido- La dejaré libre.

Pero antes de que la señora Black pudiese decir algo el niño soltó la culebra. Ésta, que había caído al suelo del porche produciendo un ruido sordo, causó más gritos por parte de Lorein y compañía, que se acurrucaban más unas a otras mientras la serpiente se desplazaba haciendo _eses_ por la desgastada madera.

-¡Cogedla! ¡Cogedla! ¡Cogedla!

Pero la serpiente fue más rápida y en cuestión de segundos la perdieron de vista en dirección a la maleza.

-¿Crees que se habrá ido con sus padres?-Preguntó Jake, con los ojos cristalinos.

-Seguro que sí-Afirmó, revolviéndole un poco más el pelo.

Las risas de los hombres, que con los gritos de las mujeres no habían podido oírse, resonaron con más insistencia en el rancho. Apoyados unos en otros y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no tirarse al suelo, Alan y compañía se acercaron al porche donde sus mujeres les esperaban con el ceño fruncido y con los pies en el suelo.

-Teníais que haberos visto las caras-Se jactó Howard, cogiéndose la barriga-Parecíais media docena de gallinas en un corral.

-Pues anda que habéis venido en nuestro auxilio-Dijo Terry, sarcástica-¿Para eso nos hemos casado?

El asunto de la culebra fue el inicio de un caluroso debate que enfrentaba a las mujeres con sus propios maridos. Sólo James, que intentaba contener la risa, se acercó a la pelirroja y le acarició la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó, con una sonrisa que le restaba credibilidad- ¿Te has asustado mucho?

Lily, que conocía a su marido incluso mejor que su propia madre, le miró y frunció el ceño.

-Te estás burlando de mí ¿No?-Él amplio la sonrisa- Vamos, puedes seguir riéndote.

Pero si su mujer esperaba que James se mantuviese firme para apoyar su postura, definitivamente se llevó un chasco. El moreno, que no necesitó más que oír el permiso de Lily para hacerlo, estalló en carcajadas a las que no tardaron en unirse el resto de los presentes. Sólo un matrimonio permanecía callado y apartado de los demás.

-Katy…

-Déjame en paz-Le exigió la aludida, apartándole la mano de un manotazo- Eres un inconsciente.

-Vamos, si hubiese sido peligrosa no le hubiese permitido cogerla-Razonó Sirius, estirando los brazos en un gesto evidente-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco las cosas? ¡Sólo era una culebra!

La mujer le miró con incredulidad para segundos después bajar las escaleras del porche con la intención de alejarse de allí.

-Katy…-Llamó, rodando los ojos.

Las risas por el incidente cesaron al ver la reacción de la señora Black, pero fingieron hablar de otro tema para que el matrimonio no se sintiese observado. Sirius, que miró a sus amigos antes de bajar las escaleras para correr tras su mujer, suspiró y acelero el paso.

-¡Katrina!

Pero la mujer le ignoró y Sirius tuvo que correr para llegar a alcanzarla. No sabían a donde iban, pero lo único que la morena quería era descargar su ira en otra cosa que no fuera su marido.

-De verdad, lo siento, no pensé que fuera para tanto-Se disculpó resignado, cogiéndola de la mano.

-¿Qué no pensaste que fuera para tanto?-Repitió, furiosa- ¡Estamos hablando de tu hijo, Sirius! ¡De su seguridad! Y una culebra por poco venenosa que sea sigue siendo peligrosa. ¡Qué tiene cinco años!

-Lo siento.

-Y encima le das ilusiones sabiendo que no podemos tener una serpiente en casa-le reprochó, reemprendiendo la marcha- Estoy harta de quedar siempre como la mala de la película. ¡Harta!

-Eso no es verdad-Negó, siguiéndola- Sabes que los niños te adoran aunque yo sea más permisivo. Pero es que me cuesta mucho ponerles límites. A mí nunca me han gustado.

Katrina se giró y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes para después abrirlos a la par que soltaba un suspiro.

-Ya lo sé-Asintió, modulando un poco más su voz- Pero te recuerdo que eres su padre y que tienes que ponerles reglas, no darles más coba. Primero lo de las entradas de Velkan, después los mensajes de Kim y ahora esto.

-Soborne a Velkan para que se informase de si Kim estaba viéndose con alguien- Aclaró, un poco molesto por la acusación- En ningún momento le dije que leyese los mensajes. Sólo me preocupaba de que ningún idiota le haga daño a mi hija. Se que no ha estado bien inmiscuirme así en la vida de Kim, pero te aseguro que lo he hecho con la mejor de mis intenciones- Le aseguró, apoyando su frente en la de la morena- Y sabes perfectamente que acabaríamos dejando ir a Velkan a la exhibición ¿O no?

Katrina gruñó un poco molesta por tener que admitir que su marido tenía razón. Al final iban a acabar dejándole, eso estaba claro.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó, en un murmullo inaudible- Es que está a puno de bajarme la regla y estoy un poco irritable.

-Más de lo normal, querrás decir-Le corrigió Sirius con una sonrisa, antes de recibir una de las famosas collejas de su mujer- ¡Auch!

-Y encima está esa secretaria…-Farfulló, separándose de su marido unos metros- Parece que hoy todos se han puesto de acuerdo para contarme cosas de infidelidades.

La mirada inquisitiva y desafiante de su mujer le hizo reír. Agarrándola de la mano y pegándole un pequeño tirón para recibirla entre sus brazos, la rodeó hasta que el rostro de la señora Black estuvo a escasos centímetros del de él.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa. –Se regocijó, dándole un beso en la nariz- ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

-Sí, alguna vez-Terció la morena, sin darle importancia al hecho de que había admitido que estaba celosa- Pero tú sabes muy bien lo que podría pasarte si se te ocurre liarte con ella ¿Verdad?

Sirius estalló en carcajadas y Katrina, fingiendo estar ofendida, le golpeó en el pecho para que la soltase. Pero él no lo hizo.

-¿A que viene tanta insistencia?-Preguntó, divertido.

-A que has dicho que tu nueva secretaria está _muy buena _–Contestó la morena, ante la sorpresa de su marido- Se lo he oído decir a Velkan cuando hablaba con Julius y Harry.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua no muy contento con la información y anotando mentalmente que debía decirle a su hijo que tuviese cuidado cuando hacía esos comentarios.

-Así que estabas molesta por eso ¿Eh?-Sonrió, colocando sus manos sobre el trasero de su mujer- Con razón no has querido antes que _jugásemos _un poquito.

-Más bien era porque había mucha gente delante-Le corrigió Katrina, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada-¿Entonces no niegas que lo que ha dicho Velkan es cierto?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y Katrina, que no había borrado la sonrisa forzada de su rostro, se deshizo de las manos de su marido con claras intenciones de marcharse. Sin embargo, cuando no había dado más que un par de pasos, Sirius volvió a cogerla por detrás.

-Pero te aseguro que no me acostaría con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú-Murmuró, besando ahora sus hombros desnudos- Si lo hiciera sería muy aburrido ¿No te parece? Lo más probable es que no me tocase luchar con ninguna de ellas para ver cual de los dos lleva el control. Y me gusta…-Susurró cerca de su oído, acariciando la barriga de la mujer por debajo de la camiseta-… que me lo pongan difícil.

-¿A sí?

Y olvidándose de todo lo ocurrido en el rancho, de la secretaria, de la muerte de sus padres y de todo lo demás, Katrina salió corriendo en dirección a la vieja caseta en la que guardaban la paja, dispuesta a ponerle las cosas un poco más difíciles al testarudo de su marido.

**oOoOoOo**

Con la toalla al hombro y con las gorras que su respectivos padres les habían obligado a ponerse, los seis jóvenes caminaban hacia el famoso bosque que había al lado del rancho de los Potter y en cuyo centro aun permanecía ese lago de aguas cristalinas en el que tantas veces se habían bañado desde que eran pequeños.

Miró hacia delante he hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando oyó las risas de Kim y Nel provocadas por un chiste que les había contado Jack. De verdad que no entendía que le veían de especial. Pero desde que habían llegado esa mañana al rancho las dos chicas no se habían separado de él ni un instante.

-Es como si le adoraran-musitó Velkan, más para él mismo que para sus dos amigos.

-No creo que sea eso-Rehusó Julius, divertido por la idea- Lo que pasa es que no le ven muy a menudo y tiene ganas de estar con él. Es comprensible.

-O sea, ¿Qué si yo me voy tres meses a estudiar al extranjero después las tendré detrás comos si fuesen un par de perritos falderos?-Cuestionó el joven Black, sarcástico- Permíteme que lo dude. Lo que pasa es que ese tío las tiene _agilipolladas._

Sus dos amigos se encogieron de hombros admitiendo que en cierta forma el chico tenía razón. Cuando Jack estaba en medio las dos amigas parecían olvidarse de los demás.

-Pues no te entiendo-Admitió Harry, desconcertado-¿Tanto te cabrea que tu hermana le haga más caso a él que a ti? Pensaba que eso ya lo habías aceptado como una ley universal.

-¿Mi hermana?-Repitió el aludido, incrédulo- A mí Kim me trae sin cuidado. ¡Es la tuya la que me cabrea!

Ante tal berrido, los tres jóvenes que iban delante de ellos giraron la cabeza con curiosidad. Pero tras una negación por parte del joven Lupin, ambos grupos volvieron a lo suyo.

-Nel es mi mejor amiga y no puede pasar así de mí porque haya venido el guaperas ese-Protestó, dolido-En toda la mañana sólo me ha hablado para pedirme la sal. ¡La sal!

-Entonces da gracias porque había ensalada-Bromeó Julius, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, tú también pasas de ella cuando quedas con alguna chica-Le recordó Harry, defendiendo a su hermana- La otra semana por ejemplo. Habías quedado con ella y la llamaste para anularlo porque Mary si que podía quedar al final.

-Ya, pero recuerda como está Mary-Se excusó, haciendo un gesto con los brazos como si se tratase de los pechos de la chica. Finalmente suspiró- Si tienes razón, ya lo sé. Pero me revienta que pase de mí justamente por ese tío.

-Y todo porque es el único aquí presente que está a tu altura físicamente hablando-Sonrió Julius, mirándole con perspicacia-No te gustará Nel ¿Verdad?

-Tanto como me gustas tú-Le espectó el aludido, soltando un gruñido y acelerando el paso.

Los dos amigos se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír. Era cierto que resultaba difícil definir la relación que tenían Velkan y Nel, pero estaban seguros que no pasaba de la amistad. Después de todo más de una vez el joven Black les había asegurado que para él, Nel era como uno de sus amigos. La única diferencia era que tenía la menstruación una vez al mes y que debía preocuparse para que ningún imbécil la hiciese sufrir. Por lo demás, Nel Potter era para él como un chico más.

Llegaron al frondoso bosque tras más de veinte minutos andando y tardaron otros cinco en llegar hasta el lago.

El famoso lago estaba rodeado por unos enormes árboles que permitían la entrada de algunos rayos del sol que iluminaban el lugar. Sus aguas eran cristalinas y podían verse algún que otro pez de distintos colores que, al movimiento del agua, se apresuraba a esconderse bajo las rocas que había próximas a la pequeña cascada tras la cual se escondía una cueva no demasiado grande pero a la que podían acceder con facilidad.

Dejaron las toallas bajo uno de los árboles y tras desvestirse se metieron al lago. El agua estaba congelada pese a las altas temperaturas de ese día de verano y tuvieron que nadar durante bastante tiempo hasta que por fin entraron en calor.

Kim, que se había puesto un bikini rojo muy favorecedor, nado hasta donde estaba Julius y le abrazó por detrás, agarrándose de su cuello.

-¿Quién soy?-Bromeó, causando una sonrisa en el chico.

-Para hacer eso tienes que taparme los ojos, Kim-Le recordó, intentando no ponerse nervioso ante tal cercanía con la chica.

-Pero aun así me habrías reconocido ¿O no?

El joven Lupin asintió y sólo pudo permitirse suspirar aliviado cuando Kimberly le soltó para situarse frente a él.

-Vaya, aun lo llevas puesto-Comentó, acariciándole la cruz que colgaba del cuello de Julius.

El chico sonrió y asintió por inercia, acariciando también la cruz cuando la joven Black dejó de hacerlo.

Se lo había regalado por navidad y desde entonces rara vez se lo quitaba. Era una cruz de plata que colgaba de una cuerda de un tejido similar al cuero y de color negro. Durante una de las tantas salidas que habían hecho mientras estuvieron juntos, habían visto ese colgante en un escaparate y a Julius le había encantado. Así que pocos días después Kim fue a comprarlo y se lo dio en Noche Buena.

-¿Te incomoda?-Preguntó el joven Lupin, haciendo el ademán de quitárselo. Pero Kim le detuvo negando con la cabeza- Es un regalo de mi mejor amiga. Porque antes que mi ex novia, Kim, eres mi amiga.-Musitó, mirándola fijamente para después sonreír burlón-Además, que me gusta mucho y no pienso guardarlo en un cajón porque hayamos roto. Sería una tontería ¿No te parece?

La joven Black sonrió y asintió, sintiendo una repentina opresión en su pecho. Sabía que le había hecho daño al romper con él, pero a la larga le hubiese hecho mucho más daño si hubiesen seguido manteniendo esa mentira. Ella le quería, pero no estaba enamorada y no era justo ni para él ni para ella. No podía negarle al chico la posibilidad de que conociese a alguien que le quisiese tal y como se merecía. Al igual que tampoco podía negarse ella misma la posibilidad de enamorarse.

-¿Y bien?-Inquirió, acercándose un poco más a él con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-¿Decirte?-Cuestionó Julius, desconcertado-¿Decirte qué?

-¡Vamos, no te hagas el tonto!-Exclamó, tirándole agua a la cara- ¿Quién era esa imponente rubia con la que estabas en la piscina la otra noche? Más de uno no os quitaban los ojos de encima, y a ella parecías interesarle.

El joven Lupin hizo una mueca de disconformidad que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que dudase que en algún momento su imponente acompañante de esa noche hubiese mostrado algún interés en él. En realidad le resultaba bastante frustrante tener que admitir que el verle con otra chica no le producía ni la más leve señal de celos en la joven Black. Nada que ver con lo que sentía él cuando la veía con otro chico.

-Fue idea de tu hermano, y ya le conoces-Explicó, como si esa fuese la mejor de las excusas- No podía buscarme a una chica normal ¡No! Tenía que ser Miss Camiseta Mojada.

-Típico de él- Asintió, chasqueando la lengua- Pero te aseguro que eras la envidia de más de uno.

-Pues con gusto les hubiese cambiado el lugar-Replicó, acariciándose la nuca- En el tiempo que estuve con ella no dejó de manosearme ni un momento. Y eso que estaba todo el mundo delante.

Kimberly soltó una carcajada de sincera diversión y Julius sonrió, aunque de forma un tanto forzada. Sabía que no tenía por que haberle dado esa información tan vergonzosa, pero en el fondo confiaba en que la chica sintiese aunque fuera un poco de celos ante la idea de que otras chicas intentasen tener algo con él.

-Yo, evidentemente, salí por patas en cuanto tuve la oportunidad-Prosiguió, recordando la bochornosa excusa que había tenido que poner- Quería matar a Velkan, quien por cierto también estaba muy ocupado.

-Eso me ha dicho Nel-Corroboró, haciendo una mueca.

-La cuestión es que en cuanto volví a mirar a la piscina, la rubia a la que tanto parecía interesarle estaba ligando con un Hufflepuff-Admitió, resignándose a saber que no valía la pena intentar poner celosa a alguien como Kim-Así que me escabullí antes de que Velkan me presentase a alguna de sus _amistades._

El joven Lupin hizo un gesto elocuente con los brazos con el que Kimberly volvió a reír antes de recibir una avalancha de agua en la cara por generosidad de Julius.

-¡Idiota!-Tosió y le pegó un pequeño empujón que no logró moverle ni un milímetro de su sitio- Casi me ahogas.

-Era mi venganza-Se excusó el chico, sin mostrarse en absoluto arrepentido- Tú me has hecho lo mismo antes.

La joven Black abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar, pero la voz de Nel desde la orilla captó su atención. La chica, quien al parecer había salido para dejar alguna cosa, la llamaba moviendo los brazos con efusividad.

-¡Te están llamando al móvil!-Le avisó, alzando el teléfono para que ella lo viera- ¡Es un tal Stephen!

Nada más asegurar que quien la llamaba era un chico-tal y como todos sospechaban- sintió como las miradas de sus amigos se centraban en ella. Tras disculparse con Julius, quien intentaba aparentar la mayor naturalidad posible pese a que los celos le carcomían por dentro, la joven Black nadó hacia la orilla y se enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo la toalla que su amiga le pasaba.

-Ya podías haber sido más discreta-Farfulló, sarcástica.

-Sólo estoy intentando hacer presión para que me cuentes de una vez con quien te estás viendo-Admitió Nel, con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Se llama Stephen? Porque no me suena de nada.

Kimberly rodó los ojos con exasperación que la joven Potter interpretó con facilidad. Era mejor que no hiciese preguntas. Cuando fuese el momento oportuno ya se lo contaría.

-Ya me voy, ya me voy-Accedió la pelirroja, metiéndose de nuevo en el lago.

La joven Black, que se permitió sonreír cuando se aseguró que su amiga no la estaba viendo, miró la pantallita azulada del teléfono móvil y suspiró. No quería cogérselo. No tenía ganas de hablar con él. Pero si había renunciado a seguir mandándole mensajes para llamarla era porque estaba muy enfadado.

Resignada y cogiendo aire antes de pulsar sobre el pequeño botón en el que había un teléfono verde, Kimberly hizo el ademán de contestar. Pero en el preciso instante en el que iba a pulsar el botón, el teléfono dejó de sonar.

Aliviada y a sabiendas que el orgullo del chico le impediría hacer otra llamada, la morena se quitó la toalla y dejó el móvil sobre ella. Ya hablaría con _Stephen _cuando volviera a Londres.

Nel, que sin darse cuenta había nadado hasta la cascada, sonrió al ver al hermano de su amiga meditando bajo ella.

Se acercó con sigilo pese a que con el ruido del agua al caer Velkan no oía nada y le pegó un pequeño tirón al bañador. El joven Black abrió los ojos sobresaltado e instintivamente hundió las manos en el agua para asegurarse que no se le veía nada que no debiera verse.

Nel, que ya reía por la cara que había puesto su mejor amigo, estalló en carcajadas mucho más ruidosas cuando éste se abalanzó sobre ella con intención de ahogarla mientras despotricaba en su contra.

-¡¿Pero tú estás tonta?!-Bramó, hundiéndola de nuevo- ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esa?!

-Una broma _made in_ Katrina-Admitió la pelirroja con cierto orgullo en la voz- El otro día mi madre me contó que en sus primeras vacaciones como pareja le bajó el bañador a tu padre cuando se estaba bañando en el mar.

-¿Qué mi madre le hizo qué?-Cuestionó, sin saber muy bien si debía mostrarse horrorizado o divertido-¿Pero por qué?

-Al parecer no le quitaba los ojos de encima a una mujer pionera en eso del _top-less_-Contestó Nel, encogiéndose de hombros- La cuestión es que yo quería probarlo y tú eras la víctima perfecta. Deberías agradecer que no te los haya bajado del todo como hizo ella.

Velkan, que se estaba masajeando la frente intentando contener las ganas de soltarle unas cuantas cosas a su amiga, suspiró y volvió a ahogarla antes de situarse nuevamente bajo la cascada. Definitivamente su madre no podía ser una buena influencia para nadie, y mucho menos para Nel, quien parecía tener una mente tan retorcida como ella.

-¿No me digas que te has enfadado?-Bromeó la joven Potter alzando mucho más la voz y situándose a su lado- Se lo hubiese hecho a mi hermano si hubiese estado cerca. Ha sido cuestión de oportunidad.

-¿También se lo hubieses hecho a Rainey?

La verdad es que no quería demostrar lo mucho que le fastidiaba tanta atención por parte de la pelirroja hacia Jack, pero antes de que fuese consciente de lo que hacía, ya le había formulado la pregunta. Nel, que no era tonta en absoluto y que conocía a Velkan como a la palma de su mano, enarcó una ceja girándose hacia él.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene eso?

-Pues no sé, como sois tan amigos…-Contestó bastante picado, alzando la voz para que se le oyese pese al ruido de la cascada- Si no fuera porque sé que eres mucho más lista, pensaría que hasta te gusta.

-Y habrías dicho la idiotez más grande que he oído en las últimas horas-Declaró, con una expresión de auténtico abatimiento-Para empezar, ya sabes que ahora mismo paso de los chicos. Y para terminar, jamás me fijaría en Jack de esa forma. Además, es algo así como mi primo y a nuestros abuelos les daría algo -Exclamó- ¡Vamos, que ni si quiera sé porque te estoy diciendo esto!

El joven Black, que había ladeado la cabeza para observarla mejor, volvió a mirar al frente pero esta vez con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. No sabía exactamente por que, pero las palabras de Nel le habían aliviado. De momento podía respirar tranquilo. Para Nel, él ocupaba el primer puesto de los chicos con los que se codeaba. Y como mucho lo compartía con Harry. Pero no iba a permitir que apareciera cualquier imbécil y le degradaran a un segundo puesto. Él era su mejor amigo y quería seguir siéndolo por siempre.

Animado y dispuesto a vengarse de la chica, se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Nel, a quien le costaba que su amigo ya había descubierto su punto débil, comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con una enorme roca que había bajo la cascada y que constituía uno de los escalones que te permitían entrar a la cueva.

Ambos tenían las mejillas enrojecidas por el forcejeo y sonreían. Nel estaba apoyada en la roca y Velkan frente a ella, dándole la espalda a la cascada que en esos momentos les mantenían ocultos a los ojos de los demás.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Retó, dedicándole una sonrisa altanera mientras la acorralaba apoyando las manos sobre la roca a cada uno de los lados de ella- ¿Te vas a alguna parte?

-¿Me propones algo mejor?

La voz de la chica sonó tan sensual que Velkan tardó unos segundos en volver a situarse. Lo más probable es que ella no lo hubiese hecho aposta pero le había descolocado por completo. Y es que si no fuese Nel la chica que tenía frente a él con un bikini, el pelo completamente mojado y los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, ya se habría abalanzado sobre ella dispuesto a hacerle todo lo que se le ocurriese a su imaginación. Pero se trataba de Nel Potter, su mejor amiga, no de un calentón del momento.

-¿No? ¡Lástima!-Sonrió la pelirroja, mirándole de forma traviesa-De todas formas, antes de escabullirme por aquí debajo te contestaré a algo. Si no he intentado bajarle el bañador a Jack no es porque crea que me lo va a poner más difícil. Digamos… que con él no tengo la suficiente confianza para hacer este tipo de cosas.

Vale, quizás no había motivos para sentirse orgulloso pero se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo al saber que, por muy bien que se llevase con Jack, ellos no habían alcanzado el suficiente grado de confianza para ir bajándose los bañadores. Sí, debía sonar muy mal, pero estaba feliz ante la idea de que Nel sólo se atrevía a bajarle el bañador a él y como mucho a su hermano.

Y fueron precisamente estas desvariaciones lo que le permitieron a la joven Potter escabullirse buceando de los brazos del chico y salir victoriosa de allí. Eso sí, antes de huir se permitió volver a demostrar el grado de confianza que había entre ellos. Con los ojos cerrados y lamentando no poder ver la cara del chico, le bajó completamente el bañador y salió huyendo.

Estaba claro que si tuviesen que medir el grado de confianza que había entre ellos en una escala del cero al diez, como mínimo tendrían un nueve. Quizás algún día llegarían al diez. Claro que para eso también tendrían que subir un nuevo escalón en su relación. Ya que para conseguirlo, no era suficiente ser sólo _amigos._

**oOoOoOo**

Eran las ocho y media de la noche y el cielo ya había comenzado a oscurecerse. A esas horas el agua del lago estaba más fría que de costumbre y los seis jóvenes habían preferido retirarse y volver al rancho donde estarían los demás.

En el porche de la casa y apoyada en las barandillas de madera, Lily observaba el paisaje que había frente a ella con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

James, que se había acercado con sigilo para no sobresaltarla, la rodeó con sus brazos apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de ella.

-¿En que piensas?-Preguntó, besando su cabello rojizo- ¿Estás preocupada por las consecuencias del caso?

-No, no es eso-Sonrió, cogiéndole la mano-Aunque si que me inquieta un poco, la verdad.

-No hay motivo-Le aseguró, pegándole un apretón de mano-Éste tipo es de esos que habla mucho y hace poco. No tienes por que preocuparse. Ya sabes que las amenazas son gafes del oficio.

Lily hizo una mueca no muy conforme con el comentario haciendo que su marido sonriera. Apoyándose en la barandilla en la posición opuesta en la que ella estaba, James la miró esta vez adquiriendo un semblante más serio.

-Lo que pasó en el caso de Katrina es distinto-Le recordó- No todos son como los Lestrange y mucho menos como Bellatrix.

-Pero intentaron incendiarnos la casa-Replicó, con un deje de reproche en la voz- Y recuerda lo que le hicieron a Katy. Fue horrible.

James asintió admitiendo que contra eso no tenía argumentos posibles. Lo ocurrido años atrás había sido algo lamentable pero que no solía pasar. Las amenazas, especialmente si trabajabas codo con codo con la policía y la fiscalía, estaban a la orden del día. Pero tal y como le había dicho a su mujer, rara vez solían llevarlas a cabo.

-Pero nada de eso va a volver a pasar, te lo prometo-Le aseguró, abrazándola nuevamente. Ella sonrió- Además, yo estoy aquí para protegeros, para protegerte. ¿Y alguna vez te he fallado en eso?

-No, ninguna-Admitió, dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su marido- Te quiero, James.

-Y yo más a ti, pelirroja.

Lily soltó una pequeña risita por el mote antes de recibir gustosa los labios de su marido sobre los suyos.

Pero la voz chillona de Nymphadora que se oía con más claridad conforme se acercaba al porche, consiguió romper el mágico momento.

Remus, que parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder los estribos, salió al porche seguido por Tonks, quien movía de un lado para otro un trapo desteñido que parecía ser una camisa.

-Lo siento mucho, Remus-Se disculpó nuevamente la chica, acercándose un poco más a él e ignorando la presencia del matrimonio Potter- No me he dado cuenta. Pensaba que era detergente líquido.

-Era lejía, Tonks-Le aclaró el aludido, soltando un suspiro-Bueno, no te preocupes. Te agradezco la intención.

-Pero eso no es suficiente-Se alarmó, extendiendo la camisa para que el hombre la viese bien-¡Te la he estropeado!

Remus se pasó una mano por su cabello mordiéndose la lengua para no tener que admitir que la chica tenía razón. Frente a él se encontraba la misma camisa verde que Tonks se había empeñado en lavar, con algunos círculos blancos causados por la lejía con la que lo había hecho.

-Bueno, piensa que ahora la ropa desgastada se lleva mucho-Intervino James, con una sonrisa burlona

Remus abrió la boca para contestar, pero la salida de la casa de la familia Black al completo le obligó a cerrarla para conformarse en lanzarle una fulminante mirada al señor Potter.

-Nosotros nos vamos-Informó Sirius, quien llevaba a un dormido Jake en los brazos- Éste ha corrido tanto que no ha aguantado ni un minuto más. Ha sido caer en el sofá y quedarse frito.

-Menos mal que le he dado un buen baño y le he puesto el pijama antes-Sonrió Katrina, acariciando la mejilla del más pequeño de sus hijos- Porque no sabéis el genio que saca cuando se le despierta.

-Es algo que lleva en la sangre-Bromeó James, ganándose un codazo por parte de su mujer- Entonces nos vemos mañana ¿No?

Y tras despedirse de todos y acordar que no tardarían en volver a hacer otra reunión familiar como esa, uno a uno fueron montando en sus respectivos coches y se alejaron de allí, dejando el famoso rancho Potter tan solitario como de costumbre.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada y teniendo en cuenta las fechas en las que estamos... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Realmente confío en que disfrutéis mucho de estas fechas, de las reuniones en familia, de los turrones (doble guiño jejeje) y los regalos!! Yo ya he escrito mi carta a Papá Noel y a los Reyes Magos. Espero que alguno de los cuatro se apiade de mi y me haga caso (aunque sea por pesada jajaja)**

**Sobre el capítulo... Espero que os haya gustado. Yo estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado y aunque sé que es extenso y habrá que leerlo en un par de veces, creo que no ha quedado nada mal. Y es que es muy difícil escribir y coordinar una historia con tantísimos personas (ahora si que te entiendo a ti Bell ^^), especialmente si quieres que todos (o la mayoría) salgan en el capítulo. Ahí tenemos su extensión. Pero lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Por otra parte, lo que os tengo que decir ahora no es tan agradable y me cuesta bastante decirlo, aunque le he dado muchas vueltas antes de anunciarlo. Lo cierto es que no sé si voy a seguir con la historia. Estoy un poco triste y en cierta forma decepcionada, por el número de reviews en proporción a los hits recibidos. Sé que los hits son algo relativo y procuro no hacerle nunca caso, pero en esta ocasión es bastante evidente. En el capítulo dos hubo 469 hits y siete reviews (gracias por ellos!! ^^), así que como comprenderéis me he sentido un poco chafada. Sé que los capítulos son largos y probablemente os tengáis que meter varias veces a leer el capítulo, o a lo mejor empezáis a leer el fic y lo dejáis porque no os gusta u os habéis metido por error y os habéis salido al daros cuenta. No lo sé. La cuestión es que por esas personas que me han dejado review en estos dos capítulos e incluso por la gente que lee y no ha dejado review (que desde luego puede haber motivo para no hacerlo) seguiría el fic. Pero es un fic bastante extenso, con una trama muy compleja (hasta el momento el fic con la trama más compleja que he hecho)y que requiere mucho tiempo. Así que si no tengo cierta seguridad de que hay gente que lee el fic y me apoya, no sé si me interesa más dedicar mi tiempo a estudiar y dejar estas ideas que tengo pensadas para otros fics. **

**De verdad espero que esto no suene como un reproche ni nada. Es más que nada una observación y un pequeño problema al que no dejo de darle vueltas. Si tuviese más tiempo libre no habría problema, pero sinceramente me toca ajustarme siempre los horarios y sacar tiempo de donde no lo hay para escribir. Ya no es sólo por que me encanta hacerlo (porque eso es importante!)sino porque si subo un fic y tiene aceptación, me comprometo a continuarlo aunque para ello tenga que reorganizarme los horarios. Sé que ya sea como estudiantes, como escritores o como lectores, entendéis a que me refiero. **

**Así que en fin, esperando que no os lo toméis a mal y ya me decís si queréis que continue o no la historia ¿Ok? Si decidís que no, no hay problema eh? ^^ Un besote y nuevamente, FELICES FIESTAS!!!**

**RECORDATORIO: Contestaciones a los reviews en mi profile!! Thanks!**


	4. Las malas noticias no vienen solas

**Capítulo dedicado a:****Bronwyn_bm,Lunita Lupin,Helen Nicked Lupin,Eme Black,GaAr,Tooru Hally Bell Potter,Any Black,Amparito_Black89,****Tsubasa Malfoy,Lorein85,Pamee,Sofii,MerrickBlack17,LunaLunita,Xini-92,Monikilla-tonks,Elo_agu y Hadamalvada. Porque gracias a vosotros hay un cuarto capítulo!**

**4. Las malas noticias nunca viene****n solas.**

Hacía un calor asfixiante y poco habitual en la ciudad, pero las altas temperaturas no habían logrado mitigar el buen humor de los estudiantes del instituto Griffindor.

En el caso de Ron, que llevaba gruñendo toda la mañana, su mal humor no tenía que ver con el calor, ni mucho menos, sino con la recogida de notas y lo que vendría después de éstas.

-Ahora sí mi madre va a matarme-Aseguró, subiendo los escalones que había a la entrada del edificio- Y como mínimo me pondrá otro castigo que me dure hasta año nuevo. Como si no fuese suficiente con el que tengo ya.

-Vamos, no exageres-Le animó Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Seguro que sólo te castiga durante lo que queda de verano.

-Tienes demasiada fe en ella-Gruño el pelirrojo, alegrándose de estar ya fuera del alcance del sol-Ya la conoces. No sé conformará con arruinarme las vacaciones.

El joven Potter miró a Julius con complicidad y negaron con la cabeza, resignados. Sería mejor no recordarle que él se lo había buscado. Después de todo apenas había tocado los libros durante el curso, y si los había abierto había sido únicamente durante el maratón para los exámenes finales. Claro que, ahora que lo pensaban, la mayoría habían hecho lo mismo.

"_Yo uno de ellos_" Reconoció Harry, saludando a un amigo de la clase de la joven Weasley.

La diferencia entre Ron y él, es que el joven Potter había tenido suerte y el pelirrojo no demasiada. Vale, quizás había aprobado con cincos pelados, pero al menos había aprobado.

-Ya sabes que yo puedo ayudarte con matemáticas-Se ofreció el joven Lupin, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo a una chica que pasó por su lado- Con eso de que mi padre es profesor de esa asignatura en la universidad, se me da bastante bien.

-¿Bastante?-Se mofó Harry, sarcástico-Modestia a parte, Julius. Un nueve en matemáticas es algo más que "bastante".

El aludido se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia al comentario del chico. Para él no había supuesto demasiados problemas aprobar porque llevaba un nivel un poco más alto que el resto de sus compañeros. Suponía que esa era la parte positiva de que su padre enseñara esa asignatura.

Durante el curso había intentado ayudar a sus amigos en esa asignatura, pero no había tardado en darse cuenta que lo suyo no era explicar. Tenía poca paciencia y hacía las cosas tan de cabeza que a sus amigos les costaba seguirle el ritmo. Quizás por eso no se extrañó que Ron rehusase su propuesta con un "_No creo que sea necesario, pero gracias"_

-¡Oh, no!-Exclamó el pelirrojo, deteniéndose de repente- Es Lavander.

-¿Mi prima?

-Venga, entremos al aseo.

Pegándoles un tirón a Harry y Julius, los tres chicos entraron al servicio cerrando la puerta tras de si. Afortunadamente la joven Brown no parecía haberles visto y eso hizo suspirar aliviado a Ron.

-Por poco.

-¿Se puede saber por qué nos has metido aquí?-Preguntó Julius, reconociendo los servicios de las chicas-¿No estarás huyendo de Lavander?

-¡No, claro que no!-Se apresuró a negar el chico, ofendido.

Pero las miradas sarcásticas de sus dos amigos y la firme convicción de que su negativa no había sonado creíble, el joven Weasley volvió a suspirar esa mañana, pero ésta vez con resignación.

-Si-Admitió, sentándose sobre la bancada en la que estaban los lavabos- Es que no se que hacer después de lo del sábado. Creo que ella quiere algo de mí que yo…

-Mira, Ron, a mi prima le gustas ¿Vale?-Le interrumpió Julius, serio- Puede que para ti lo que pasó el sábado no fuera más que un rollo, pero para ella no.

-¿Y que hago?

-Díselo-Contestó el joven Lupin con simpleza- Si a ti no te gusta es mejor que se lo digas.

Ron miró al moreno pidiendo su opinión y éste asintió, al parecer de acuerdo con lo que había dicho su amigo.

-Ya, pero es que nunca le he dicho algo así a nadie-Confesó, un poco avergonzado- Normalmente es a mí a quien dan calabazas.

-Para todo hay una primera vez-Coincidió Julius, con las manos en los bolsillos-Y cuando más tardes en decírselo, peor.

El joven Weasley miró hacia el techo como si esperase que en él apareciese escrita la solución. Pero tras varios segundos en la misma posición, volvió a mirar al frente tras darle un pinchazo en el cuello por la incómoda postura.

-¿Creéis que llorará?

-Lo más probable-Contestó el moreno, asintiendo con pesar.

De nuevo volvió a formarse otro silencio en el baño. Silencio que les permitió observar con mayor detenimiento el servicio de las chicas para confirmar lo que ya sospechaban: el suyo estaba más limpio.

-No sé que hacer.

-Pues deberías pensarlo pronto-Le apremió Harry, apoyado también en la bancada- Porque dentro de cinco minutos tenemos que ir a clase y ella estará allí.

-Eso si no nos encuentra antes-Observó Julius, haciendo una mueca-Por si no lo habéis notado estamos en el servicio de las chicas. Conociendo a mi prima, no me extrañaría que viniese a retocarse el maquillaje antes de recoger las notas.

-Tienes razón-Asintió el moreno, acercándose a la salida-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Pero antes incluso de que le diese tiempo a acariciar la manivela, la puerta empezó a abrirse y con ello comenzaron a oírse voces. A sabiendas de lo que les podía pasar si les pillaban en ese servicio, los tres chicos se dirigieron a una de las últimas cabinas donde estaban los retretes individuales y cerraron las puertas en el mismo instante en el que la principal se abría de par en par.

-Cuando los gemelos dijeron que estaba hablando con mi madre, pensé que era verdad-Admitió Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero al final era una broma ¡Lástima! Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ver la cara que ponía.

-Veo que aun estás enfadad con tu hermano-Sonrió Eve, entrando a uno de los compartimentos.

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamó la joven Weasley, como si otra posibilidad no fuese menos que un sacrilegio- Por su culpa me han castigado. Intenté explicarle a mi madre que la culpa era del idiota de Ron, pero estaba tan furiosa que no quiso escucharme.

-Es normal-Coincidió Hermione, buscando algo en el bolso que llevaba- Las tres últimas veces que nos hemos ido de fiesta habéis llegado hasta una hora después de la acordada con vuestra madre.

La joven Granger, amante de las normas y el decoro, ignoró las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigas mientras se ponía un poco de cacao en los labios.

-¿Y es necesario recordarte porque llegamos tarde la vez anterior?

Hermione, que no había previsto que Ginny pudiese contraatacar con ese argumento, volvió a mirar el interior de su bolso con la esperanza que el pelo le cubriese su rostro sonrojado.

-¿De verdad que no te molesta que Ron se haya liado con Lavander?-Insistió Kim, sentada sobre la misma bancada en la que había estado sentado el pelirrojo minutos antes- ¿Aunque sea un poquito?

-No-Contestó la castaña, tajante-Ya os lo he dicho, lo que pasó esa noche fue un error. Estaba un poco bebida y…

-¡Pero si sólo llevabas un cubata y medio!-Replicó Nel, sorprendida- A mí para que me haga un poco de efecto debo tomarme por lo menos tres.

-Pero Hermione no está acostumbrada a beber-Le recordó Eve, saliendo del baño- Para mí uno es demasiado.

Las dos pelirrojas miraron a Kim y las tres se encogieron de hombros sin darle más vueltas al asunto. No es que ellas fuesen de beber precisamente, pero no tenían el estómago tan sensible como las otras dos chicas.

-La cuestión es que a mí Ron no me gusta-Insistió la joven Granger, pasando su mirada de unas a otras- Lo que pasó fue un desliz que no volverá a repetirse. Ron no es que chico que estoy buscando.-Miró a Ginny- Sé que es tu hermano pero es demasiado… inmaduro.

En uno de los últimos compartimentos, Julius y Harry pudieron comprobar como Ron se tensaba. Ambos estaban tras él, por lo que no pudieron verle la cara, pero casi podían asegurar que estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro, y el color rojizo de sus orejas era una prueba de ello. Lo difícil era adivinar si esa nueva tonalidad de su piel se debía a la vergüenza o a la furia.

-Como todos los de nuestra edad-Apoyo Kim, reprimiendo un bostezo- Es lo malo de que las chicas maduremos antes que ellos. Y tú eres especialmente madura.

-Por eso te gustaba Krum ¿No?-Sonrió Nel, colocándose mejor el payuelo blanco que se había puesto en la cabeza- Él era más mayor y también más maduro.

La joven Granger asintió aunque no estaba de acuerdo del todo con su amiga. Si era cierto que Krum era más maduro, pero pese a eso y aun así después de tanto tiempo no estaba segura si en algún momento el chico le había gustado de verdad.

-Pero no todos los de nuestra edad son unos inmaduros-Opinó Eve con timidez- Julius, por ejemplo, no es tan inmaduro como los demás.

-Ya, pero todos sabemos que él está colado por Kim-Le recordó Ginny, haciendo una mueca-Al igual que sabemos que no va a salir con nadie hasta que se la quite de la cabeza.

-O hasta que vuelva a salir con ella-Apoyo Nel, comprensiva-Claro que es comprensible. Lleva un montón de años enamorado de ella para olvidarla de la noche a la mañana. Pobreto.

Esta vez fue Julius quien sintió que el compartimiento se estrechaba y que comenzaba a faltarle el aire dando paso a una fuerte opresión en su pecho. No es que estuviese avergonzado o furioso como había sido el caso de Ron, si no que le resultaba difícil enfrentar el hecho de que todo el mundo sabía que no había superado su ruptura con Kim, tal y como él quería aparentar.

-Os agradecería que no hablaseis de mí como si yo no estuviera presente-Intervino la joven Black, sarcástica- ¡Y dejad de decir tonterías! Es posible que aun le guste un poco, pero no está enamorado ni mucho menos.

-Pues para mí es más que evidente-Rebatió Eve molesta, sorprendiendo a sus amigas- ¿O es que no te das cuenta que en clase no te quita la mirada de encima? Está siempre pendiente de ti. De lo que haces, lo que dices… ¡Y se pone celoso cuando otro chico se te acerca!

-Eso es porque es mi amigo-Contestó, no muy segura de la credibilidad de lo que estaba diciendo- Se preocupa por mi como yo me preocupo de él.

-No de la misma forma, te lo aseguro.

La joven Grant estaba enfadada. Ninguna de sus amigas sabía cual era el motivo de su molestia, pero la chica miraba a Kim con un extraño brillo en la mirada que se identificaba con furia, desesperación y envidia.

Pero ese brillo no tardó en desvanecerse, y nada más hacerlo los ojos de la chica se volvieron cristalinos y comenzaron a enrojecerse.

-Lo siento, chicas-Suspiró, bajando la mirada- Es que me da un poco de rabia que…

-¿Le guste y que no le corresponda cuando es un chico tan maravilloso?-Probó la morena, sonriendo ligeramente. Eve asintió, sorprendida- La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo porque no le veo más que como a un amigo. Pero como entenderás, no puedo fingir sentir algo que no siento. Quiero a Julius, pero no de esa manera.

Eve asintió nuevamente, esta vez avergonzada por su comportamiento. Ella no solía ser así, pero cuando aparecían los nombres de Julius y Kimberly en una misma frase, no podía evitar enfurecerse.

Por lo poco que conocía al chico pese a que sus padres eran amigos de los de él desde la juventud, el joven Lupin era uno de los pocos chicos que realmente valían la pena. Era simpático, inteligente, divertido, comprensivo… Y no podía entender porque se había fijado en alguien como Kimberly. Quizás porque a la morena no le faltan chicos que le fueran detrás, la joven Grant tenía la sensación de que Kim no valoraba lo suficiente el hecho de que alguien como Julius se hubiese fijado en ella.

"_Con lo que daría yo para encontrar a alguien así_" Suspiró.

Cuando volvió a la realidad tras unos segundos vagando por sus pensamientos, no se sorprendió al encontrarse con las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigas, quienes la observaban con esa sonrisilla de quienes habían descubierto algo importante.

-A ti no te gustará Julius ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Ginny.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-¿Seguro?-Insistió la pelirroja, recelosa.

Eve, que se había sonrojado por la pregunta, miró a la joven Black pidiéndole auxilio. Resultaba paradójico que justamente a la persona que minutos antes estaba reprochando le estuviese pidiendo ayuda ahora. Pero sabía que era la única que podía ayudarla a salir de ese aprieto.

-¡Vamos! ¡No digáis tonterías!-Intervino Kim, abrazando a la joven Grant-Si Eve dice que no, es que no. Además, si le gustase seguro que nos lo habría dicho a alguna de nosotras ¿No creeis?

Las otras tres chicas se miraron entre ellas no muy convencidas, pero finalmente se encogieron de hombros. Sólo Ginny parecía estar dispuesta a llegar al fondo del asunto. Pero antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, Kim la detuvo.

-¿O a caso queréis que saquemos los trapos sucios de todas, eh?-Cuestionó, pasando su mirada de unas a otras-¿Me vas ha obligar a recordarte, Ginny, lo colada que estás por Harry desde antes de que yo pueda recordar?

-¡Y dale con Harry!-Protestó la aludida, llevándose las manos a la cadera-Pero vamos, que tampoco hay que sacar la artillería pesada, mujer. Si Eve dice que no, es que no.

-Lo que yo decía-Sonrió Kim, guiñándole un ojo a la joven Grant-Bueno, ¿No será mejor que vayamos yendo a clase?

Sus amigas se mostraron de acuerdo y, tras mirarse una vez más en el enorme espejo del baño, las cinco chicas abandonaron los servicios sin saber que tres chicos muy cercanos a ellas habían oído toda la conversación.

**oOoOoOo**

Lo primero que vio al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, fueron unas piernas largas que recorrió con la mirada hasta encontrarse con la corta falda azul marino bajo la que debía ocultarse-según sospechaba-un trasero respingón. Definitivamente había hecho bien en saltarse la recogida de notas si como recompensa se encontraba con aquello.

"_Esto es empezar el día con buen pie_" Pensó, sin molestarse en reprimir una sonrisa.

Con una mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón y con ese andar chulesco que le caracterizaba, se acercó hasta la mesa y se detuvo sin molestarse en anunciar de alguna forma su presencia. Así al menos podría seguir recorriendo la delicada silueta de la secretaria de su padre sin ser demasiado descarado.

No obstante o Jena se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación o encontró finalmente lo que había estado buscando en el suelo, porque al reincorporarse Velkan pudo comprobar que las piernas no era lo único bonito que tenía esa atractiva mujer.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-Preguntó Jena, dedicándola una sonrisa-El señor Black ahora mismo no se encuentra aquí, pero si quiere que le dé algún recado…

-¡Oh, no pasa nada!-Contestó, apoyándose en la mesa-En realidad no es nada urgente. Puedo decírselo yo mismo en casa-La mujer le miró sin comprender y él le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano-Soy Velkan Black.

Ante oír el nombre de quien dedujo debía ser el hijo de su jefe, Jena se reincorporó apresuradamente para estrecharle la mano. Sin embargo Velkan, que ya había previsto eso, aprovechó el ademán de la joven para pegarle un leve tirón y acercarla un poco más a él.

-Mucho gusto-Le susurró al oído, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

La secretaria no pareció sorprenderse por la actitud descarada del chico. Parecía acostumbrada a ejercer esa influencia en los hombres. No obstante, cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa para permitirle al chico que viese el inicio de sus pechos, Velkan confirmó que también parecía disfrutar con ello.

-¿Otro hijo más?-Bromeó, cogiendo unos informes que había sobre el escritorio-¿Cuántos hermanos sois, por curiosidad?

La joven Murdoch rodeó la mesa y se dirigió hacia el despecho del presidente sin dejar de contonear las caderas. Velkan la siguió y, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del despacho, la observó guardar los informes en un cajón para después observar las fotos que Sirius tenía sobre la mesa.

-Tres-Contestó el joven Black, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad- Aunque tengo entendido que ya conoces al mocoso de mi hermano pequeño.

-Es encantador.

-Eso dicen todos-Confirmó Velkan, no muy de acuerdo.

Jena soltó una risita centrando su atención en una foto en particular. Con un extraño brillo en la mirada, la pelirroja cogió la foto y la acarició sin preocuparse de que el hijo de su jefe la estaba mirando.

-¿De cuándo es esto?-Preguntó al fin, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos marrones del chico.

Velkan cerró la puerta del despacho y se acercó, situándose tras ella. La joven era alta, pero él lo era un poco más, así que pudo ver la foto sin problemas por encima del hombro.

En ella aparecían Sirius y Katrina el día de su boda, ambos a cada lado de una farola negra y desgastada, que probablemente no tenía ningún significado para nadie, salvo para ellos dos.

-Es de la boda de mis padres-Explicó, señalando el vestuario que llevaban el matrimonio-Supongo que te preguntarás porque se han hecho esta foto al lado de una farola tan prehistórica que podría estar en un museo ¿No?-Jena asintió-Según tengo entendido, fue delante de esta farola donde se dieron su primer beso.

La joven Murdoch le miró sorprendida y él asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sus padres podían ser muy cursis y él ya lo había asumido.

-También fue ahí donde mi madre se declaró a mi padre y donde él le pidió que se casasen varios años después-Prosiguió, chasqueando la lengua-Vamos, que si no fuera porque ya me ha dicho mi padre que nos concibieron en la boda de mis padrinos, pensaría que también lo hicieron ahí. Su vida está marcada por esa farola.

Jena dejó la foto sobre la mesa y, sentándose sobre ésta, miró al chico mientras jugaba con uno de sus tantos bucles pelirrojos que esa mañana había dejado sueltos. La verdad es que estaba impresionada. Especialmente por los fuertes brazos ya bronceados, que dejaba ver esa blanca camiseta ajustada de tirante ancho. Claro que con un padre como Sirius Black no debía haberle extrañado que su hijo fuera tan atractivo.

-Y bien, Velkan, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?-Inquirió la joven con voz seductora, mordiéndose el labio inferior-Tu padre no está, ya lo sabes.

-Ya lo sé-Coincidió el chico, colocando una mano sobre la mesa, exactamente al lado de donde ella estaba sentada-¿Te molestaría que te confesase que ya sabía que mi padre no estaría a esta hora?

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme?-Cuestionó, divertida-A todas las mujeres les gusta que le digan cosas bonitas. Y que un chico venga exclusivamente para verla es algo bonito.

A esas alturas el joven Black tenía ambas manos a los lados de ella, acorralándola. Pero Jena no se sentía intimidada. Le gustaba sentir la respiración del chico tan cerca de su rostro y, especialmente, le gustaba confirmar que el joven Black estaba más nervioso de lo que quería aparentar.

-Eres atractiva, eso no lo puedo negar-Admitió Velkan, nuevamente en un susurro-Pero en ningún momento he dicho que haya venido exclusivamente para verte a ti.

La joven Murdoch se tensó, molesta. La había hecho quedar como una estúpida y eso no se lo iba a permitir a nadie. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para soltar un mordaz comentario, la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse, ésta vez para ser cruzada por el bajito empleado de su padre al que Velkan le tenía tanta manía: Matt Wilkins.

-¡Oh, lo siento!-Se apresuró a disculparse, al ver la comprometedora situación en la que encontraba a la pareja-Me han dicho que estaba aquí, señor Black, y…

-Sí, no sé como lo hace para enterase de todo pese a que he intentado que no me viese nadie-Suspiró el chico, separándose de Jena- A veces pienso que has pagado a los guardias de seguridad ¿Sabes?

-¡Oh, no! Como podría…-Musitó el aludido, sonrojándose.

El joven Black frunció el entrecejo preguntándose si había dado en el blanco con esa suposición. Claro que tratándose de Wilkins no sería de extrañar.

Jena, a la que le había hecho tan poca gracia la intromisión como el comentario de Velkan, cogió otro par de carpetas y abandonó el despacho ignorando las miradas mal disimuladas que le dirigían sus acompañantes.

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo?-Preguntó Matt, siguiendo al chico cuando éste se decidió también a salir de la habitación-Un refresco, agua, café…

-¿Ginebra? –Probó, sin prestarle auténtica atención.

-No creo que a su padre le guste que…

-Mi padre no está ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?-Se mofó, sentándose justamente en la misma silla que había ocupado su hermano días atrás-Si nadie se lo dice, no tiene porque enterarse.

El hombre, a quien había comenzado a sudarle las manos debido al duro debate de conciencia que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior, asintió a regañadientes y volvió a entrar en el ascensor murmurando algo así como :"No tiene porque enterarse".

-¿De verdad vas a tomar ginebra a las once de la mañana?-Preguntó Jena, dedicándole una mirada fugaz.

-No me gusta la ginebra-Confesó el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa-Sólo quería hacerlo rabiar un poco y conseguir que nos dejase un rato más a solas.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó la secretario con sequedad-Pensaba que no te interesaba.

-En ningún momento he dicho eso-Le recordó Velkan, negando con el dedo-Pero no creas que voy a admitir tan fácilmente que he venido exclusivamente a verte.

Jena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír, satisfecha. Le gustaba el descaro del chico y la sutileza con la que había reparado su error en el despacho. No obstante tenía claro que si ella no le hubiese dado pie, él no se mostraría tan seguro de si mismo. Quizás… debería dejarle ver nuevamente un poco más de su escote.

El joven Black tragó saliva cuando vio como Jena se inclinaba un poco para coger unos folios que había sobre la mesa. No sabía si lo hacía aposta o no, pero él comenzaba a tener sudores y la garganta ya se le había quedado seca. Fue por ello que tuvo que dar gracias-sólo en parte-cuando las puertas del ascensor volvieron abrirse dando paso al señor Willkins, quien llevaba una botella de ginebra en la mano y un vaso en otra.

-Aquí tiene, señor-Dijo, dejando la copa sobre el escritorio-¿Quiere que se la abra? Para mí no supondría una molestia. Ya sabe que vivo para servir a su padre y a esta empresa-Añadió, con la mano en el corazón-Y por su puesto a sus hijos.

-¿Te refieres a los futuros dueños?-Cuestionó, divertido-Porque es muy difícil encontrar trabajo hoy en día.

-¡Oh! Sí, sí, en eso tiene toda la razón-Se apresuró a contestar Matt, angustiado-¡Cómo en todo!

La secretaria rodó los ojos con resignación mientras Velkan soltaba una indiscreta carcajada a la que no tardó en unirse el señor Wilkins, pese a que no sabía de qué se estaba riendo el hijo de su jefe.

"_¿Qué cara pondrá cuando se entere que yo no voy a trabajar aquí?"_Se cuestionó, acariciándose el mentón.

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya-Anunció Velkan, reincorporándose- A sido una visita interesante. Quizás la repita pronto.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu padre?-Preguntó Jena, dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona.

-No, no creo que sea necesario-Negó, tras unos segundos de reflexión-Es más, preferiría que no se enterase.

El joven Black miró a Matt con perspicacia, quien no dejaba de moverse en el sitio, nervioso. Sería divertido comprobar cuanto tardaba en ir a contarle el chisme a su padre.

-¿No va a tomar nada de beber, señor?-Preguntó Wilkins, señalando la botella que aun llevaba en la mano-¿Una copita con este calor?

-Podría, tienes razón-Coincidió Velkan, mirándole con circunstancia- Pero hasta dentro de unos meses soy menor de edad y no creo que a mis padres les haga gracia. Ha sido toda una imprudencia de tu parte ofrécemelo, Wilkins.-Sonrió- Recuerda que sólo tengo diecisiete años.

La joven Murdoch pasó la mirada de Matt a Velkan, sorprendida. ¿Había oído bien?¿De verdad tenía ese chico diecisiete años? Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad más alta de lo normal, Jena recorrió al chico con la mirada. No sabía si era por su altura, musculatura o por la perilla que enmarcaba su rostro, pero hasta el momento había pensado que era mayor. Veinte años, quizás. No por nada había participado tan activamente en ese encuentro. No obstante, ahora que sabía que era menor, su interés acababa de disiparse. Era guapo, pero ella tenía unos límites.

"_Lástima_" Pensó.

Ajeno a los nuevos pensamientos de la secretaria, Velkan abandonó el edificio con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Definitivamente había valido la pena saltarse la recogida de notas. Cuando se había levantado esa mañana, sus pronósticos no eran tan optimistas. Se hubiese conformado con echarle un vistazo a la chica para alegrarse un poco y volver a casa sabiendo que una mujer como ella nunca le llegaría a prestar atención. Pero desde el principio había visto ese brillo en la mirada de ella que tantas veces había visto en otras chicas, así que se había animado a atacar pese a que no podía evitar mostrar cierto deje de nerviosismo. No obstante las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pensaba y a partir de ahora, estaba más que dispuesto a pisar la oficina de su padre mucho más a menudo.

-Lo que hacen unas piernas bonitas…-Se lamentó, divertido.

**oOoOoOo**

Apoyada en la pared que había al lado de la puerta, ignoró las miradas inquisitivas que los estudiantes le dedicaban cuando pasaban por su lado. Después de todo, estaba a acostumbrada a no pasar precisamente inadvertida. No obstante se felicitó por no haberse puesto el uniforme de policía para ir a verle. Así sólo llamaba la atención por el color de su cabello-rosa chicle-y no por la presencia de una policía en la universidad.

Las puertas del aula se abrieron y de ella comenzaron a salir más estudiantes que, como los otros, le dedicaron alguna que otra mirada entre divertida y curiosa. Un pequeño grupo de chicas, que por lo que pudo oír estaban hablando de lo bien que le sentaban los pantalones a su profesor, le dirigieron una mirada aprensiva antes de alejarse soltando alguna que otra risita mal disimulada.

Asomó la cabeza desde la puerta y sonrió al comprobar que el aula estaba prácticamente vacía. Sólo Remus y un alumno más permanecían en la clase, sumergidos en una difícil ecuación que el chico no había sido capaz de resolver.

-Y ahora le cambias el signo, divides por dos y ya está-Concluyó el hombre, dejando la tiza sobre su escritorio-De todas formas prueba a hacerla de nuevo en tu casa y si tienes más dudas me lo preguntas en la próxima clase.

-Sí, profesor Lupin-Asintió el chico, guardando las hojas en su carpeta-Muchas gracias.

Se llevó la mochila al hombro y sólo se detuvo unos instantes para observar a la pintoresca mujer que se había sentado en la primera fila. Era bastante joven, pero dedujo que no era una estudiante de la universidad. En primer lugar porque con ese color de cabello no hubiese pasado inadvertida a sus ojos y, en segundo lugar, porque era lo suficientemente atractiva para que no se hubiese fijado ya en sus largas piernas.

Tonks le sonrió, al parecer bastante divertida por el escudriño mal disimulado al que el chico la estaba sometiendo. El joven, al verse descubierto, se apresuró a despedirse del profesor y a abandonar el aula con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

-Vaya, veo que sigues siendo tan buen profesor como recordaba-Comentó Nymphadora, con el codo apoyado en la silla contigua y con su barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano-Nunca he visto a un profesor entregado a su trabajo tanto como tú.

Remus, que había estado borrando las pizarras y recogiendo sus cosas sin prestar demasiada atención a quien entraba o salía del aula, levantó la mirada sorprendido y sonrió.

-¡Tonks!-Saludó, dejando los libros sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estás de servicio?

Nymphadora se reincorporó sin soltar el paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-Esta tarde-Contestó, extendiéndole el enorme paquete-He venido a traerte esto.

Remus aceptó el enorme regalo un poco desconcertado, y sólo se permitió soltar un suspiro, cuando tras deshacerse del llamativo envoltorio, se encontró con una camisa a rayas azules y blancas.

-Tonks…

-¡No! ¡No digas nada!-Pidió, levantando las manos-Por favor acéptala. Después de lo ocurrido ayer, me sentiría fatal si no la cogieses.

Lupin hizo el ademán de añadir algo más, pero la chica se lo impidió poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios y negando con la cabeza.

-Insisto.

Remus, que ya sabía de sobra lo insistente que podían ser todos los Black, asintió resignado y le dio las gracias no sin asegurarle antes que no había sido necesario que le comprase nada.

-Pero quería hacerlo-Contestó la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Bueno, qué? ¿Te gusta?

El hombre, que la había extendido para verla mejor, asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que Tonks había estado tentada a comprarle algo mucho más moderno, pero sabía que a Remus sólo le gustaba lo clásico.

-Lo que no estaba muy segura era de la talla-Admitió la joven, acariciándose el mentón de forma pensativa mientras le recorría con la mirada- Ha sido a ojo, pero…

-No, creo que es perfecta-Le aseguró, dejando la camisa sobre el escritorio.

-De todas formas me quedaría más tranquila si te la probases-Pidió, con las manos en las caderas-Así si no te viene puedo ir a cambiártela en un momento.

Sabía que la joven no era consciente de las situaciones tan incómodas en las que le ponía. El día anterior estaba dispuesta a quitarle la camisa a mordisco y esa mañana, cuando el volvió a asegurarle que estaba convencido que la talla era la correcta, se mostró encantada de ponérsela ella misma.

-¡Remus, no seas tan testarudo, hombre!-Exclamó la chica, soltando un suspiro de desesperación-¡Ni que te estuviese pidiendo que te quitases también los pantalones!

Tonks, que no había sido plenamente consciente de lo que había dicho hasta que el hombre apartó la mirada abochornado, sintió como una oleada de calor recorría su cuerpo hasta concentrase en su rostro. Sonrojada y tartamudeando de forma casi imperceptible, Nymphadora también se obligó a apartar la mirada cuando el hombre accedió finalmente a probársela.

-Perfecta-Asintió Tonks, orgullosa-Te queda como un guante.

Lupin sonrió por compromiso y volvió a quitársela tras darle nuevamente las gracias a la chica por el regalo.

No supo si se debía a su mala suerte o a que al parecer los lunes era el día en el que Gladys Marsh había decidido torturarle. La cuestión era que el molesto taconeo que sucedía a los pasos de Gladys dejó de oírse durante unos segundos cuando entró al aula en la que se encontraban Remus y Tonks.

El rostro ovalado de la mujer se contrajo al ver la situación. Por la expresión de su rostro, ambos adivinaron que no le había hecho ninguna gracia encontrar a _su hombre _semidesnudo y en compañía de una jovencita de reputación dudosa según el color de su cabello.

Cuando Remus se percató de la presencia de la mujer, se apresuró a terminar de ponerse la camisa y a guardar las cosas en su cartera de cuero. El labio inferior de Gladys había comenzado a temblar y él sabía muy bien lo que venía después de eso.

-¡Tú, chiquilla!-Llamó la robusta mujer, señalando a Tonks con el dedo-¿No tendrías que estar ya en clase? Tus padres no te pagan la universidad para que vayas revoloteando por ahí.

-Creo que se equivoca, señora-Sonrió la aludida, dedicándole una sonrisa-Yo no soy estudiante. Hace tiempo que trabajo.

-A saber en que-Musitó Gladys, recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada para seguidamente hacer una mueca de aprensión.

Nymphadora frunció el entrecejo y miró a Remus sin comprender, quien negó con la cabeza asegurando que la señora Marsh era un caso perdido.

Gladys Marsh era una mujer de cincuenta y cuatro años, bajita y demasiado robusta para su altura. Tenía los ojos pequeños y de un color azul muy claro en un rostro ovalado y que siempre tenía ese color rosado debido al excesivo colorete que se ponía en las mejillas. Su cabello, que llevaba recogido en un moño, era de un color rubio platino evidentemente tintado, que esa mañana combinaba con su traje de dos piezas amarillo chillón y sus zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

-Gladys, le presento a Nymphadora Tonks-Dijo como saludo, señalando a la chica-Es la sobrina de unos amigos.

-Ya veo-Contestó, apretando los labios para no hacer ningún comentario sobre la escena que se había encontrado al entrar-Yo venía, Remus, a invitarte a almorzar. Espero que no estés ocupado.

-¡Oh, no!-Exclamó Tonks, captando la indirecta-Si yo ya me...

-Lo siento, Gladys-Se apresuró a intervenir Remus, agarrando a la joven del brazo-Pero había quedado con Tonks en ir a almorzar juntos. Otro día.

La chica miró su brazo sorprendida y seguidamente a Remus, pero no dijo nada. Desconocía los motivos por los que el hombre estaba evitando a Gladys, así que tan sólo se limitó a asentir cuando la robusta mujer la interrogó con la mirada.

-En ese caso será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día, sí-Coincidió Gladys, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la salida-Por cierto, Remus, te recomendaría que no te viesen demasiado con ella por la universidad. No sé la edad que tendrá, pero podrían confundiría fácilmente con una estudiante. Y eso no te beneficiaría ¿No te parece?

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Gladys amplió su sonrisa y tras hacerles un gesto con la mano, salió del aula seguida por el molesto taconeo. Sólo cuando dejaron de oírse las ruidosas pisadas de la mujer, Remus agarró a Tonks de la mano y la guió fuera del edificio.

-Perdona que te lo diga Remus, pero esa mujer me cae fatal-Confesó, huraña- ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo nos ha mirado? A ti te comía con los ojos y a mí me despellejaba. Remus, ándate con cuidado que ésta es capaz de secuestrarte.

-Agradezco que alguien se tome mis temores en serio-Rió el hombre, recordando la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos el día anterior-De todas formas Gladys suele ser bastante agradable con todo el mundo. Supongo que lo que no le ha hecho gracia es encontrarme medio desnudo y en compañía de una mujer joven y atractiva.

-¿Me consideras atractiva?-Inquirió Tonks, sin poder disimular lo mucho que le había gustado el piropo.

-Bueno… ya sabes… yo…-Comenzó Remus, acariciándose la nuca instintivamente- Creo que eres bastante guapa, sí.

-Lo que hubiese dado yo porque me dijeses algo así hace un par de años-Rió. El hombre la miró desconcertado y ella negó con la cabeza-Pero lo de la invitación a almorzar iba en serio ¿No?

-Completamente-Asintió.

-En ese caso ¡Yo elijo!

Y entusiasta como sólo ella podía serlo, Tonks le cogió nuevamente de la mano y le arrastró entre la multitud haciendo sonreír a algún que otro transeúnte.

"_Esta chica… es un caso perdido_" Suspiró Remus, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿A ver, Harry?-Se interesó Ginny, extendiéndole la mano para que le pasase sus notas.

El chico, a quien las palabras de Kim aun resonaban en su cabeza, le pasó las notas apartando la mano con brusquedad, cuando la suya rozó la de la pelirroja.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó extrañada la joven Weasley, al percatarse como el moreno se tensaba-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? ¡No!-Se apresuró a contestar, sonriendo- ¡Qué va!

Ginny, aunque no muy satisfecha, se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo las notas del chico. Lo cierto es que eran bastante irregulares ya que mientras que unas eran muy buenas las otras no eran más que cincos raspados. Pero tal y como decía el propio chico, al menos había aprobado y eso ya era suficiente.

-No está mal-Comentó, pasándole las notas-Ya le gustaría al idiota de mi hermano tenerlas.

-¿Dices idiota por haber suspendido, por qué lo sea en realidad o por qué esté saliendo con Lavander?-Cuestionó Harry, intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Así que tú también piensas que está haciendo el idiota ¿Eh?-Sonrió Ginny, divertida-Cuando me lo ha dicho Eve no podía creérmelo.

El joven Potter ladeó la cabeza, no muy dispuesto a afirmar que él también pensaba que Ron se estaba comportando como un idiota. El mismo chico había admitido media hora antes que no sentía nada por Lavander, por lo que fue una total sorpresa para Julius y él mismo cuando el pelirrojo había entrado en clase y había saludado a la joven Brown con un fogoso beso en los labios. Sus amigos-al igual que el resto de la clase- se habían quedado de piedra y sólo a la joven Granger parecía no importarle. Simplemente había apretado los labios con censura antes de seguir hablando con Eve.

-La verdad es que no entiendo muy bien porque está saliendo con ella-Admitió Harry, rascándose la cabeza-Pero él sabrá lo que hace.

-Si tú lo dices…

Kim, que había estado observando a la pareja a unos pasos detrás de ellos,sintió como el móvil vibraba en su mochila y tuvo que separarse de sus amigas-ante las miradas inquisitivas de éstas-para poder responder a la llamada. Probablemente, si fuese su madre u otra persona, lo habría cogido delante de ellas. Pero sospechaba de quien podía tratarse y, teniendo en cuenta que no podía eludirle por más tiempo, necesitaba un poco más de intimidad.

_-¿Por qué no me has cogido el teléfono?-Preguntó la voz, con un deje de molestia más que evidente._

-Te lo he cogido-Contradijo, imperturbable-Estamos hablando.

_-No te hagas la graciosa, sabes __a que me refiero-Le advirtió, sin poder ya contener su furia-¡Llevo llamándote todo el mandito fin de semana! ¿A que mierda estás jugando?_

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada-Contestó Kim, seca-¿Y tú?

El chico no contestó, confirmando lo que la joven Black ya sospechaba: Él sabía perfectamente porque la chica no le hablaba, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a humillarse para conseguir su perdón.

_-No voy a disculparme._

-Eres demasiado orgullo, sí-Terció, resignada-¿Entonces que quieres?

_-Qué nos veamos._

-Pues no sé si quiero, la verdad-Respondió, haciendo una mueca-No sé por quien me has tomado, pero no soy una cualquiera a la que puedas llamar cada vez que te apetezca liarte con alguien.

_-Sabes que si no me importase con quien me lío, no estaría ahora mismo gastándome el saldo y no me habría pasado todo el fin de semana haciéndote llamadas perdidas-Repuso el chico, huraño- Y son perdidas porque no me has cogido ni una._

-Ésta te la he cogido-Insistió.

La joven oyó como el chico soltaba una maldición contra su persona y sonrió. Lo cierto es que lo que le había dicho el chico era lo más romántico que podía esperar de él. No obstante se hizo de rogar un poco más, y sólo cuando vio que el joven iba a colgar se apresuró a acceder.

_-En la tetería no debe de haber gente a estas horas-Supuso, reflexivo-Nos vemos allí en veinte minutos._

-Vale-Asintió, suspirando-Nos vemos.

El chico le colgó y ella volvió a suspirar. A veces le resultaba muy difícil llevar esta doble vida. Ya no sólo era porque les estaba ocultando una parte de si misma a su familia y amigos, sino porque a veces se hacía difícil tratar con el chico y no había nadie que la apoyase.

Se despidió de sus amigos con una vaga excusa no muy bien preparada y que sabía que levantaría sospechas, antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse por el mismo camino que acaban de recorrer. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero en el fondo ella también se moría de ganas por verle.

Abrió la puerta del establecimiento y tuvo que cerrar los ojos adolorida por el brusco cambio de luminosidad. La tetería estaba prácticamente a oscuras, sólo iluminada por velas aromáticas y unos candelabros un tanto extraños. Las paredes, de piedra pura, hacían que la humedad perdurase, por lo que el frescor del lugar la reconfortó.

Saludó al hombre con un gesto de cabeza y, tras pedirle un granizado, se dirigió hacia el final de la habitación, en el lugar donde siempre se reunía con él cada vez que quedaban allí. Lo cierto es que si habían escogido ese sitio no era precisamente por su discreción, sino porque sabían que los amigos de él nunca irían a un sitio así y porque los amigas de ella sólo iban muy rara vez.

Dejó su bolso sobre uno de los cojines y se sentó sobre otro. Se había dirigido hacia un rincón de la habitación en el cual había una pequeña mesa de mimbre en medio de un montón de cojines aterciopelados que hacían el papel de asientos. En el resto de la habitación había las mismas mesas y los mismos cojines y, al igual que donde estaba sentada Kim, estaban amparados por una mampara que les protegía de miradas indiscretas.

El camarero le trajo su pedido y no fue hasta varios minutos después que el chico al que esperaba apareció en el local. Él ni si quiera se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza al camarero. Aun un poco enfadado y sobretodo deseoso de volver a ver a la joven Black, el chico se dirigió directamente hacia el rincón y, tras rodear la mampara, se detuvo frente a la chica, quien bebía su limonada sin inmutarse.

-¿Quieres?-Preguntó la morena, dedicándole una sonrisa y pasándole el vaso.

Pero el joven la ignoró y, dejando sobre la mesa el vaso de limonada que la chica le pasaba, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella y la besó.

Kimberly recibió el beso con cierta sorpresa, pero no tardó más que un par de segundos en corresponder. Podía sentir la necesidad del chico de tenerla cerca, por lo que no hizo nada para evitar que su acompañante la recostara sobre los mullidos cojines mientras la besaba con auténtico deseo.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto-Le pidió, aunque más parecía ser una orden.

La joven Black sonrió antes de alzarse un poco para ser ella esa vez quien diera el primer paso. El chico le correspondió, permitiéndole acceso a su boca mientras él le acariciaba un muslo con una mano y el cabello con la otra.

-No, no me lo vuelvas a hacer.

**oOoOoOo**

Se recolocó las gafas que se habían deslizado por la nariz y cogió su pluma para firmar en el recuadro del informe que estaba leyendo. Le gustaba su trabajo, sí, pero pasarse toda una mañana leyendo informes de ese tipo, podía llegara a hacerse muy pesado. Además, con ese calor leer la letra pequeña era insufrible.

La bombilla del pequeño aparato que había al lado del flexo comenzó a parpadear y el hombre tuvo que presionar uno de los botones para que la voz de su secretaria se hiciese oír a través del megáfono.

-_James, una mujer quiere hablar contigo._

-¿Tiene cita?-Preguntó, extrañado. Hasta dentro de una hora no había quedado con ningún cliente.

_-No, y que yo recuerde es la primera vez que viene-Contestó la secretaria, una mujer de total confianza-Se apellida Tredwell. ¿Quieres que la haga pasar?_

James le respondió de forma afirmativa e hizo los papeles aun lado, interesado por quien debería ser un nuevo cliente. Tredwell… Lo cierto es que el apellido le sonaba, pero no sabía de qué.

Asegurándose que la corbata no estuviese ladeada, se reincorporó en el preciso instante en el que la puerta del despacho volvía abrirse. Alice, una señora que rondaba los sesenta años, bajita y extremadamente delgada, le dedicó una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para que pasase la mujer.

La sonrisa que James le había dedicado a Alice, se borró radicalmente. Su cuerpo se había tensado y casi podía jurar que durante unos segundos se le había parado el corazón.

La recién llegada, ignorando la expresión contraída del hombre, avanzó un poco más y le hizo un gesto a la secretaria para que se marchase.

-¿Tú?-Musitó, sorprendido.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, James-Sonrió Nathaza Tredwell, mirando el despacho sin ningún disimulo-Vaya, veo que te han ido bien las cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nathaza?-Preguntó con frialdad, sin moverse de su sitio.

-Quería contratar los servicios de un buen abogado-Contestó, acercándose a las estanterías donde había un par de fotos- Y me han dicho que tú eres de los mejores.

La señora Tredwell agitó su dorada melena y soltó una carcajada que para James no fue menos que una patada en el estómago. Después de tantos años sin ver a la persona que casi le arruina la vida, resultaba increíble que ella estuviera allí sentada, comportándose como si nada hubiese pasado. Con lo mucho que les había costado a todos superar lo ocurrido en ese curso… Con lo mucho que le había costado a Lily pasar página…

-Así que estos son tus hijos-Comentó, sin borrar esa sonrisa que él conocía también- El chico se parece bastante a ti. Pero la niña…-Murmuró, acariciando el rostro de Nel para seguidamente centrar su atención en James-… ¿No has barajado la posibilidad de que Evans te haya engañado con otro?

-Lily no es como tú-Le espectó, con un profundo rencor en la mirada-Y te prohíbo siquiera que la menciones.

Nathaza dejó la foto que había cogido sobre la estantería y se dirigió hacia los cómodos sillones que había frente al escritorio de James.

-No, está claro que Evans sería incapaz de hacer algo así-Apoyó, sentándose y cruzando las piernas nada más hacerlo-Siempre ha sido muy puritana.

Era evidente que había hecho caso omiso a la exigencia de James y éste tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse.

-No sé como tienes el valor de presentarte aquí -Se sorprendió, indignado- Y me da igual por lo que hayas venido. No voy a trabajar para ti y me sorprende que hayas podido incluso planteártelo. No quiero volver a verte-Dijo, abriendo la puerta de su despacho-Lárgate.

La elegante mujer se reincorporó lentamente y llevándose el bolso al hombro se dirigió hacia la salida. La escasa distancia que tuvo que recorrer fue suficiente para que James pudiese observar lo que el tiempo había hecho a quien en su juventud había sido su novia.

Nathaza Tredwell, antes Greco, apenas había cambiado en esos casi veinte años. Seguía siendo alta y mantenía las mismas curvas sinuosas que volvían locos a los chicos como él en su juventud. Su cabello seguía manteniendo esos bucles rubios que brillaban cada vez que agitaba la cabeza y que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. No obstante, sí había cambiado algo en ella. Sus ojos azules, que siempre derrochaban fingida simpatía, ahora eran fríos y calculadores.

"_No, no es que haya cambiado su mirada" _Se corrigió, negando imperceptiblemente con la cabeza"_Es que ahora yo ya sé como es en realidad"_

Nathaza se detuvo a su lado y volvió a sonreír. Era como si el rechazo del hombre no le afectase, como si que la echase de ese lugar estuviese dentro de lo previsto. Y probablemente así era.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado. Sigues tan guapo como siempre-Halagó al adivinar lo que estaba pensando, acariciándole la mejilla. James apartó la cara- Lástima que no hayas olvidado el pasado igual que lo he hecho yo.

-Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón-Terció, saliendo del despacho-Espero que volvamos a vernos.

Con paso decidido, Nathaza reemprendió la marcha llamando la atención de los empleados que trabajaban en el bufete. Los hombres la miraban con deseo y las mujeres con cierta altivez, sentimientos que no parecieron afectar en absoluto a la señora Tredwell.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el preciso instante en el que Nathaza llegó hasta él. Sirius sabía la expresión que debía de haber aparecido en su rostro al quedar frente a frente con una de las personas a las qué más había llegado a odiar. Su expresión era fría y desafiante, pero no dejaba mostrar la sorpresa que sentía.

La mujer entró en el ascensor sin decir nada y le dedicó una sonrisa segundos antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

Sirius, que sólo se permitió mostrar su asombro cuando Nathaza había desaparecido, buscó la mirada de James, quien le observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando ambos entraron en el despacho del de gafas, James se dirigió directamente hacia el minibar que solía reservar para clientes y se echó un poco de coñac en uno de los vasos antes de acabar con su contenido en un par de tragos. Si reencuentro con Nathaza le había inquietado, y mucho. Jamás pensó que volvería a verla-especialmente porque había oído que se había casado con un reconocido diseñador italiano y que residía allí-y no sólo no había sido un encuentro desafortunado, sino que ella misma había ido a buscarle a su propio bufete.

-Nathaza Greco-Murmuró Sirius con profundo desprecio, sentándose en el sillón que había ocupado la rubia-¿Qué hacía aquí?

-No lo sé-Admitió James, soltando un suspiro-Dice que quería contratarme, pero estoy seguro que sólo ha venido para avisarme de que había vuelto.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada importante-Contestó, dejando el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que había al lado del minibar-En realidad no la he dejado explicarse. Le he echado.

Su mejor amigo asintió mientras James rodeaba el escritorio para sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, quedando así frente a Sirius, quien parecía tan pensativo como él.

-Menuda _zorra_-Musitó Sirius, acariciándose el mentón-¿Y que vas a hacer con Lily? ¿Le vas a decir que Nathaza ha estado aquí?

James, quien también había pensado en ello, se recostó sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos, preocupado. No sabía que debía hacer. Por una parte quería contárselo pero por otra… Lily había sufrido mucho en el pasado-probablemente más que ninguno de ellos-y decirle que la causa de todos sus males había vuelto a la ciudad y que encima había ido pavoneándose a verle, no sería nada agradable.

-No se que hacer-Suspiró, pasándose una mano por su ya de por sí desordenado cabello- Sí, supongo que se lo diré, pero no por ahora. Esperaré a que sea el momento oportuno.

-Asegúrate de que ese momento no tarde en llegar ¿Eh, amigo?-Le aconsejó Sirius, ladeando la cabeza-Que después ya sabes lo que pasa.

-Sí-Asintió, mirándole con complicidad-Pero de momento te agradecería que…

-Descuida-Sonrió, guiñándole un ojo-No le diré nada a Katrina.

El hombre le dedicó otra sonrisa mucho más satisfecha antes de girarse y abrir un enorme cajón que había tras él. Tras sacar un fichero de color marrón con el nombre de su amigo escrito en el reverso, lo dejó sobre la mesa y suspiró.

-Ya está bien, ahora a hablar de trabajo.

-Es un chollo esto de que seas mí abogado-Bromeó Sirius, para aliviar tensiones-Especialmente porque como me aconsejes mal y pierda mi trabajo, sé donde vives, conozco a tu familia y hasta al padrino de tus hijos.

-Sí, es cierto-Corroboró, siguiéndole la broma-Así que no olvides que si algo sale mal todas las culpas tiene que caer sobre él ¿Eh?

-Desde luego-Asintió efusivamente-Ese tío lo pasará muy mal como me lo encuentre.

Los dos hombres se miraron y, finalmente, estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. No podían olvidar ese encuentro con Nathaza, pero resultaba más fácil fingir que demostrar lo mucho que les inquietaba.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamó Molly, enfadada-¿Qué significa esto, Ronald?

El joven Weasley tragó saliva y levantó la mirada lentamente hasta cruzarse al fin con los centellantes ojos de su madre. La mujer, que estaba casi tan roja como su cabello, agitaba las notas de un lado a otro con tal efusividad que habían comenzado a arrugarse.

-¡No es culpa mía!-Se defendió el chico, haciendo un gesto elocuente con los brazos-Es ese dichoso Snape que me tiene manía.

-A Harry lo ha aprobado-Señaló Ginny, sentada en una de las sillas de la pequeña cocina-Y a él lo detesta mucho más que a ti.

-Porque no le ha quedado más remedio-Contestó Ron entre dientes, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada-Mantén tu boquita cerrada ¿Quieres?

-¡Quizás porque él ha aprobado gracias a su esfuerzo!-Le espectó Molly, golpeándole en la cara con las notas-Química y matemáticas ¡Dos! Vas a acabar conmigo. ¡Vas a acabar conmigo!

Ron rodó los ojos antes de volver a erguirse cuando su madre le dirigió otra de sus famosas miradas.

-¿Y bien?-Inquirió, llevándose las manos a las caderas-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-¿Estudiar todo el verano para aprobar en septiembre?-Probó, no muy convencido con que esa fuera la respuesta que esperaba su madre.

-¡Desde luego!-Confirmó, efusivamente-¡Vamos que si vas a estudiar! Como que no vas a salir de casa ni para ir a comprar papel higiénico.

Ginny soltó una risita, pero tuvo que retomar su semblante serio cuando su madre la censuró con la mirada.

-¡Pero mamá…!-Protestó Ron, dándole una patada al suelo.

-¡Ni mamá, ni nada!-Le cortó Molly, señalándole con el dedo- Y más te vale sacar muy bunas notas en septiembre porque sino estarás castigado hasta Año Nuevo como mínimo. ¡Y ya hablaremos cuando llegue tu padre!

La mujer se dirigió hacia la salida con paso rápido, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo y se giró nuevamente, ésta vez con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Por cierto Ginny, felicidades por tus notas-Suspiró, mirándola con ternura-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me levantas el castigo?

Molly asintió y, tras dirigirle otra mirada de advertencia al pelirrojo, cruzó el umbral y se perdió de vista. Sólo cuando dejaron de oír el crujido de las escaleras de madera al ser pisadas, Ron se permitió soltar una maldición.

-¡¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?!-Cuestionó, desesperado-Como no apruebe mamá va a matarme. ¡Y ya sabes lo difícil que es aprobar con Snape!

-Está claro que vas a necesitar ayuda-Coincidió Ginny, pegándole un mordisco a la manzana que había cogido del frutero-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Julius? Él es bueno en mates ¿No?

-Está claro que no le has visto explicando-Comentó, sarcástico, sentándose con pesadez sobre la silla que estaba en frente de su hermana- Y Velkan tres cuartos de lo mismo. A Harry como que mejor lo descarto.

Soltando un bufido, se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta que su frente toco la desgastada madera en un golpe seco que, según supuso Ginny, tuvo que dolerle.

-¿Y Lavander?

-No, gracias.

-Pues mal vamos si el primer día saliendo ya quieres perderla de vista-Dejó caer la pelirroja, sin darle demasiada importancia a su comentario.

Ron levantó la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que ella sonriera. El chico, que comenzaba a asumir que no volvería a ver la luz del día hasta varias décadas después, se revolvió el cabello y soltó un gruñido.

-¡Dios! –Llamó, alzando las manos hacia el techo-Si realmente existes ¡Ayúdame!

**oOoOoOo**

Se dejó caer en el sofá y soltó un suspiro cuando Lavander hizo lo mismo a su lado pero con los pies sobre el tapizado.

-Eres mí primo-Le reprocho, zarandeándole ligeramente-Tienes que ayudarme.

-Pero a ver, primita, ¿No estás saliendo ya con él?-Le recordó, con aire evidente-¿Qué más quieres?

-El matrimonio-Contestó, entusiasta, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano-De todas formas para eso es un poco pronto todavía. Si nos casásemos ya, no me daría tiempo a comprarme el vestido, los zapatos, a mirar el peinado en la peluquería, el banquete…

El joven Lupin se tapó la cara con el cojín más cercano con la única intención de intentar amortiguar la voz chillona de su prima que no dejaba de enumerar todas las cosas que tendría que hacer para su boda con Ron.

De verdad que no sabía en que estaba pensando su amigo cuando había entrado a clase y se había dirigido a ella para besarla. Sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver la conversación que habían oído en el baño-después de todo a él también le había afectado- pero no esperaba que hubiese influido en él de esa manera. En el servicio Ron estaba seguro que no quería nada con Lavander, y media hora después era él mismo quien se acercaba a ella para ponerse la soga al cuello. Y es que, por mucho que la quisiese, conocía muy bien a su prima y sabía que esa expresión era de lo más apropiada.

-Evidentemente tú serás el padrino-Le aseguró, abrazándolo-Pero para que eso pueda pasar, necesito que me respondas a un par de cositas.

-¿Cómo qué?-Accedió al fin, resignado.

-Bueno… pues… para empezar…-Sonrió, mientras dibujaba un corazón en el pecho del chico con el dedo-¿Sabes si pasa algo entre Ron y Hermione? Porque últimamente están de un mírame y no me toques… Sé que se enrollaron hace unas semanas porque yo misma les vi, pero Ron no siente nada por ella ¿A qué no?

Julius se pasó una mano por su cabello y volvió a suspirar. Justamente le había preguntado algo que ni el mismo Ron podía responder con seguridad pese a que intentaba aparentar que conocía la respuesta. Los sentimientos del pelirrojo eran todo un misterio, aunque para algunos quizás no tanto. No obstante, no podía decirle eso a Lavander. La conocía y sabría que podía ponerse histérica.

-No lo sé, primita-Admitió, haciendo una mueca-De todas formas si está saliendo contigo por algo será ¿No?

La joven Brown asintió, aunque no parecía demasiado satisfecha con la respuesta pese a que sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa confiada. Era vidente que de esa respuesta dependía la actitud que iba a tomar con Hermione la próxima vez que la vieran. Lavander presentía el peligro, y no iba a permitir que una sabelotodo de tres al cuarto le quitase al chico del que en esos momentos estaba encaprichada.

-Oye, ¿Estás segura de querer salir con Ron?-Preguntó Julius, tras varios minutos en silencio-¿De verdad te gusta?

Su prima se encogió de hombros y, reincorporándose, le sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina donde su madre estaría terminando de preparar la comida.

-Julius-Llamó, antes de cruzar la puerta del salón-Yo he marcado mi territorio, y no voy a permitir que nadie lo cruce. Ya veremos quien es la leona más fuerte.

Y tarareando la canción de moda, la chica le dejó sólo, eso sí, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Su prima era un caso a parte, pero la quería. Quizás por eso no podía evitar sentirse molesto con Ron. Sintiese lo que sintiese el pelirrojo por Hermione, era evidente que no le gustaba Lavander.

Negando con la cabeza y lamentándose de la mala suerte que ambos primos tenían con el amor, se reincorporó y se dirigió también a la cocina. Ese día comería con sus tíos maternos, y debía por lo menos poner la mesa para que no pudiesen acusarle de gorrón.

**oOoOoOo**

Se aseguró de que el gotero estaba bien regulado y salió de la habitación, revisando mientras caminaba uno de los tantos informes que el doctor Marston. Realmente ese hombre era una auténtica celebridad en su campo, y quizás por eso relegaba algún que otro trabajillo a sus subordinados cuando consideraba que no era lo suficientemente importante para atenderlo él mismo. Ahí estaba el motivo por el que Lily se encontraba en esos momentos con un montón de aptas que debía revisar y que no le correspondían estrictamente a ella.

Miró la hora en el reloj y agradeció haber llamado a su casa para avisar que probablemente no iría a comer. Tal y como sospechaba, las pruebas de toxicología que le habían hecho a su paciente más reciente todavía no habían llegado, y eso que le habían asegurado que las tendría en sus manos hacía ya una hora.

"_Y gracias que es una clínica privada_" Se mofó, sarcástica.

Entró en la pequeña habitación que le habían cedido como despacho y se sentó en el sillón que había frente a su escritorio. Con mucho cuidado de no seleccionar nada que pudiese borrarle los datos, introdujo el código en el ordenador y comprobó un par de cosas que no estaban muy claras en el informe. Odiaba los ordenadores, pero había comenzado a asumir que de ahí a un par de años serían un instrumento fundamental en el trabajo.

Un par de toques en la puerta captaron su atención. Tras decir un escueto "Adelante", una de las enfermeras que trabajaban en la clínica entró al pequeño despacho y le dedicó una sonrisa resignada al fijarse en la cantidad de papeles que había sobre la mesa.

-Marston ¿Eh?

-Como los ves-Asintió Lily, dedicándole otra sonrisa-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me traes?

-Los informes de toxicología del chico.

La enfermera le pasó un enorme sobre blanco en cuyo extremo estaba el pequeño sello de la clínica y en el que sólo había una hoja que Lily observó a contraluz. La enfermera la observaba con curiosidad, pero su curiosidad no tardó en volverse preocupación al fijarse en el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿No le ha dicho nada la persona que ha hecho el análisis?-Preguntó Lily, dejando el informe sobre la mesa.

-No-Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Tenía que haberlo hecho?

La señora Potter no contestó inmediatamente. Pensativa y un poco preocupada, abrió uno de los cajones que había a su derecha y extrajo una carpeta en la que estaba pegado un adhesivo con el nombre de Susan Smith.

Concentrada y manteniendo la frialdad que empleaba en su trabajo, abrió la carpeta y buscó una hoja idéntica a la que la enfermera acababa de darle.

-Sustancia desconocida-Musitó, señalando con el dedo la frase en el informe-Lo sabía. No puedo asegurar que se trate de la misma, pero yo diría que estos dos pacientes han tomado lo mismo.

-¿Susan Smith y ese chico?-Cuestionó, sorprendida.

Lily asintió y, tras coger ambos informes, salió del despacho seguida por la enfermera. Con paso apresurado y haciendo ondear su batín blanco, giró una esquina y tocó un par de veces en la puerta antes de entrar al despacho del doctor Marston sin haber recibido respuesta.

-¡Señora Potter!-Exclamó el hombre, bajando los pies del escritorio apresuradamente- ¿Qué formas de entrar son esas?

El doctor Marston era un hombre de cincuenta y ocho años, alto, delgado y de ojos saltones que en esos instantes miraban a Lily con reproche. Tenía el cabello completamente canoso-o lo que quedaba de él-y una calva más que evidente, que se extendía por la parte central de la cabeza.

-Discúlpeme, doctor-Contestó mecánicamente, dejando ambos informes sobre la mesa en un golpe seco-Pero ya es imposible ignorar esto por más tiempo. Dos sustancias desconocidas en dos adolescentes cuyos padres asegurar que no tomaban ningún medicamento recetado por un médico.

-Será una droga-Dedujo el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés-En la actualidad es raro el joven que no las toma.

-La cuestión es que, sea lo que sea, nos está dificultando el trabajo-Atajó Lily, ignorando el último comentario del hombre-Estoy casi segura de que es esa sustancia la que afecta a las conexiones ínter neuronales que les mantiene en éste estado.

-¿Pero la señorita Smith no estaba aquí por un accedente?-Se sorprendió la enfermera, quién había seguido a la pelirroja por curiosidad.

La enfermera gesticuló un "Lo siento" al encontrarse con la mirada de censura que le dirigió su jefe y se hizo a un lado, como retirándose de la conversación.

-Sí, y por eso estoy segura de que podemos ayudarla-Insistió Lily, pasando su mirada de uno a otro- Las proporciones que tenían de esa sustancia en el cuerpo son muy distintas. A Susan la hemos pillado a tiempo.

-¿Y el chico?-Intervino nuevamente la enfermera, pese a que se había prometido permanecer al margen.

Lily cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiró antes de volver a abrirlos. Debía de atenerse a la realidad por dolorosa que fuese.

-En su caso es mucho más complicado-Admitió-Pero seguro que no podremos ayudarle si no conocemos que es esa sustancia.

-¿Y que pretende, doctora Potter?-Se mofó el señor Marston, acariciándose el fino bigote- ¿Qué dejemos de lado a nuestros otros pacientes y nos pongamos a combinar componentes a ver si con suerte damos con la sustancia?

-En realidad, pensaba en consultar con el hospital por si han tenido un caso similar.

La sonrisa del hombre se borró rápidamente. Tragando saliva de forma ruidosa, se reincorporó con brusquedad y comenzó a pasear por el despacho.

-¿Es que necesito recordarle, doctora Potter, que esto es una clínica privada?-Cuestionó, mirándola con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos-No podemos rebajarnos a pedir consejo de médicos que trabajan para la seguridad social. Sería como si ellos fuera mejores que nosotros y les estuviésemos cobrando a nuestros clientes una barbaridad por nada.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-Suspiró Lily, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja-Y pedirle consejo es de sabios no de idiotas. Estamos hablando de la vida de dos personas, de dos adolescentes. ¡No lo olvidemos!

El rostro del doctor Marston se tiñó de rojo. Con pesadez y murmurando cosas por lo bajo, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su sillón de oficina y suspiró.

-Déjame que me lo piense-Dijo al fin, resignado- De todas formas, aunque no consultemos con los del seguro, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Después de todo, no por nada dicen que soy el mejor en mi oficio.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo y Lily tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular una mueca. Sí, lo era, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocérselo en persona. Además, era evidente que no era necesario. Él se idolatraba solito.

Tras despedirse sin demasiado entusiasmo, la pelirroja salió de la oficina seguida nuevamente por la enfermera, quien parecía admirada por la actitud segura de Lily.

-¿Cree que va a hacer algo?

-No lo sé, ni me importa-Contestó la aludida, acelerando el paso-Pero yo no voy a esperar a comprobarlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

La enfermera la miró sorprendida cuando Lily llamó al ascensor y entró en éste nada más abrir sus puertas.

-Hablar con los médicos del seguro.

**oOoOoOo**

Enjuagó el último plato y lo dejó secar junto a los otros. Se secó las manos en el paño que había colgado a un lado y salió de la cocina para seguidamente dirigirse al salón, lugar donde Sirius descansaba tumbado en el sofá mientras Jake, sentado en el suelo, jugaba con la consola.

-Sepárate más de la televisión, Jake-Le ordenó su madre, tanteándole el hombro-Vas a hacerte daño en la vista.

El pequeño Black le hizo un gesto con la mano dándole a entender que la había oído, pero no se apartó hasta que su madre volvió a insistirle una vez más.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Katrina se sentó en el reposa brazos del sofá y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a su marido con ternura.

Sirius, que tenía los ojos cerrados pese a que no estaba durmiendo, abrió un ojo y sonrió, alzando la mano para cogerle una a su mujer.

-Estoy agotado-Confesó el hombre, cerrando nuevamente los ojos-Mi pequeña idea me está costando más de lo previsto.

-Quizás no deberías meterte en ese tipo de inversiones-Opinó Katrina, prudente- A mayores inversiones, más problemas, y las cosas te van mucho mejor de lo que nos esperábamos cuando heredaste la empresa de tu padre.

-Por que ellos la tenían como una tapadera-Se rió, pese a que en el pasado les había supuesto muchos problemas-Pero para mí es mi trabajo.

Katrina asintió, pese a que no estaba muy conforme con la inversión en que la su marido quería enfrascarse. No es que no fuese una buena idea, al contrario, si las cosas salían bien ganarían mucho dinero, pero ella prefería que Sirius tuviese menos obligaciones y así pudiese estar más tiempo con los niños y con ella.

-Oye, Sirius, ¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada?

-¿Nada?-Repitió, en un susurro apenas audible- ¿Nada de qué?

-No sé, algo que haya pasado en la empresa o fuera de ella-Contestó, dejando de acariciarle el pelo-Te noto preocupado.

El hombre abrió los ojos repentinamente y, desperezándose, se reincorporó con asombrosa agilidad. Katrina, aun sentada en el reposa cabezas, le miró perspicaz pero sin borrar su semblante serio.

-Tonterías-Sonrió, inclinándose un poco para besar sus labios-Serán imaginaciones tuyas. Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

Katrina le siguió con la mirada cuando su marido rodeó el sofá y se dirigió hacia la salida para seguidamente abandonar la habitación. Con el ceño fruncido y una punzada en el corazón, la mujer volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Le conocía muy bien para saber que la estaba evitando y no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesta. ¿Qué era eso que ni si quiera podía contarle a su mujer? Desde hacía muchos años solían contarse prácticamente todo. ¿De qué podría tratarse?

"_A lo mejor es cierto y son sólo imaginaciones mías" _Suspiró, negando con la cabeza _"Y si no es así, sus motivos tendrá para no contármelo supongo"_

E intentando convencerse de que eso le bastaba, Katrina abandonó el comedor como minutos antes había hecho su marido. Esa tarde venía Cindy-la novia de Jake-a casa y debía arreglar la habitación de su hijo que, conociéndolo, estaría hecha un auténtico desastre.

**oOoOoOo**

-En serio, me rindo-Desistió Hermione, dejándose caer sobre el banco-¿Pero se puede saber cómo voy a tomar experiencia sino me dejan adquirirla? Es frustrante.

Sus dos amigas asintieron, de acuerdo. Realmente resultaba difícil encontrar trabajo para el verano. Sobre todo cuando sólo tenías el graduado escolar y una experiencia nula en el terreno laboral.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y tal y como habían acordado esa mañana, ambas chicas habían accedido a acompañar a Hermione a buscar trabajo. Al menos así podrían reconfortarla en momentos como ese. Nell también había querido ir, pero ya había quedado con Velkan. Y Kim… bueno, ella se había marchado esa mañana antes de poder proponérselo así que era lógico que no supiera nada.

-Mis padres me han dicho que les ayude a ellos y me darán un pequeño salario-Comentó la joven Granger, no muy conforme-Pero no puedo hacerle eso a mis padres. Además, llevo prácticamente toda mi vida metida en esa clínica y no me gustaría pasar también allí el verano-Suspiró, mirando a Eve con curiosidad- Oye, ¿en la heladería donde trabajas todos los veranos no necesitan a nadie?

La joven Weasley se giró entusiasta para mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado, interesada. Pero Eve negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo chicos-Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros-Como casi todas somos camareras, quiere contratar a más chicos para que cuando hagamos los turnos de noche estemos más protegidas. Lo siento.

-Genial-Farfulló Hermione, sarcástica.

-Podrías disfrazarte de chico y solicitar el puesto-Bromeó Ginny, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su amiga- Mulán se coló en el ejercito y no sólo salvó China, sino que encima encontró novio.

-Eso es matar dos pájaros de un tiro-Rió Eve, divertida por la comparación-Un momento, ¿Y por qué no das clases particulares? Con las buenas notas que tienes nadie podrá discutirte que estás más que capacitada.

-Es una buena idea-Corroboró Ginny- Eres buena explicando, aunque deberías intentar tener un poco más de paciencia.

La joven Granger frunció el entrecejo y la pelirroja le hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano como si su comentario anterior no hubiese sido más que un pequeño detalle sin demasiada importancia.

-¿Yo de profesora particular?-Se mofó, escéptica-No sé, no me convence demasiado.

-¿Por qué no?-Cuestionó la joven Grant, encogiéndose de hombros-Además, tampoco tienes demasiadas opciones que digamos.

A Hermione no le quedó más que admitir que Eve tenía razón. A esas alturas de junio iba a ser muy difícil encontrar trabajo y necesitaba ganarse algo de dinerillo para sus gastos personales. ¿Pero trabajar de profesora particular?

-¿Pero quien va a querer que yo le de clases?

-Pues no sé-Suspiró Eve, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja-Podrían ser a varias personas. Quizás deberías poner carteles o algo así por las calles para anunciarte.

La joven Granger se recostó un poco más sobre el banco en el que estaban sentadas y se quedó mirando fijamente el escaparate que había frente a ellas, reflexiva.

-No, definitivamente no. Es una tontería.

-Hagamos un trato-Propuso Ginny, con una sonrisa en los labios-Nosotras te buscamos los alumnos y con tu primer sueldo nos invitas a un helado donde trabaja Eve ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno-Accedió Hermione, no muy convencida-¿Pero de dónde vais a sacarlos?

-De eso no te preocupes-Respondió la pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo-Ya estoy pensando en alguien.

**oOoOoOo**

Jugando con su bandolera, esperó a que su hermano cerrase la puerta con llave antes de alejarse juntos por una de las transitadas calles de la ciudad.

Dicharachera como siempre, Nel no había dejado de hablar de esto y aquello desde que habían salido de su casa. Pero Harry, que ese día parecía estar en un mundo hecho sólo para él, asentía de vez en cuando pese a que en realidad no la estaba escuchando.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que esta semana te toca quitar la mesa ¿no?

-Si-Asintió, antes de volver con brusquedad a la realidad-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Lástima-Nel chasqueó la lengua, sarcástica-Por un momento pensé que había colado. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Nada.

El joven Potter se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. Pero el entrecejo fruncido de su hermana fue indicio suficiente para saber que a ella no podía ocultarle éste tipo de cosas.

-Es que hoy me he enterado que al parecer le gusto a una chica-Confesó, procurando no mirar a su hermana para que no se percatase del sonrojo de sus mejillas-A una chica en la que jamás he pensado como…como…

-¿Chica?

-No exactamente-Negó Harry, pasándose una mano por su alborotado cabello-Sé que es una chica, es más que evidente. Quiero decir que nuca la he visto como una opción. Para mí ella era simplemente la…

La joven Potter le miraba interesada y quizás fue la inquisitiva mirada de la chica lo que hizo que Harry decidiese no proseguir. Desde que había oído la conversación de las chicas en el baño y se había enterado que a Ginny le gustaba, no podía quitarse a la pelirroja de la cabeza. Jamás se había imaginado que a ella pudiera gustarle y ahora no sabía muy bien como comportarse. La apreciaba pero hasta la fecha sólo se había fijado en ella como la hermana de su mejor amigo no como chica en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Porque era evidente que la joven Weasley era una chica y sus curvas cada vez más acentuadas lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos.

Ahora estaba un poco confundido porque no sabía que debía hacer con esa información. Ignorarla y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada o… La cuestión es que necesitaba desahogarse y había comenzado a hacerlo con su hermana, a la que siempre solía contarle todo. Pero esa información era algo que no podía compartir con ella. Nel era una gran amiga de Ginny y no iba a ser imparcial. A todo eso si no le sumaba que tendría que soportar numerosas comentarios muy inoportunos de su querida hermana, a la que juntarse con Velkan no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

-Olvídalo, no me hagas caso-Sentenció, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la cabeza-Son cosas mías.

-Cosas tuyas ¿No?-Se burló la chica, perspicaz-Así que la conozco ¿Eh? ¿Quién es?

El rostro de Harry, que sin el último comentario de su hermana ya estaba más que sonrojado, adquirió una tonalidad rojiza tan intensa que cualquier habría pensado que se había quemado a causa del sol. Sólo Nel fue capaz de interpretar eso como una inequívoca señal de que había dado en el clavo.

-Nel…

-Está bien, está bien-Accedió la aludida, aunque con esa sonrisa burlona que sacaba de quicio a su hermano-No voy a insistir. Pero ten por seguro que me acabaré enterando tarde o temprano.

Harry soltó un suspiro de resignación intentando ignorar el molesto cosquilleo de su estómago. Conocía a Nel demasiado bien como para saber que tenía razón. Tarde o temprano se enteraría de quien era la supuesta chica a la que creía gustarle y, cuando eso pasase, también se enteraría la susodicha chica. Y en ese caso ya si que le resultaría imposible comportarse con naturalidad ante Ginny.

De verdad que tenía un enorme suspenso en lo que a chicas se refería. ¿Por qué no se parecía también en eso a su padre?

**oOoOoOo**

Katrina abrió la puerta y sonrió a una niña pequeña, delgada y de cabello rubio que se movía inquieta sobre su sitio. Su padre, a su lado, le estrechó la mano a la señora Black antes de marcharse tras acordar que iría a recogerla a eso de las ocho y media.

-Pasa, cariño-Sonrió la mujer, haciéndose a un lado para que Cindy pasase- Jake está arriba, un momento.

La señora Black se dirigió hacia las escaleras y desde abajo llamó al menor de sus hijos, cuyas pisadas no tardaron en recorrer el largo pasillo para después bajar las escaleras de dos en dos ante la mirada resignada de su madre.

-Hola Cindy-Saludó el pequeño Black dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¡Jake!

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Katrina y el sonrojado rostro del niño-que no dejaba de observar la reacción de su madre de reojo-Cindy se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con efusividad para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte-Confesó la niña, dando una vuelta sobre si misma-Hoy me he puesto el vestido de los domingos para venir. ¿Te gusta?

El pequeño Black asintió, ruborizado, antes de pedirle a la niña que subiesen a su habitación para enseñarle su colección de coches y serpientes africanas.

Katrina, a la que dicho encuentro le había parecido entre divertido y tierno, entró a la cocina sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y abrió el armario principal para comprobar con disgusto que probablemente iba a faltar pan para esa noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya ha venido Emma?-Preguntó Kim al entrar a la cocina-Me ha parecido oír voces en la habitación de Jake.

-Se llama Cindy-Le corrigió Katrina, divertida-Oye, Kim, ¿Podrías ir un momento al supermercado a comprar dos barras de pan?

-¿Ahora?-Protestó, soltando un bufido-Es que no tengo ganas de cambiarme. Dile a Velkan que las traiga cuando vuelva a casa esta noche.

No obstante, la mirada que le dirigió su madre fue suficiente para acceder. Claro que antes intentaría convencer a su hermano de que las trajese él. Aunque conociendo lo poco caritativo que era cuando a ella se refería, podía asegurar de antemano cual sería la respuesta.

-No-Dijo el chico con rotundidad, cuando su hermana entró a la habitación-Sea lo que sea la respuesta es no.

-¿Sabes? Cada día haces que te quiera más y más-Comentó Kim, sarcástica-Mamá dice que cuando vuelvas a casa te traigas dos barras de pan.

Velkan, que hacía flexiones en el suelo, la miró durante unos instantes y sonrió. Sabía tan bien como ella que Katrina se lo había pedido a la chica, pero como él, ella siempre intentaba _echarle el muerto_ al otro. Esa era su relación y, de momento, se entendían bien así.

-No cuela, hermanita-Se burló, tumbándose sobre el suelo para hacer tres series de cincuenta abdominales-Oye, ¿Ya ha venido Lizzy? Estoy deseando ver el gusto de mi hermano con las chicas. Espero que haya seguido mi ejemplo.

-Y yo espero sinceramente que no se parezca en nada a ti-Bufó la joven, sin poder evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa-Pero mamá me ha dicho que se llama Cindy.

-¿En serio?-Cuestionó Velkan, frunciendo el entrecejo-Juraría que me dijo que se llamaba Lizzy.

Kim se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación asumiendo que iba a tener que ir ella a por las dichosas barras de pan. Con pesadez y haciendo una mueca de disconformidad, bajó las escaleras en el preciso instante en el que llamaron a la puerta. Suponiendo que debía tratarse de Nel-que había quedado con su hermano para ir a no se sabe dónde-abrió la puerta con resignación y sonrió con cierta incredulidad cuando comprobó que era una niña de la misma edad de su hermano más o menos, morena y con un enorme lazo rojo que le cubría casi toda la cabeza.

-¿Está Jake?-Preguntó, sin ni si quiera molestarse en saludar-Soy Julie, su novia.

-¿Julie?-Repitió, aunque con cierta torpeza que se debía a la incredulidad-Está arriba. La tercera puerta.

La joven Black señaló hacia las escaleras, pegando un salto hacia atrás cuando la niña pasó por su lado con tanta rapidez que casi se la lleva por delante.

-¿Julie?-Murmuró, cerrando la puerta con el pie mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Katrina, entrando al recibidor con un par de camisetas planchadas entre los brazos.

-Julie, tu otra nuera-Contestó Kim con sorna, subiendo también las escaleras como acababa de hacer la niña.

La mujer siguió a la chica con la mirada sin poder disimular su desconcierto. No sabía que Velkan tuviese una relación lo suficientemente formal como para traerla a casa. En realidad, conociendo a su hijo dudaba de que todavía supiera lo que era tener una relación formal. Movida por la curiosidad y especialmente por la preocupación innata que toda madre tenía por sus hijos, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Velkan y entró tras llamar un par de veces a la puerta.

-Perdón que os…-Pero la mirada desconcertada de su hijo la interrumpió-¿Estás sólo?

-Claro-Asintió Velkan, con aire evidente-¿Con quien quieres que esté?

-No sé, tu hermana me ha dicho que…-Comenzó, negando con la cabeza al suponer que había malinterpretado las palabras de Kim-No importa. Oye, ¿No habías quedado con Nel?-El chico asintió-Lo digo porque se te va a echar la hora encima y deberías de ducharte antes de irte.

-Descuida, ya voy.

Katrina sonrió y salió de la habitación tras dejar sobre la cama del mayor de sus hijos las camisetas recién planchadas. En el pasillo, miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y entró en la habitación de Jake tocando a la puerta como había hecho al entrar a la habitación. No obstante, no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de sorpresa cuando comprobó incrédula que había una niña más en la habitación que la última vez que había mirado.

-Hola-Saludó, dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva al niño-¿Os apetece algo de merendar?

-¡Si!-Exclamaron los tres niños, entusiasmados-Y después un helado.

-Está bien, si os lo coméis todo después habrá helado-Accedió Katrina, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hijo-Jake, ¿Podrías venir un momento?

El niño asintió y con una asombrosa agilidad que hizo aplaudir a sus dos pequeñas acompañantes, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Cariño, ¿No me habías dicho que sólo venía Cindy a casa?-Preguntó, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él. El niño asintió-¿Y que hace la otra niña aquí? No es que me moleste, pero debías haberme avisado. Todavía no he podido ir a hacer la compra y me faltan un par de cosas.

-Pero si te lo dije-Protestó Jake, cruzándose de brazos- Te dije que venía mi novia a casa.

-Cindy ¿No?

-Y Julie-Añadió, un poco avergonzado-Ella también es mi novia.

Katrina pudo sentir como un rayo caía sobre ella, pero que ni si quiera conseguía hacer menos incómoda la situación. Estática, tragó saliva e intentó pensar muy bien lo que iba a decirle al más pequeño de sus hijos.

"_¿Cómo se le explica a un niño de cinco años que la poligamia está prohibida en nuestro país?" _

-Y no tendrás ninguna novia más por ahí, ¿Verdad?

El pequeño Black sonrió de forma culpable mientras jugaba con sus pies, un poco nervioso. Definitivamente, Katrina no quería saber el número total de nueras que tenía entre sus dos hijos.

Finalmente y dando por hecho que lo mejor era esperar para hablarlo con Sirius, le dio una par de palmaditas en el brazo y le hizo volver a entrar en la habitación, donde ambas niñas le recibieron con victorees.

-Kim, cuando vayas a comprar, tráete varias barras de pan ¿Quieres?-Suspiró-Creo que vamos a necesitarlas.

El joven Black, que había oído la respuesta que le daba su hermana a su madre desde su habitación, dejó de hacer abdominales y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de donde quince minutos después ya había salido, batiendo su propio record de rapidez en la ducha.

Pese a lo que muchos creían, él no hacía deporte exclusivamente por mantener su físico. Sí, él podía ser bastante superficial en muchos aspectos, pero si hacia tanto deporte era más que nada para mantenerse en forma. Aun no se lo había dicho a sus padres-en realidad muy pocos lo sabían-pero no quería seguir con el negocio familiar y heredar la famosa empresa de su padre. Para Velkan, el trabajo de su vida debía de tener algún riesgo físico y sólo podía conseguir un trabajo de ese tipo si estaba en buena forma. Ese era el motivo por el que jugaba a fútbol en el instituto y por el que en verano se iba a la piscina a hacer varios largos prácticamente todos los días.

Pasándose una mano por su cabello húmedo y haciendo que pequeñas gotas cayeran sobre su rostro, el joven Black bajó las escaleras que daban a la primera planta sólo con una toalla blanca que rodeaba su cintura y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Al igual que le había pasado a Kim media hora antes, el timbre de la casa Black sonó en el preciso instante en el que pisaba el último escalón de la escalera. Sin preocuparse de que estuviese medio desnudo o de que si se le caía la toalla podrían acusarlo de exhibicionista, Velkan abrió la puerta de la casa y frunció el entrecejo al encontrarse a dos niñas rubias y de ojos azules incluso más idénticas que Kim y él.

-¡Oh, éste es su hermano!-Exclamó una de las niñas, ignorando la presencia del joven Black-Que guapo y fuerte es, Emma.

-Si, y pensar que nuestro querido Jake será así de mayor…-Suspiró, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios-Tan alto, tan fuerte… ¡Oh, Lizzy! Quiero tener como mínimo cinco hijos con Jake ¿Tú cuantos vas a tener?

E ignorando los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Velkan o su boca ligeramente abierta, las dos niñas entraron a la casa dejándose llevar por las numerosas voces infantiles que provenían del piso de arriba.

El joven Black hizo el ademán de llamarlas, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. La breve pero intensa conversación de las gemelas le había dejado sin palabras y con la garganta seca. Estaban hablando de su hermano de cinco años como si fuera un semental, título que él no había conseguido hasta hacía dos años. Claro que ahora que lo pensaba, era posible que su hermano fuera un semental. Porque ¿Cuántas novias tenía ese mocoso?

-Bueno, al menos si hay una que se llama Lizzy-Suspiró, cerrando la puerta sin demasiados miramientos.

No obstante, nada más cerrarse la puerta el timbre volvió a sonar, ésta vez para anunciar la llegada de Nel y, sorprendentemente, también de Harry y Ron.

-Si coges la costumbre de abrir la puerta semidesnudo, ésta va a ser la casa más transitada en cuanto tus admiradoras se enteren-Dijo la joven Potter como saludo, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad-Anda, súbete la toalla que se te va a ver todo.

Velkan miró hacia abajo y comprobó sin ningún pudor que la pelirroja estaba en lo cierto. La toalla había comenzado a deslizarse y se la subió hasta la cintura cuando tan sólo faltaban un par de milímetros para que comenzase a vérsele lo que no se le tenía que ver.

-¿Y vosotros que hacéis aquí?-Preguntó el joven Black, mirando a los otros dos chico-¿Al final tu madre no te ha castigado?

-Ya me gustaría-Contestó Ron, sarcástico-Mi castigo empieza mañana, así que iba a casa de Harry cuando me los he encontrado.

-Y yo como iba a su casa…-Explicó Harry señalando con el pulgar al pelirrojo mientras se encogía de hombros-Así que hemos decidido acompañar a Nel hasta aquí y ahora nos iremos a dar una vuelta. Por cierto…-Añadió, haciéndose aun lado para permitirle ver al joven Black al cuarto invitado en el que no había reparado hasta ahora-…la hemos encontrado a un par de calles de aquí. Se había perdido y estaba buscando tu casa.

Velkan miró a una niña castaña y un poco menos delgada que las gemelas, que parecía algo avergonzada al encontrarse frente a frente con un chico de diecisiete años semidesnudo.

-Dice que se llama Sarah y que es novia de Jake-La presentó Nel, divertida-Deberías ser más considerado con tu cuñada.

-¿Otra más?-Se mofó, pasándose una mano por el cada vez menos húmedo cabello- Si será por cuñadas… Mira guapa, mi hermano está arriba-Indicó, centrando su atención esta vez en la niña-Tercera puerta a la derecha.

La niña musito un casi inaudible"gracias" antes de subir las escaleras con tanta prisa que tropezó en uno de los últimos escalones. Los tres jóvenes miraron a Velkan sin comprender, pero éste tan sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza antes de hacerse a un lado para permitirles pasar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Harry, con cierta curiosidad.

-Ahora lo veréis.

Los tres jóvenes siguieron a Velkan por las escaleras hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera en la que había pegadas cuatro letras de colores que formaban el nombre del hijo más pequeño de los Black.

Cuando Velkan abrió la puerta sin llamar-no era tan considerado como su madre-los cuatro jóvenes se encontraron frente a ellos con un espectáculo que no olvidarían en la vida. Lo cierto es que no sabían si reír o llorar a causa de la frustración, pero por si las dudas lo único de lo que fueron capaces fue de abrir la boca ligeramente a causa de la sorpresa.

En medio de la habitación y rodeado de cinco chicas, el pequeño de los Black recibía las atenciones de sus cinco novias. Una le sostenía el zumo que Katrina había traído mientras Jake bebía por la pajita. La otra le daba alternativamente patatas con sabor a jamón de la bolsa que sostenía mientras otras dos le hacían un masaje en los hombros y los pies alternativamente. La recién llegada, la tal Sarah, no había tardado en unirse y en esos instantes sacaba unos cuantos juguetes del baúl para que después de merendar los seis pudiesen jugar.

-Por favor, que alguien me pellizque-Pidió Ron anonadado, oportunidad que Velkan no desaprovechó- ¡Auh! ¡No lo decía en serio!

-¿Todas éstas son… novias de tu hermano?-Preguntó Nel, incrédula.

-Eso parece-Suspiró el joven Black, resignado-Si en el fondo me siento orgulloso. Pero es bastante… impresionante.

-Hola-Saludó Jake, al percatarse por primera vez de la presencia de su hermano y sus amigos-Estamos jugando a mamás y a papás. Yo soy el papá.

-Y cuatro de ellas las amantes por derecho-Comentó Ron, ganándose un codazo por parte de la pelirroja-¿Por qué os da a todos por maltratarme? Empiezo a tener complejo de saco de boxeo.

Nel rodó los ojos con resignación y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Jake para darles más intimidad.

-En serio, tío, tu hermano es mi ídolo-Rió Ron, sorprendido-Esto es lo más parecido a un aren que he visto en mi vida.

-Lo que resulta deprimente-Señaló Harry, un poco frustrado-¿Cómo puede tener un niño de cinco años más éxito que nosotros?

-Sí, ahí tienes razón-Corroboró el joven Weasley, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro- Ahora si que estoy en un pozo sin fondo.

-¿De que hablas?-Inquirió Velkan, burlón- ¿Pero no eras tú el que tenía novia? Me lo ha dicho mi hermana cuando me ha dado mis notas.-Explicó, al percatarse del semblante sorprendido del pelirrojo-Además, Jake ha aprendido del mejor.

El joven Black le guiñó un ojo a sus amigos, quienes se miraron entre ellos con cierto escepticismo. El éxito de Jake debía de deberse a algo más que a los consejos del pervertido de su hermano mayor. Probablemente sería la genética. Demasiada buena genética para su gusto.

-Menos lobos, caperucita-Se mofó Nel, pegándole un pequeño puñetazo en el duro pecho del chico-Y ve a vestirte que no tengo todo el día. ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Está en casa?

-¿A dónde vais?-Preguntó Ron con cierta curiosidad.

-A por las entradas para la exhibición de Moto Cross-Contestó Velkan, antes de entrar a su habitación para cambiarse-Y no, mi hermana no está. Se ha ido a comprar pan.

La joven Potter asintió e ignorando si su hermano y Ron la seguían, bajó a la primera planta y entró a la cocina donde Katrina preparaba tres bocadillos para su hijo y sus dos novias.

-Creo que ahí te faltan tres-Señaló Nel como saludo-Acaban de llegar tres niñas más.

-Por favor, dime que es una broma-Rogó Katrina, soltando un suspiro. La chica sonrió-Todo esto es culpa de Sirius ¡Él y sus genes!

-Es posible-Asintió la joven Potter, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero yo me decantaría por Velkan. Es una mala influencia para todo el mundo. Especialmente para un niño como Jake que lo admira por encima de cualquier cosa.

-Sí, eso son mis hijos-Masculló la mujer, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad.

Nel rió divertida antes de proponer ayudarla a preparar el resto de las meriendas a lo que la señora Black agradeció con una sonrisa.

Harry y Ron entraron unos segundos para saludar a Katrina antes de sentarse en el salón, a la espera de que Velkan bajase. Como siempre, empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, pero no tardaron en aparecer los nombres de Lavander y la joven Granger en la conversación. Algo que Ron ya había previsto.

-No, Hermione no tiene nada que ver-Insistió el pelirrojo, cuyo rostro había comenzado a enrojecer-Si estoy saliendo con Lavander es porque quiero.

-Esta mañana no decías lo mismo-Le recordó.

-He cambiado de opinión-Se limitó a contestar el chico, encogiéndose de hombros-Lavander no está tan mal y la conozco desde que empezamos el instituto. Además, que para una chica a la que le gusto…

"_Vamos, que el hecho de que Hermione haya dicho que eres un inmaduro no tiene nada que ver ¿Verdad?_"Pensó Harry, resignado.

-Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El joven Weasley se encogió de hombros, centrando su atención en uno de los objetos decorativos que la señora Black había puesto sobre la mesa. Harry, que no podía evitar sentirse un poco tenso, intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas antes de proseguir.

-¿Es cierto lo que Kim ha dicho hoy sobre tu hermana?-Ron le miró desconcertado-¿Crees que a Ginny le gusto?

El joven Weasley mantuvo el contacto visual hasta que Harry se vio obligado a ceder apartando la mirada. Al parecer la pregunta le había resultado graciosa al pelirrojo, pero no tardó en mostrar un semblante un tanto más serio pese a que aun permanecía esa media sonrisa en sus labios.

-No lo sé, es probable-Contestó, recostándose en el sofá con las manos tras la cabeza-Al menos hace unos años si que le gustabas.

-¿Entonces lo sabías?-Cuestionó el joven Potter, entre molesto y sorprendido-¿Lo sabías y no me has dicho nada?

-No sé, tampoco era para tanto-Se excusó Ron, a la defensiva-Además, nunca había surgido el tema hasta ahora.

Harry tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes que su amigo tenía razón. Hasta ese día y tras la conversación que habían escuchado, nunca se había planteado eso y ahora se sentía como el más grande de los idiotas. En realidad, si debía ser sincero, no había sido hasta dos años atrás que había comenzado a tener a la joven Weasley en cuenta. Hasta ese momento para él la chica no había sido más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo a la que saludaba cada vez que se la encontraba y con la que solo intercambiaba palabras cordiales en una conversación estrictamente amistosa. La información que acababa de recibir había cambiado las cosas, tanto que se sentía hasta ridículo. Durante todo ese tiempo y esas conversaciones cordiales, él solo la miraba como se mira a una persona con la que no tienes mucho roce, mientras ella le miraba a la espera de algo más, o al menos eso suponía. ¿Cómo debía tratarla de ahora en adelante? Ya había demostrado esa mañana que al estar a su lado no podía evitar sentirse tenso. Medía las palabras y procuraba no hacer nada que pudiese dar a entender otra cosa.

"_Definitivamente esto es un asco" _Suspiró.

El joven Black entró en el salón vestido, perfumado y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, sacando a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos. Parecía animado, podían prácticamente asegurar que el pronóstico de recoger la entradas durante tanto tiempo esperadas era la causa de ello.

-¿Y Nel?-Preguntó al comprobar que no se encontraba con ellos.

Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el chico asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina. No obstante, no fue hasta que perdieron al joven Black de vista que Harry volvió a centrar su atención en el pelirrojo, ésta vez con una expresión de apuro en su rostro.

-¿Y tú podrías enterarte de si a Ginny todavía…?-Insistió, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. Ron frunció el entrecejo-Es decir yo no… vamos, que no lo digo por nada pero… En fin, que si la lealtad de hermano no te lo impide…

-Bueno, ya veré que puedo hacer-Accedió Ron encogiéndose de hombros e interrumpiendo el interminable monólogo sin sentido del moreno-Pero no sé porque te importa tanto. Por mucho que le gustes a mi hermana, Ginny no es de esas que se te tiran encima en la primera esquina oscura que pillan. Así que si lo que te preocupa es tu seguridad, tranquilo, permanecerá intacta el tiempo que le dure el capricho.

Harry ladeó la cabeza no muy satisfecho con el huso del término capricho y convencido de que Ron no había entendido nada de lo que había intentado decirle. Claro que ni él mismo conseguía aclararse. No sabía porque le importaba tanto saber que Ginny sentía algo por él. Vale, a esas alturas eran más o menos amigos y le podía resultar incómoda hablar con ella sabiendo lo que sentía, pero no había motivo para darle tantas vueltas y sin embargo él no podía hacer otra cosa.

-¡¿En serio sois mi madre y mi mejor amiga?!-Cuestionó Velkan a plena voz, saliendo de la cocina dando grandes zancadas.

-Vamos, si no es para tanto-Sonrió Nel, saliendo detrás de él-Sólo estábamos resaltando algunas características de tu personalidad que, casualmente, nos resultan desagradable a las dos.

-¡Pero si me estabais poniendo verde!

La joven Potter hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano antes de dirigir la mirada a su hermano y al pelirrojo, quienes les observaban con cierto escepticismo en la mirada.

-¿Ya habéis pensado dónde vais a ir?-Preguntó, apoyándose en el sofá-Si queréis podéis acompañarnos. Después de todo también vamos a por las vuestras ¿No?

-Déjalo-Declinó Harry, haciendo una mueca-Prefiero perderme la escenita en la que Velkan empieza a besar las entradas y a gritar por todo el centro comercial obligando a los guardias de seguridad a intercambiar unas _amables _palabras con él.

-¡Eh! Sólo pasó una vez-Protestó el joven Black, avergonzado-¡Y fue hace años!

-En realidad no-Le corrigió Nel divertida, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del chico-Fue el año pasado.

Velkan les hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo cuando sus acompañantes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y Nel le pegó una patada en el trasero cuando éste se dirigió hacia la entrada tras despedirse de su madre a pleno pulmón.

-Éste chico es un caso-Suspiró Nel, negando con la cabeza-Me va a volver loca.

**oOoOoOo**

Pasó su mirada por los desgastados muebles del salón y entró en la cocina siguiendo a su amigo. Un sepulcral silencio reinaba en la casa de los Weasley y a Harry no pudo parecerle menos que extraño. Normalmente esa casa era la más alegre y escandalosa de la zona, aunque ahora que solo vivían en ella los señores Weasley y sus dos hijos menores-pese a que los gemelos iban a dormir a la casa natal de vez en cuando- era comprensible que la casa estuviese más tranquila que de costumbre. Especialmente porque en esos momentos, según le había dicho el pelirrojo, no había nadie más entre esas paredes que ellos dos.

Ron abrió la nevera y sacó un par de bebidas que el joven Potter agradeció después de la larga caminata bajo ese intenso calor. Lo cierto es que en un principio la idea de ir a casa de su mejor amigo no le había motivado demasiado. Todavía seguía pensando en Ginny y, mientras se aclaraba, prefería no tener que cruzarse con ella al menos que fuese necesario. Pero declinar su oferta de ver la repetición del partido del otro día, sentado en un cómodo sofá y con una bebida en la mano, hubiese resultado tan sospechoso que hasta el despistado de su amigo se habría dado cuenta de que algo pasaba. Y él no quería darle tanta importancia a un tema que no era en absoluto importante. No, definitivamente a él no le importa, no le importaba en absoluto. Por él como si debía en encontrarse con Ginny en ese preciso instante. El saber que le gustaba a la chica no tenía porque cambiar nada ¿Verdad?

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse seguidamente le sacaron de sus pensamientos, percatándose por primera vez de que Ron le estaba hablando acerca de Lavander y el encuentro con ésta en el centro comercial. Encuentro que por cierto no le había hecho mucha gracia a la chica al comprobar que su novio prefería salir con su mejor amigo que con ella.

Trago saliva y sonrió cuando la joven Weasley cruzó la puerta de la cocina con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Era evidente que no esperaba encontrarles allí y Harry tuvo que admitir que él tampoco.

Tal y como había hecho su hermano minutos antes, Ginny abrió la nevera y sacó un refresco del que tomó un trago antes de relamerse con deleite los labios.

-Lo necesitaba-Se excusó la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa a Harry-No esperaba encontraros aquí.

-También es mi casa ¿No?-Objetó Ron de mal humor debido a su encuentro con la joven Brown.

-Desgraciadamente-Coincidió Ginny, haciendo una mueca de desagrado-Pero deberías ser más amable con la persona que acaba de encontrar una solución a tus problemas.

-¿Te has cargado a Snape y va a ser otro profesor quien me va a poner el examen de septiembre?

-Mejor aun.

Los dos chicos se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido. Sinceramente dudaban de que hubiese mejor solución que esa, es más, dudaban de que hubiese algo mejor que eso.

-Ya he encontrado a alguien que te dará clases por un módico precio-Prosiguió Ginny, sin borrar esa sonrisa de regocijo de su rostro-Empiezas la semana que viene y creeme que no encontrarás a nadie mejor que ella para darte las clases.

-¿Ella?-Cuestionó Harry, desconcertado-¿Quién?

-¿No lo adivináis?

Los dos amigos negaron con la cabeza y Ginny soltó una risita antes de responder. Realmente iba a disfrutar con eso y necesitaba tomarse su tiempo para grabar en su mente hasta el mínimo detalle.

-Hermione Granger-Sonrió, haciendo un gesto elocuente con la mano-¿Quién sino?

**Continuará…**

**Hola!Feliz año nuevo muy muy muy atrasado! XD Pero espero igualmente que os vaya genial este 2009 y consigáis todos vuestros propósitos. **

**Pues aquí so traigo un nuevo capítulo! Por lo tanto sí, es lo que sospechías, ¡Voy a continuar la historia! Al menos mientras queráis que lo haga y cuente con vuestro apoyo! Creedme que tengo muchos planes locos para este fic, por lo que espero que no os arrepintáis por haberme animado a continuar ^^ De verdad que me alegro que os esté gustando el fic y espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado. Como dije los merodeadores aun no salen mucho, pero es cuestión de uno o dos capítulos más.**

**Voy algo justa de tiempo así que tan sólo añadiré que he puesto un "poll" en mi profile y que me encantaría que participáseis. Es para determinar que fic voy a subir tras colcluir con "Caramelos de Limón", y puede ser tanto de Crepúsculo, de Naruto o Card Captor Sakura. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión ^^**

**Así que no sin antes daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo que viene cargado de sorpresas jeje. Chao!**

**RECORDATORIO: Contestación a los reviews en mi profile ^^**


End file.
